¿Creo En El Amor?
by Alee Karrera
Summary: ¿Qué pasará cuando Blaine, que creció con las expectativas de que el amor es una tontería, en su primer día en McKinley conoce al que sería el guapo quarterback de los Titanes y, aunque cree que es "un amor imposible y que no existe", por primera vez siente que una persona está destinada a estar con él, pero el destino le impide ser feliz?
1. Capitulo 1

Hola! :D Este es mi primer fanfic de Klaine, si les soy sinceros el principio a mi no me gusta mucho, pues aun no tenía la base perfecta para esta historia, pero conforme avanza se pone interesante y con un sentido.

Espero les agrade lo que hago, es mi primera vez en fanfiction, este fic está en facebook, posiblemente algunos ya lo habrán leído, y si no te invito a leerlo :)

* * *

Prólogo

"Jamás conocerás el amor", "las almas gemelas no existen", "nunca llegará el amor de tu vida"…

Hola, soy Blaine Anderson, y crecí con estas frases viniendo de mi madre, tal vez porque su matrimonio no funcionó y mi papá engañó a mi madre.

Yo la vi sufrir cada noche que se quedaba sola pero ¿cómo le ayudaría un niño de 6 años?

No, pues no pude hacer nada, solo me sentaba al lado de ella y la abrazaba mientras ella solo decía "un engaño jamás lo perdones, ¡JAMAS!" y así empezó esa faceta de mi vida en donde pensé que el amor era estúpido, y que no existía.

Ahora tengo 16 años y hace poco me declaré gay, aunque solo eh tenido un "novio" porque no fue nada serio, al final ambos nos dimos cuenta que éramos mas amigos que realmente una pareja, no me dolió, la verdad esos "novios" que tienes a mi edad no duran nada, estoy empezando a creer que en realidad el amor no existe…

¿Qué pasará cuando Blaine, que creció con las expectativas de que el amor es una tontería, en su primer día en McKinley conoce al que sería el guapo quarterback de los Titanes y, aunque cree que es "un amor imposible y que no existe", por primera vez siente que una persona está destinada a estar con él, pero el destino le impide ser feliz?

* * *

***: Indica narración

Texto entre * : Acciones que el personaje hace

Capitulo 1

(Lunes)

Blaine: *despertando por su alarma* cállate teléfono, ya sé que debo pararme *con flojera se levantó y se dio una ducha y se puso una camisa verde con franjas rosas, unos jeans y sus zapatos, bajó a la cocina y ahí estaba su mamá*

MamáDeBlaine (MDB): Buenos días hijo *lo vio* uyy que guapo!

Blaine: Jaja claro mami *siendo sarcástico*

MDB: Ayy sabes que lo eres, ándale ponte a desayunar *apuntando al desayuno servido en la mesa*

Blaine: ok… *desayunó, termino y salió de su casa dirigiéndose a la escuela en bicicleta, se prometió a el que al menos 1 día a la semana iría así a la escuela, cuando llego fue directamente a la dirección, ahí le otorgaron un casillero y su horario, que era toda una locura, salió y empezó a buscar su casillero, cuando lo encontró lo abrió y empezó a decorarlo, puso una foto de él y su mamá en sus últimas vacaciones, una foto de los backstreet boys y una mini agenda, guardo algunas libretas y cerró su casillero, todos se miraban raro en el primer día de clases porque para todos, o al menos para los que apenas entraban, todo era nuevo, le dijeron que debía inscribirse a un club, así que eligió el coro, y debía hacer una actividad deportiva, había football, básquet y soccer, ninguna de las opciones le agrado, vio una lista casi llena que decía hasta arriba "Cheerios (Porristas de los Titanes)", así que decidió inscribirse ahí, mientras lo hacía, un chico un poco más alto que el, castaño y de ojo azul, era como un sueño para muchas, lo miraba, Blaine volteó hacia él y este le sonrió, haciendo que Blaine regresara la vista a la lista sonrojado, ¿se sintió atraído por ese chico?, termino de anotar su nombre y llego otra chica a anotarse, parecía oriental por sus ojos*

Blaine: hola, soy Blaine *estirando la mano para saludarla*

Tina: Tina, mucho gusto *estrechando la mano de Blaine* te vas a inscribir a las cheerios? *Blaine asintió* se nota que eres valiente como yo para anotarte en las cheerios

Blaine: ¿Por qué? ¿Es muy duro el entrenamiento o es una clase de muerte social? *pregunto algo nervioso porque sabía que el chico castaño seguía ahí y seguía observándolo, sentía su mirada*

Tina: dicen que es muy dura la entrenadora, ya la conocerás, debo ir a clase pero nos vemos después, me agradas Blaine *se iba a alejar pero Blaine la detuvo*

Blaine: Oye espera *se acerco a la oreja de tina* sabes cómo se llama el chico que me está mirando?

Tina: *volteo buscando a alguien y regreso la mirada a Blaine* ¿Quien? No veo a nadie mirándote

Blaine: *volteó hacia donde se supone estaba el chico* ya no está….

Tina: eres gay? *pregunto por la curiosidad del chico*

Blaine: si, pero no por eso te pregunte, solo que me dio…ammmm…. *trato de buscar la palabra correcta*

Tina: ¿"cosa"? ¿Algo así como una sensación extraña en el estomago?

Blaine: Si exacto, ¿Crees que esté enfermo?

Tina: *rio un poco* no tonto, lo que paso es que sentiste un "Crush", una atracción por el *le explicó*

Blaine: ¡que loco! *haciendo una cara extraña*

Tina: ¿Ok? *trató de asimilar la expresión del chico*

Blaine: Es que nunca lo había sentido, no sé él es… *suspiro* diferente

Tina: Ok entonces te dejo con tu enamoramiento *lo dijo tocándole el hombro a Blaine*

Blaine: Oye Tina, lo nuestro es imposible

Tina: Nunca digas nunca… *dijo esto y se alejo, sabia en el fondo que tenía algún "chance", pero él no creía que esas cosas duraban, que solo son pasajeras, decidió olvidar ese asunto y fue a clase de mate, ya saben todo normal y aburrido, hasta que…*

Chico: Disculpe ¿maestra puedo entrar? *preguntó el chico que observaba a Blaine, el segundo se dio cuenta y regreso la vista al cuaderno*

Maestra: Sr. Hummel ya pasaron 10 minutos de la clase!

Kurt: Por favor maestra, dígame Kurt *Blaine se hipnotizo en el, con que así era el nombre de su "Crush", era lindo…* y ya se pero llegué tarde porque la entrenadora Bestie nos dio indicaciones * ¿Bestie? ¡Ella es la entrenadora del equipo de futbol! * así que ¿puedo pasar?

Maestra: Esta bien, adelante… * para la suerte de Blaine, Kurt se sentó delante de él, al ir a su lugar le iba sonriendo, Blaine solo bajó la mirada, kurt provocaba cosas en el, que nadie más lo había hecho, pasaron las demás clases y de 5 clases que tuvo Blaine, solo en 1 le toco con Kurt y fue en Mate, ese día se fue a casa pensando en Kurt, e irónicamente, Kurt se fue a casa pensando en ese chico de la lista…*

* * *

(Martes)

Kurt se levantó con trabajos, se fue a duchar y se cambio, algo normal, pero se veía bastante guapo, en toda la mañana estuvo pensando en aquel chico de la lista, en su casa y en la escuela, pero no podía pensar en alguien más ¿Cuál era su Nombre? Se preguntada muchas veces, le tocaba francés, entro al aula y se encontró con esos ojos marrones que eran hermosos, se sentó junto a él…*

(Nota: perdón si así no se escribe en francés lo que trato de decir, utilicé el google traductor LOL xD)

Maestra: Les bons élèves de la matinée (Buenos dias alumnos)

Blaine : bon enseignant du matin car elle était en vacances? (buenos dias maestra, como le fue en las vacaciones?)

Kurt: Si enseignant, les élèves aimaient voient pas le bon moment? (Si profesora, le agradó no ver alumnos en un buen rato?) *Blaine quedó impresionado por la fluidez de francés de Kurt, lo que Kurt exactamente quería*

Maestra: Muy bien, ¡gracias muchachos! Y no Kurt, me agrada verlos siempre…*

La clase continuo normal, al final, dejó una tarea en parejas, la maestra puso juntos a Kurt y Blaine por su nivel de francés, ambos salieron por separado, sabiendo que tenían que entregar esa tarea el jueves y debían ponerse de acuerdo, al parecer ninguno de los dos tenían la valentía de hablarse, pues había algo en su estomago que no les permitía hablar…


	2. Capitulo 2

¡Segundo capitulo! Yeih :) En el capitulo anterior no lo mencioné exactamente, esta historia tambien la puedes encontrar en facebook en la pagina "Klaine Forever Latino"

Asi que si gustan pueden pasearse por ahi y darle like y eso xD

Los dejo con el capitulo :D

* * *

Capitulo 2

(Miércoles)

A Blaine se le había hecho tarde, perdió el autobús y no le quedo de otra más que caminar, a medio camino, un coche se orilló al lado suyo…*

Kurt: ¿Te llevo? *pregunto coqueto*

Blaine: cl-claro *apenas pudo pronunciar y se subió al auto, no pasaron ni 3 minutos y Kurt rompió el silencio*

Kurt: entonces, ¿Shaine verdad? *dijo algo confundido ya que no entendió bien su nombre cuando la profesora los puso en pareja*

Blaine: de hecho es Blaine, Blaine Anderson *estiró la mano para un saludo formal*

Kurt: Ok ya se tu nombre bien, soy Kurt *tomo su mano y por inercia lo jaló y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tal como saludaba a sus amigas, mas no amigos, él era el primero al que saludaba asi, las mejillas de Blaine se tornaron rojas* perdón , fue un impulso hacer eso, así comúnmente saludo… *Blaine no dijo nada, solo asintió y se volvió a acomodar en el asiento, fue incomodo el saludo pero le agrado bastante* y dime ¿que haremos en nuestra tarea?

Blaine: amm pues tenía pensado hacer una investigación sobre Napoleón, el era francés

Kurt: Lo sé, si entro a clase de historia…*dijo riendo*

Blaine: no, no lo decía por eso, digo se ve que eres un chico inteligente y guapo… *guardó silencio cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho*

Kurt: *formó una especie de "cara de galán" y tomó un acento burlón* ¿Entonces crees que soy guapo? *rio un poco*

Blaine: no, me refiero a que no quise decir eso pero no que eras guapo, pero no, ósea no quise decir eso… *cada vez se enredaba más*

Kurt: ¿Confundes sabes? *Dijo mientras estacionaba su auto, Blaine se iba a bajar pero…* ¡Hey espera! *dijo kurt bajándose, dio la vuelta al auto y le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, Blaine se bajó y le dio las gracias* cuando quieras te vuelvo a traer y yo sí creo que tu eres muy guapo *le guiñó el ojo y fue por su mochila, Blaine se sonrojó de inmediato, se dio la media vuelta y se fue a su primer clase, ya que no quería que Kurt se diera cuenta de su sonrojes* ¡Hey Blaine espera! *Dijo casi gritando* ¿Que hay de la tarea? *pero Blaine ya no lo escuchó por la distancia*

-En La Salida - - - - -

Kurt: *se acerca donde estaba Blaine guardando cosas en su casillero* ¡Hola guapo! ¿Hoy a qué hora para hacer tarea? *Blaine se sonrojo por lo de guapo*

Blaine: a las 3, ¿te parece si en mi casa? Ahí tengo el material para hacerlo…

Tina: ¡BLAINE! ¿Qué te pasa? *Llegando sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar* ¿No han pasado ni 3 días y ya te vas a acostar con él? *lo regañó, Kurt solo se empezó a reír por lo pervertida de la amiga*

Kurt: Hola soy Kurt *le extendió la mano a tina y esta le correspondió* y soy compañero de tarea del guapo *le guiño el ojo a Blaine, cada vez que hacia eso Blaine sentía una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo*

Tina: ¿ok? yo soy Tina, amiga de "tu guapo" *hizo cara extraña cuando dijo "tu guapo"*

Blaine: Solo vamos a hacer una tarea de francés juntos y no soy tu guapo *esto último iba dirigido a Blaine* aunque gracias… *le dio un papelito con su dirección y hora que ya había preparado para cuando se lo encontrara y se alejó con Tina del brazo y le empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado y lo que iban a hacer, obvio se refería a el trabajo, Tina le dio su número por cualquier desahogo que quisiera, pero era más para que le contara si pasaba algo*

- - - En La Tarde - - - - -

Kurt: *toca el timbre de la casa de Blaine y le abre una señora* Hola, ¿esta Blaine?

MamáDeBlaine (MDB): ¿y porque o para que lo buscas? *preguntó seria*

Kurt: ¡ah! No sé si le dijo pero quedamos que hoy nos veríamos para… *la mamá de Blaine no lo dejó terminar*

MDB: ¿qué pretendes con mi hijo? *le preguntó molesta y cruzada de brazos* ¿andar con el solo por diversión? ¿O quieres acostarte con él? ¿O qué?

Kurt: no señora, ninguna *confundido por la actitud de la señora* Yo solo vine a hacer tarea…*y en eso llega Blaine*

Blaine: ¡Hola Kurt! Pasa *no tenía idea de lo que pasaba*

MDB: Blaine, ¿qué te eh dicho de los novios? *molesta*

Blaine: ¡MAMÁ! *bufó* el solo vino a hacer la tarea que nos dejaron juntos…

MDB: de acuerdo, pasa Kurt *kurt pasó algo asustado y confundido, Blaine y él se fueron a la habitación del primero, Kurt no aguantó más y le preguntó*

Kurt: antes de empezar Blaine, perdón que te lo pregunte directo pero, ¿eres gay?

Blaine: *algo temeroso* s-sí, pero no quiero que eso afecte nuestra amistad que apenas estamos construyendo

Kurt: no, no te preocupes… *hicieron el trabajo toda la tarde, Kurt le coqueteó un poco pero después paró, solo se concentró en el trabajo, cuando se despidieron kurt solo se limitó a decir "adiós", algo tenia o le había pasado…*

* * *

(Jueves)

*Blaine se despertó en la mañana de nuevo tarde, no quería irse en bici ni caminando, así que se atrevió a esperar a Kurt en el mismo lugar del día anterior, cuando paso solo notó como se reía kurt mientras se detenía mas adelante y le abría la puerta*

Kurt: ya se te está haciendo costumbre *riendo*

Blaine: Solo por 2 días, ¡no exageres! *rio con el*

Kurt: ya mejor dime a qué hora paso por ti a tu casa *rió un poco y guardo silencio, el incidente con la mamá del "guapo" y el hecho de saber que su nuevo "amigo" era gay y todo eso haberlo pasado en un día era algo ¿pesado? ¿Difícil? No sabía exactamente que era*

Blaine: ¿qué tienes? *Preocupado por el silencio* ¿te molesta llevar a la escuela?

Kurt: ¡no! Me gusta llevarte…. *hizo una pequeña pausa sonrojado por lo que acababa de decir, nunca lo había hecho, a Blaine le parecía hermoso* es que, aun no logro comprender nada de ayer ¿Por qué tu mamá se exaltó cuando llegue? Digo, ¿sería un gran novio no?

Blaine: si pero… *hizo una pausa ante lo que acaba de decir, ambos rieron un poco* es que mi mamá no quiere que salga herido, solo eso, ¿quieres arrancar ya? Llegaremos tarde a francés y tenemos tarea que entregar! *kurt arranco y se dirigieron a la escuela, esos minutos no hacían nada más que verse, y cuando cruzaban mirada, se reían, ¿será que se estaban enamorando? Blaine sacó la plática…*

Blaine: *imitando el tono de kurt* perdón que te lo pregunte directamente *kurt rio sarcásticamente* pero en serio, ¿no te incomoda saber que soy gay? *pregunto serio, kurt le contestó estacionándose*

Kurt: no *contestó seguro* solo me impresionó, mas bien no me lo esperaba, digo está bien que lo seas y que lo admitas, a fin de cuentas eres tú, solo que… me preocupas

Blaine: ¿porque? *pregunto algo confundido pero hipnotizado en los hermosos ojos de kurt*

Kurt: en McKinley nadie nunca hemos salido del closet *Blaine se quedo boca abierta, Kurt dijo "¿hemos?"* Se han corrido rumores pero sabemos que si lo decimos empezarán a molestarnos…

Blaine: ¡wow! Espera… ¿O-ósea tu? ¿Ósea que tú también eres gay? *Pregunto confundido y a la vez emocionado, eso sería como un chance*

Kurt: si, eso creo *Blaine se confundió* jamás eh estado con un chico, así que no se si realmente me gusta estar con chicos, ya sabes, como algo mas, pero creo que si lo soy, ¿pero no digas nada ok? ¿y tampoco salgas del closet ok?

Blaine: no te preocupes, no diré nada y mantendremos eso entre tú y yo *al fin bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a su clase de francés, la maestra les pidió la tarea y juntos la fueron a entregarla, no faltó la bolita que les hizo "burla" pero a ellos no les importó, salieron a su otra clase juntos que era matemáticas, se sentaron uno al lado del otro y Blaine le mando un papelito a kurt*

-conversación del papelito-

**Oye kurt ¿estas entendiendo?

*No, casi nada xD ¿ y tu?

**Tampoco, oye me pasas tu numero (*para escribir eso Blaine tomo mucha valentía y decidió preguntárselo, al fin ¿que perdía?*)

*Claro ;) es…

**Gracias, ahora te textearé cuando necesite que pases por mi xD

*Cuando quieras ;)

-fin papelito-

*Ese cuando quieras le movió el mundo a Blaine, lástima que la profesora los cachó*

Maestra: Joven Blaine, ya que veo que esta más concentrado en ese papelito podría pasar al pizarrón a resolver el problema?

Blaine: ok…. *pasó muy temeroso, no tenía idea de en qué tema estaban por estar pensando en kurt, cuando llegó al pizarrón lo analizó y por suerte lo entendió, mientras daba la explicación kurt lo observaba, no había notado lo bajito que era, lo bien que se vestía, de repente a Blaine se le cayó el gis que tenia para apuntar en el pizarrón y se agacho para recogerlo, ahí fue cuando kurt se dio cuenta del trasero hermoso que tenia, aunque pensó algo mas pervertido, definitivamente, Blaine llegó para aclarar su mente, kurt es gay, y está enamorado de Blaine…


	3. Capitulo 3

Holaaa! :D Vengo con un sensual nuevo capitulo, espero les guste :D

Aprovecho para mandarle un saludito a Belén, mi primer review y mi BKF (best klainer friend)

Sin mas rodeos ¡Disfruten! :)

* * *

Capitulo 3

En fin, acabo la clase de matemáticas, los del equipo de futbol entrenaban hoy, así que kurt faltó a la 3° clase que les tocaba juntos que era química, era la primer clase que tenían así que debían escoger una pareja de laboratorio, Blaine le dijo a la maestra que lo emparejara con Kurt, sin pensarlo, después lo meditó y se arrepintió pero era tarde, ya estaban juntos, terminó el día y Blaine se fue a casa….*

* * *

(Viernes)

*Por fin Blaine despertó temprano, se bañó, bajo a desayunar y de repente le entró la "ansiedad" de textearle a Kurt…*

-MensajesDeTexto-

Blaine: Hola kurt, soy Blaine, hoy me levante temprano así que no me esperes

Kurt: Hola guapo ;) aunque te hayas levantado temprano, ya estoy afuera de tu casa *Blaine se asomó por la ventana de enfrente y en efecto, estaba en la entrada, su mamá interrumpió su risa y su pensamiento*

-FinMensajesDeTexto-

MDB: ¿Otra vez ese chico? *preguntó seria*

Blaine: si mamá, se llama Kurt *desde adentro de su casa lo saludó, kurt le sonrió y Blaine le hizo la seña de "espérame un minuto"*

MDB: No me agrada este "Kurt" *dijo aun seria, Blaine sabía bien las razones*

Blaine: solo es un amigo mamá, como vive por aquí me hará el favor de llevarme a la escuela…* dijo algo nervioso, sabía que no convencería así de fácil a su mamá*

MDB: aun así hijo, los hombres son unos estúpidos insensibles que solo quieren…. *Blaine no la dejó acabar*

Blaine: *gritando* ¡MAMÁ! ¡Kurt es diferente! ¡Y además soy un hombre! Por favor ¡deja de decir esas cosas! *dicho esto salió de su casa, sin importar que su mamá le estaba gritando o el hecho de que no acabó su desayuno, tomó sus cosas y salió azotando la puerta, Kurt lo vio y se imaginó porque estaba así, ya que había escuchado lo último, Blaine lo saludo un poco cortante, kurt no dijo nada, sabía que se le debía pasar el enojo primero, llegaron a la escuela y Blaine se limitó a decir un "gracias" y se bajó del auto, pasaron las clases y él seguía enojado, tocó química a ambos…*

Kurt: disculpe maestra, no tengo pareja de laboratorio, ¿qué hago?

Maestra: mmm no joven Hummel *revisando su lista* usted está con Anderson

Kurt: ¿Anderson? ¿Quién es Anderson? *preguntó extrañado*

Blaine: yo tonto, yo soy Anderson, Blaine Anderson *Kurt se sorprendió, ¿fue destino que les tocara juntos o Blaine lo había arreglado? Pero no le quiso preguntar*

Kurt: ¡me hubieras dicho! No sabía si tendría problemas con mi pareja… *hizo una pausa, a Blaine se le quito el enojo con esas 3 palabras, "con mi pareja"* de química, claro…* hicieron un experimento juntos, fue algo extraño, ambos reían cada vez que agregaban algo a la mezcla que hacían, en la ultima hora a ambos les tocaba el club que escogieron, Blaine se acercó a Kurt, que estaba en su casillero, kurt solo lo miro, le sonrió y le hablo…*

Kurt: hola guapo *a Blaine le movía todo cada vez que lo llamaba así* que club escogiste?

Blaine: el coro ¿y tú? *kurt se quedo sorprendido*

Kurt: ¡yo también! Digo no se cantar mucho pero me metí por mi novia… *la sonrisa de Blaine fue desapareciendo convirtiéndose en un gesto de tristeza ¿novia? ¿No era gay? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Y ellos? ¿Lo de la semana fue solo un juego?*

Blaine: ¿no-novia? *pregunto sollozando, no podía evitar tener el corazón roto, después de esa semana de hermosos momentos, no quería que acabara así, mas cuando estaba empezando a aceptar el hecho de que se estaba enamorando, EL, alguien que creía que el amor simplemente era estúpido*

Kurt: *se dio cuenta de que le dolía a Blaine, mas aparte de que él estaría confundido ya que ya sabe que es gay* si, es líder del coro, de nuestro mismo grado, se llama Rachel, ambos protagonizamos el año pasado la obra escolar y desde entonces andamos, se que te dije que *bajo un poco la voz* soy gay pero es para disimular, en lo que decido que hacer….

Blaine: ¿y todo lo que paso esta semana no significo nada? *Sollozando* ¿enserio eres esta clase de tipo? Porque yo te creí diferente, pensé que no jugabas con los sentimientos de los demás…* cerró su casillero y se fue, dejando ahí a kurt sin oportunidad de explicarle nada, kurt se sintió mal, se recargó un instante en los casilleros, cerrando sus ojos, tratando de comprender porque le dijo eso, y lo más importante, porque no lo dijo cuando le confesó ser gay, ¿por qué lo estuvo ligando toda esa semana? ¿¡Porque sentía algo por el!? Se dirigió al coro…*

: ¡Hola chicos! Como la pasaron en las vacaciones?

Todos: Bien! *dijeron al unisono todos los que estaban ahí junto con Kurt y Blaine (Tina, Rachel, Puck, Finn, Sam, Brittany, Santana y Quinn)

: ¿Y qué tal esta semana? *Dijo mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba en ella* ¿estuvo bien?

Todos: bien…. *empezaron cada quien a decir muchas cosas a la vez, Kurt y Blaine no pudieron evitar mirarse, esa semana había sido más que bien, había sido especial para ambos, siguió la clase y el Sr. Shue les explico que por cambios de horario les tocaría también clases los martes, y de tarea dejó preparar una canción de cómo se sentían de nuevo en la escuela o que sentimientos tenían, termino la hora y Blaine salió como bala, dejando a Kurt con Rachel, para el parecían más amigos que novios, aun no podía creerlo, terminaron todas sus clases y seguía evitándolo, sabía que necesitaba tiempo, pero en el fondo lo extrañaba y quería luchar por el…..*

* * *

(Sábado)

Sin clases, sin ver a Kurt, para Blaine era perfecto, desayunó y siguió sin ánimo, se fue a su cuarto a pensar en la canción que tenía que cantar en el glee club, acostado en su cama, cuando sonó su celular, era un mensaje de la persona que le causó todo esa "depresión"

-MensajesDeTexto-

Kurt: hola, ¿estás mejor?

Blaine: ¿aun te importa? ¡Porque no te preocupas por tu novia!

Kurt: sabes que no siento nada por ella

Blaine: ese es tu asunto, no el mío

Kurt: también lo es, por la forma en que te enojas conmigo

Blaine: ¡ya no más! ¡Deja de textearme!

Kurt: no, de verdad quiero explicarte algo, ¿te puedo llamar?

Blaine: de que puedes, puedes, pero dudo que te conteste

-Fin Mensajes-

Y como dijo Blaine, kurt llamó 1, 2, 3, 4 veces y no le contestó, después de la quinta le llego un mensaje diciendo "ya entendí, no me contestes, te veo el lunes afuera de tu casa, yo paso por ti" y completamente lo ignoró, pasó el día completo tirado en la cama…

* * *

(Domingo)

Absolutamente mal, Kurt tenía una inmensa culpa, se encontraba en el centro comercial con Rachel, ambos amaban ir de compras, se estaban divirtiendo muchísimo, cuando empezó a sonar una canción, solo una parte quedó en la memoria de kurt "no puedo creer que esto podría ser el final…" inmediatamente pensó en Blaine, lo extrañaba, lo quería, el tenia razón, jugó con sus sentimientos, sabía que estaba mal lo que había hecho y debía arreglarlo pero todo esto lo pensaba mientras caminaba con Rachel, de la nada, Rachel lo intentó besar, pero este esquivó el beso, espantándose porque no estaba poniendo atención y lo agarró de sorpresa…. ***

Rachel: ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no me quieres besar?

Kurt: no perdón, no era mi intención, no iba poniendo atención

Rachel: ¿en que estabas pensando…? *Kurt suspiró* ¿Que tienes Kurt?

Kurt: *se puso nervioso, tenía que decirle algo a Rachel pero no podía decirle de Blaine, de esos coqueteos, del beso que le movió todo, tenía que inventarle algo…* Es que, no sé, siento que ya no somos una pareja *fue lo primero que se le ocurrió*

Rachel: ¿a que te refieres? ¡Si seguimos saliendo juntos!

Kurt: si, pero la verdad, se me hizo muy extraño que tus padres el otro día no dejaran que fueras a mi casa, ellos siempre te dejan, y saben que no me pasaría contigo, ya sabes, a otro nivel

Rachel: ¡n-no me dieron permiso por la hora! Esa no es la razón por la que estas así dime kurt, ¿por algo somos novios no? * ¡Novios! Quería ser eso, pero no con ella*

Kurt: No se si esto realmente este funcionando pero, sigamos disfrutando del día ¿te parece? Luego hablamos de eso *trató de esquivar el tema, sabía que si Rachel seguía insistiendo terminaría contándole lo de Blaine*

Rachel: claro… *siguieron comprando, se divirtieron bastante pero ninguno de los 2 se sintió cómodo con el otro después de esa pequeña discusión, era más que obvio, y ambos lo sabían, esa relación no funciona desde hace mucho, exactamente desde que empezó, porque kurt la invitó a salir cuando mas corrían los rumores de que posiblemente era gay por no haber tenido ninguna novia…..*

* * *

(Lunes)

En la mañana, Kurt se levantó más temprano de lo usual y se vistió casual, quería llegar temprano por Blaine, cuando Blaine salió de su casa este hizo una mueca al ver a Kurt y siguió su camino, ignorándolo completamente, kurt encendió el auto y lo siguió, bajo la ventanilla del copiloto y le habló a Blaine…***

Kurt: Blaine, ¿quieres hablar?

Blaine: *serio* ¡no tenemos nada de qué hablar!

Kurt: Claro que si, solo escúchame, se que hice mal y lo siento, no te dije guapo porque si, es porque realmente lo sien…. *Blaine no lo dejó terminar*

Blaine: ¡¿por qué?! *Dijo sollozando* ¿por qué ilusionarme?

Kurt: no lo hice a propósito… *lo destrozaba ver a Blaine así, que él estuviera mal por su culpa, detuvo el auto y recargo su cabeza en el volante* perdóname… *comenzó a llorar, sabía que había hecho mal, sabía que sería difícil tener la confianza de Blaine ahora, pero era tarde, había hecho lo que había hecho*

Blaine: *detuvo su caminata y le pregunto de nuevo* Solo quiero saber ¿por qué?

Kurt: porque…no se… tu provocas cosas en mi… que no se explicar *lo dijo con lagrimas aun cayendo de sus ojos, apagó el auto y camino hasta donde estaba Blaine, le tomó la mano* perdóname, quiero estar contigo pero, tengo miedo, tengo miedo a ser rechazado, pero mis sentimientos no son falsos, todo lo que pasó en la semana fue real, lo sentí, y sé que tu igual…

Blaine: *quito su mano de la de Kurt* lo siento, yo no creo en estas cosas… *se dio la media vuelta y se fue*

Kurt: Blaine, ¡¿a dónde vas?! Aun no te explico…. *pero era en vano seguir hablando, Blaine ya había tomado el autobús que lo llevaría a la escuela, solo le quedaba irse así, llegó y fue a buscar a Blaine a su casillero, pero se encontraba con otro chico hablando, tenia uniforme negro con una corbata, el logo tenía una "D", el chico le sonreía mucho a Blaine, lo que hacía que Kurt ardiera de celos, así que prefirió irse a su casillero, empezó a sacar unos cuadernos cuando Rachel llegó…*

Rachel: hola guapo *le dio un beso en la mejilla, el no pudo evitar acordarse de Blaine, el era su guapo*

Kurt: hola… *dijo un poco cortante* necesito hablar contigo

Rachel: ¿qué pasa otra vez? No me gusta cómo suena eso… *se preocupó*

Kurt: *trató de decirle, pero no podía, no en medio de la escuela, no podía confesarle enfrente de todos que era gay, ni siquiera sabía si quería decirle realmente…*

Quería…..que…..mmm…..saber si ¿quieres ir a mi casa esta noche? No estarán mis padres… *no sabía porque había dicho eso, era verdad que sus padres no estarían, ¿pero Rachel y el solos en la noche? Eso pasaría a otro nivel, y él lo sabia*

Rachel: ¿a tu casa? *preguntó extrañada, kurt jamás había querido hacer "algo" con ella desde que empezaron* Estaré ahí a las seis *dicho esto lo besó, no lo hacían a menudo, pero fue muy rápido, ambos cerraron los ojos, cuando kurt los abrió alcanzó a ver a Blaine, este se dio la vuelta y se fue, era de imaginarse, el hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera visto a Blaine con el chico del uniforme, mas aparte se pondría celoso, pero salió de sus pensamientos por el timbre, le tocaba clase de mate, kurt entró al salón observando cómo Blaine apuntaba algo en su libreta, se sentó detrás de él y no cruzaron palabra alguna, acabaron las clases y Blaine salió lo más rápido posible de la escuela, pero aun así Kurt lo alcanzó en el auto*

Kurt: ¡sube! Te llevo a tu casa

Blaine: no gracias, así estoy bien *siguió su caminata serio, tratando de ignorarlo*

Kurt: *suspiro* Ok, tal vez arruine la oportunidad de tener algo contigo pero no por eso dejaremos de ser amigos ¿verdad?

Blaine:*se detuvo y lo miró totalmente serio* nosotros nunca fuimos amigos

Kurt: ¡si! Si lo fuimos, por más que lo niegues, por mi estupidez la perdimos, pero te conté algo que a nadie le había contado, ¡eso es porque confió en ti! *Blaine lo volteó a ver inclinando un poco su cabeza, en el fondo sabía que era verdad, así que se subió al auto*

Blaine: ¡no hables ni nada! O me bajo *lo amenazó, kurt no protestó, tenía suficiente con el hecho de subirse y percibir su olor, llegaron a su casa y Blaine se limitó a bajarse y decir un "gracias" cortante, kurt solo susurró un "te quiero….", en la tarde, kurt recibió un mensaje, sus latidos se volvieron más rápidos al pensar que era de Blaine, pero se desilusionó al ver que era de Rachel…*

-MensajesDeTexto-

Rachel: te vas a molestar, pero no puedo ir a tu casa :(

Kurt: ¿por qué? No te preocupes *estaba muy contento ya que no tendría que hacer "algo" con Rachel que no quería*

Rachel: ¡mis papás! : / ¡Ya sabes cómo son! Para otro día lo dejamos ¿ok?

Kurt: ¿Otra vez tus padres? Está bien, no te preocupes

-FinMensajesDeTexto-

*Eso era cada vez más raro, siempre dejaban a Rachel ir a estudiar con él, tal vez por la hora pero aun así era muy raro, porque no era la primera vez….*

-Mientras Tanto-

Rachel: ya cancelé con Kurt, ahora tenemos la noche libre

Finn: ¿qué quieres hacer? *preguntó curioso*

Rachel: No lo sé… *lo comenzó a besar…..*


	4. Capitulo 4

Holaaaa! :D Eh venido a dejarles otro capitulo a petición e.e

Perdón si es algo corto, pero hoy ando de fiesta y mañana tambien lo estaré xD

Asi que era este o hasta el lunes subia capitulo *O*

Espero les guste :D No olviden dejarme un review lml

* * *

Capitulo 4

(Martes)

Blaine se levantó algo cansado, hoy era día del coro, aun no decidía que canción cantar, esperaba que hoy no le tocara, al contrario de Kurt, el ya tenía su canción y quería hoy pasar a cantarla, este ultimo decidió darle espacio a Blaine y no fue por él, así que Blaine tomó el autobús, llegó a la escuela y cruzó miradas con Kurt que estaba estacionándose y vio como agachó la cabeza ¿Por qué era eso? La mañana pasó y llegaron a francés, Kurt no participó a diferencia de Blaine, apuntaron la tarea y tenían una hora libre antes del coro, Kurt fue a practica con el equipo de futbol y Blaine no sabía qué hacer, aun no hacían las pruebas para las Cheerios así que no tenía nada, decidió irse a las gradas a ver al equipo de fut en su entrenamiento, pero más que nada a Kurt, vio que no tenía todo el equipo completo, además de que hablaba con Finn….*

Kurt: Finn ¿tienes un minuto?

Finn: ¡deja de decir eso cada vez que me quieras hablar! Suena muy gay *dijo burlándose, Kurt en el fondo se enojó, pero esa era una de las razones por las cuales no salía del closet*

Kurt: ¡Cállate! Oye, ya que tu estas en el club glee conmigo ¿Cantarías conmigo "Mirrors"?

Finn: ¿a dueto? ¿Contigo? ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque no quiero cantar solo

Finn: ¡Olvídalo! No haré eso, es muy "gay" la canción

Kurt: ¿sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Lo haré solo! *Bestie, la entrenadora los puso a calentar dando vueltas a la cancha, después empezaron a hacer unas jugadas, Blaine observaba cada detalle de los movimientos de Kurt, estaba dolido, pero ese sentimiento seguía ahí, lo reprimía, ¡pero seguía ahí! Observó a una chica hablando con un futbolista, suponiendo que salían por la forma en que se miraban, le causó una inmensa tristeza, realmente quería encontrar a alguien especial, pero todo ese enojo hacía que eso se reprimiera, hacía que deseara no sufrir por nadie, por consecuencia no enamorarse de nadie, ¡solo quería su corazón a salvo! Llegó el glee club y no quería entrar, no tenia su canción, y esperaba que Kurt tampoco, porque si la tenia, sabía que sería para el…*

: Ok chicos, ¿quien tiene lista su canción? *Kurt y Rachel levantaron la mano* ok, ¿harán un dueto?

Rachel: no, cada quien tiene su solo...

: ¡de acuerdo!, Rachel tu primero… *la chica se levantó algo nerviosa*

Rachel: esta canción va dedicada a Kurt, lo siento pero me expreso mejor cantando *kurt la miró confundido* De verdad lo siento… ¡Dale! *Le indico al pianista (ese Brad xd) *

Curtains open up to see (Las cortinas se abren para ver la luz)  
spotlight shines on you and me tonight (que brilla sobre ti y mi esta noche)  
Pretending for the crowd below (Fingiendo para la multitud)  
we put on a real good show (ponemos un buen show)  
but it's a lie (pero es una mentira)  
We can't help but cause a fight (No podemos dejar de provocar una pelea)  
it's the same old drama every night (es el mismo drama cada noche)  
I walk off stage cause this whole play (Camino fuera del escenario que causa todo ese juego)  
is more than I can take (es más de lo que puedo tomar)

No I don't want it to be over (No quiero que esto acabe)  
but we need a break before (pero necesitamos romper antes)  
you break my heart (de que rompas mi corazón)  
Right now you and me are better, better off apart (Ahora,tu y yo estamos mejor,  
mejor,separados)  
But I'll still love you when the lights come up  
For our intermission

(Pero te seguiré amando cuando se  
enciendan las luces,  
Para nuestro intermedio.)

Kurt la observó en toda su presentación, tratando de no sonreír, ¡RACHEL! ¡Rachel estaba terminando con él! No es que fuese normal ponerse feliz por eso, pero él nunca sintió nada por ella, y ahora que no estarían juntos, ¡podría andar con Blaine!* Perdóname... *dijo Rachel antes de llorar*

Kurt: *se levantó y la abrazó* Sabíamos que esto no funcionaba *Rachel se fue a sentar, era turno de kurt de cantar* Bueno esta canción describe como me siento con todo lo que paso en la semana, y no necesito decir para quien va…* (la pondré en español para que sea más fácil de leer)

Eres alguien, admirable,  
Porque eres como todo un reflejo  
Brillando de lejos, tú reflejas lo que ahora soy

Si te sientes, algo triste,  
Y la luz no me deje ver  
Hoy quiero decirte; que yo siempre ahí estaré

Porque no importa el lugar con tu alma y mi amor  
Llegaremos al cielo tocando el sol  
Solo te digo que sepas que aquí siempre estoy  
Solo ten el valor

No quiero perderte no  
Porque tú eres la otra parte que hay en mí  
Lo que faltaba en mi corazón  
Ahora está lleno de ti  
Enséñame como luchar  
Para poder decir que fue fácil  
Llegar a tu lado porque sé que en verdad  
Haz estado junto a mí  
Igual que un reflejo  
Como un espejo mirándome  
No hay nada sin mi reflejo  
Sin ti no sé lo que pueda hacer  
Es claro mi juramento  
Que seremos uno solo y por siempre  
Igual que un reflejo  
Como un espejo mirándome, reflejándome

Blaine no le quitaba el ojo de encima, un sentimiento hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y pusiera un gesto triste, era la primera canción que le dedicaban, quiso convencerse a sí mismo en ese momento que NO SENTIA NADA por él, pero era imposible, y era un hecho que quería estar con él, terminó su presentación y todos aplaudieron, Blaine se limpió una lagrima de la mejilla, dieron el toque y salió casi corriendo, evitando que kurt hablara con él, no quería que arruinara el momento con sus explicaciones, le podía explicar otro día….*

* * *

(Miércoles)

Kurt no se levantó con muchos ánimos, hoy no tenía ninguna clase con Blaine, no tenía mucho caso ir a la escuela, pero con verlo sería suficiente, con el simple hecho de observarlo su día se volvería hermoso, se le ocurrió pasar por Blaine pero no sabía si seria indebido o como reaccionaria él, así que decidió irse a la escuela y cuando pasó por el casillero de Blaine vio de nuevo al chico de la escuela de la "D" hablando con Blaine, tal vez kurt estaba exagerando por sus celos pero le sonreía demasiado, demasiado para ser solo un amigo, decidió irse a sus clases ignorando el hecho de que estaban ligando a "su guapo", terminó el día y las aburridas clases, observó como Blaine se despedía de aquel chico que lo esperó en la salida, ¿Qué no lo dejaría en paz? En fin, trató de ignorarlo y se fue a su auto, cuando iba a arrancar Blaine tocó la ventanilla del copiloto y kurt la bajó…*

Blaine: ¿podemos hablar?

Kurt: ¿no prefieres hablar con tu amigo sonriente? *¡sh*t! ¿Porque había dicho eso?*

Blaine: ¡perdón celoso! No sabía que necesitaba tu permiso para hablar con amigos… *se dio la media vuelta y se fue, kurt golpeó el volante de enojo, sabía que fue un error haberle dicho eso, arrancó y alcanzó a Blaine…*

Kurt: Perdón, ¡si fueron celos lo admito! ¿Aun quieres hablar?

Blaine: ¿ahora fue viceversa el plan de hablar? *se echo a reír y subió al auto*

Kurt: ¿quien dice viceversa? *se burló mientras volvió a avanzar*

Blaine: ¡Yo lo digo! ¡Y así te gusto! Que te quejas… *soltaron ambos una risa, las mejillas de kurt se tornaron rosas, le alegraba el hecho de que estaban hablando bien, sin que ninguno de los 2 terminara diciendo algo que lastimara al otro*

Kurt: respecto a eso, yo…

Blaine: *lo interrumpió* no digas nada ¿ok? aun lo estoy pensando…

Kurt: ¿Pensando? Blaine, ¡me gustas! ¿Eso es tan difícil de pensar?

Blaine: si, porque acabas de terminar con tu novia y…

Kurt: *lo interrumpió* ella terminó conmigo, además sabes que yo no siento ni sentía nada por ella

Blaine: eso no me convence, necesito conocerla para saber si ella te insistirá

Kurt: bien, mira, el sábado va a dar una fiesta, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

Blaine: ¿pretendes que vaya a la fiesta de tu ex novia contigo de acompañante? ¿Enserio kurt? *se soltó a reír, era ilógico lo que le pedía*

Kurt: si, mira, ella y yo quedamos como amigos, hace rato hablamos, ella me buscó en mi casillero y me dijo, y me invitó a la fiesta, ¡anda vamos! Será divertido *orilló el coche, ya habían llegado a casa de Blaine*

Blaine: lo pensaré, pero definitivamente si voy, NO seré tu cita…

Kurt: pero… *era tarde, Blaine ya había bajado del coche y no pudo reclamar, tomó su celular y le escribió un mensaje rápido, antes de entrar Blaine lo leyó…

(Mensaje)

BLAINE: Que sexy caminas guapo, te veo mañana ;)

Blaine: ¡Degenerado! *le grito entrando a su casa, pero no evitó que kurt se diera cuenta que se sonrojo ante el mensaje…*

* * *

Nota: Las canciones son:

Intermission – Big Time Rush

Mirrors (spanish versión) – Kevin Karla & La Banda


	5. Capitulo 5

Holaaaa :D Se que no deberia emocionarme mucho, pero ya tengo 5 reviews xD Gracias e.e

Por facebook me preguntaron ¿cada cuando subirás capitulo?

La verdad, no lo se :/ Estas semanas estaré subiendo varios, como 3 a la semana para ponerme al corriente aqui a como va la historia en facebook e.e

Despues mas o menos actualizaría cada 2 semanas, lo se es mucho :| Pero usualmente con trabajos acabo medio capitulo por semana

Espero les vaya gustando la historia, este capitulo es muuy bonito porque...pues... pasa algo bonito xD

En un review me pidieron klex x'D En facebook voy en el capitulo 44 y aun no tienen nada de nada, asi que aqui aun no pidan LOLxd

Tambien otra cosa que eh notado, muuy raro es que se borra en nombre del señor Shue en los capitulos, no se porque! Fanfiction no lo quiere e.e

Asi que cuando vean que algo solo tiene los ":", ese era el Sr. Shue :P

Sin mas rodeos, los dejo leyendo :D

* * *

Capitulo 5

(Jueves)

Kurt se levantó con un dolor de cabeza horrible, los ojos le ardían demasiado, pero aun así fue a la escuela, solo se tomo una pastilla y prefirió irse en camión, no vaya a ser que en auto pase algo, Blaine se subió al mismo camión que él, solo que ya no alcanzó lugar y se fue de pie al lado de kurt…*

Blaine: ¿qué le paso a tu auto?

Kurt: nada, ¿no me puedo venir en camión? *tosió un poco*

Blaine: me vas a contagiar, no te acerques *dijo burlándose*

Kurt: *rio un poco* tonto… *le pegó en el hombro mientras se levantaba se su asiento, bajaron del camión y se dirigieron a francés juntos, como siempre, ya era costumbre verlos así por los pasillos, tal vez ellos no se daban cuenta aun, pero se empezaba a sospechar que ambos eran pareja, llegaron a francés y se sentaron juntos, ambos participaron en esa materia, era su favorita, acabó y se fueron a clase de mate, ambos se veían coquetamente, ni le estaban poniendo atención a la clase, solo se veían, les tocaba química, Kurt le dijo a Blaine que se adelantara y este se fue, dejando kurt que fuera al baño, pero en el camino se encontró con Jacob, el tonto bloguero de McKinley, en su sitio cada año se burlaban del glee club , siempre mencionaba que todos ahí eran unos perdedores, pero no precisamente por eso se le acercó a kurt*

Jacob: Que nos puedes decir Kurt Hummel, que aparte de ser un loser mas del glee club, todo este tiempo ocultaste tu homosexualidad y ahora que sales con gay Anderson decides salir del closet *¡O POR DIOS! Kurt se quedó tieso, ¿su secreto descubierto? Tenía que evitar eso*

Kurt: espera, espera, en primer, ¿gay Anderson? ¿Enserio no tenias algo mejor? Además ¡NO ES MI NOVIO!, ¡por dios! *Sabia que lo que iba a decir le causaría demasiados problemas, mas con el hecho de que apenas fue perdonado por Blaine, pero no, no le quedaba de otra, era eso o se tenía que ir acostumbrando a las burlas del colegio* solo intento ser amigo con el nuevo gay, es muy débil y tonto, aun debe aprender a defenderse, y a ocultar su nivel de gay que se le nota desde lejos *rio algo nervioso, ¡sh*t! Se pasó con eso*

Jacob: entonces admites que no es tu novio, pero los rumores de que eres gay ¡SON CIERTOS! Y todo por ese glee club

Kurt: ¿sabes que Jacob? ¿Sabes que si requiere valor? ¡Ponerse de pie y cantar sobre algo! Así que aquí hay un mensaje para que todos lo lean en tu blog, la próxima vez, en vez de publicar un comentario anónimo, sobre mí, ¡Di lo que tengas que decirme a la cara! *estaba molesto, todos esos rumores lo desesperaban pero más que nada tenía miedo de que se supiera la verdad, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al parecer había sido golpeado con un slushie rojo, cuando sintió el frio de este se encogió de hombros, escucho la risa y un comentario de un jugador de futbol ¿enserio? ¿sus propios "amigos"? eso no era lo peor, todo había sido grabado por Jacob, toda la basura que le lanzó a Blaine no sirvió de nada, se odiaba a sí mismo por eso, el slushie comenzó a recorrer su abdomen, se sentía muy extraño, se metió al baño y empezó a llorar, ya todos estaban en clase así que el baño estaba solo, abrió la llave de un lavabo, corrían lagrimas por sus mejillas que fueron lavadas, trató de calmarse pero no podía, cerró la llave y se recargó en el lavabo, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, de repente se abrió la puerta del baño, no quería ver, cuando sintió unas manos en su hombro

Blaine: ¿estás bien? *Kurt se volteó, cuando lo vio de frente no le dijo nada, solo lo abrazó, a lo que el moreno respondió*

Kurt: perdóname, perdóname… *no dejaba de repetir entre susurros y lagrimas, Blaine no entendía a que se refería, solo asentía, no era el momento para preguntarlo el "porque quería que lo perdonara" , se apartó de él y se quito la playera, al principio kurt se sorprendió ¿Qué pretendía?, pero al ver sus brazos desnudos y la mitad de su pecho hicieron que dejara de llorar, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, vergüenza, enojo consigo mismo, y en ese momento, lujuria, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para sentir eso, ¡pero lo sentía! El simple hecho de ver a Blaine mojando un poco su playera en el lavabo le parecía ¿sexy? Tenía que controlar sus pensamientos, Blaine pasó su playera medio mojada por las mejillas de kurt, ese simple gesto tan dulce hizo que ambos olvidaran que estaban en un baño, de que a kurt le lanzaron un slushie, de que Blaine tenía 5 minutos para regresar a química porque solo iba a ir al baño, todo eso desapareció, solo eran ellos 2 y nadie más, Blaine bajó la tela de su playera hasta el cuello de Kurt limpiándolo, haciendo que este gimiera, no sabía Blaine si era por el alivio o porque realmente estaba excitando a Kurt, solo sonrió ante el hecho de que podía ser la segunda opción, mientras en ese momento kurt solo cerraba los ojos, cuando acabo de limpiarlo ambos se vieron, estaban bastante cerca que hasta podían sentir la respiración del otro, Kurt tomó la iniciativa de acercarse un poco más, Blaine no se alejó, sabía lo que quería hacer kurt y no lo iba a evitar, sus narices se rozaron, provocando que ambos entre cerraran los ojos, el espacio entre ellos era mínimo, Blaine sostenía su playera con una mano y con esa misma sostenía a kurt de la cintura, kurt puso una de sus manos en el pecho de Blaine, el espacio entre ambos fue nulo, unieron sus labios como uno solo, encajando a la perfección, al sentir el sabor del otro ambos sentían que flotaban, Blaine subió su mano desocupada al cuello de Kurt para acercarlo un poco más, debido a que kurt es un poco más alto que Blaine, ninguno de los 2 se movía, solo permanecían con los labios juntos, Blaine tomo la iniciativa y empezó a volver el beso profundo, moviendo sus labios a la par de los de Kurt, tratando de succionar los labios del otro, pero no duro mucho, un grito al fondo del pasillo de un profesor regañando a sus alumnos los sacó de ese mundo perfecto, ambos separaron sus labios con un sonido, abrieron los ojos y kurt sonrió, Blaine estaba completamente sonrojado y sus labios estaban ligeramente rojos, Kurt no dudaba de que los suyo estuvieran iguales, Blaine lo soltó de la cintura y se dispuso a ponerse la playera, Kurt solo movió la cabeza, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado, aquel chico, Blaine, el que fue amor a primera vista, acababa de besarlo, y no era un sueño, acababa de pasar, ahora conoce el sabor de sus labios, Blaine terminó de ponerse la playera y ambos salieron del baño, llegaron a química y la clase pasó entre miradas a Kurt por su ropa manchada de rojo, y miradas coquetas entre kurt y Blaine, y así finalizó la clase, salieron juntos y kurt llevó a casa a Blaine, en el camino no se dijeron nada, cuando llegaron a casa de Blaine se miraron, no sabían si después de eso lo podían volver a hacer, volver a juntar sus labios como en el baño, Blaine se puso nervioso y solo le dijo un "gracias" apurado y se bajó, kurt solo lo observó bajarse y caminar, pero Blaine se detuvo a medio camino y se regresó, kurt bajo su ventanilla al ver que este se regresaba, Blaine llegó hasta el, se agachó y lo besó, no como en el baño, este fue más seguro, con más confianza entre ambos, Kurt tomó la mejilla de Blaine y lo acercó más, ambos profundizaron el beso tratando de devorar sus labios, permitiendo que sus lenguas explorarán la boca del otro, pero se separaron por algo de lo que temía Blaine…*

MDB: ¡Blaine! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!? *le gritó enojada desde la entrada de su casa*

Blaine: *al escucharla se separó de Kurt algo asustado* Nada…Yo…Nada…

MDB: *empezó a hablar mientras caminaba hacia el* Blaine Anderson! ¡No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo con este! *ya había llegado con ellos y señaló a Kurt, tomó del brazo a Blaine y lo jaló a la casa* tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar… *Blaine no pudo decir nada, solo le indicó a kurt que luego le hablaba, kurt se bajó del auto, pero se quedó parado al lado de el, la cara de enojo de la Sra. Anderson lo asustó demasiado, empezó a oír gritos y decidió irse, no quería causarle a Blaine otro problemas, en toda la tarde kurt no recibió ninguna llamada o mensaje de Blaine, le preocupó demasiado, pero no quiso hablarle, no quería causar más problemas de los que ya había causado, más los que causaría con lo que le dijo a Jacob, era definitivo, estaba más que en problemas…*

* * *

(Viernes)

Kurt no quería ir a la escuela, no quería hacer nada, estaba preocupado, por Blaine, por el blog, por todo, por si mismo, por los rumores de que "si es gay o no" , no soportaría las burlas, los slushies, ya no quería existir, pero el hecho de saber cómo estaba Blaine le dio ánimos para ir, llegó a la escuela y no lo vio, eso lo preocupó demasiado, llegó a química y su "compañero" no estaba, hizo el experimento solo, en el glee club el Sr. Shue iba a dar unas indicaciones, pero alguien lo interrumpió…*

Blaine: ¿Puedo pasar?

Sr. Shue: Claro, adelante *Blaine miró a Kurt algo triste, el Sr. Shue tenía las indicaciones para las seccionales (locales) y dijo que podían continuar con las canciones, Blaine levantó la mano para pasar y el Sr. Shue lo dejó*

Blaine: Me gustaría que todos me acompañaran al auditorio, ahí es donde quiero hacer mi presentación y además ya lo aparté

Sr. Shue: ¿Porque en el auditorio Blaine? *preguntó curioso*

Blaine: Porque así va a ser algo especial *todos lo miraron raro, un poco mas Kurt, ¿especial? ¿Porque tenía que ser especial? Todos siguieron a Blaine quien salió de la sala del glee club casi llorando, Kurt se preocupó demasiado, llegaron al auditorio y había un piano, Blaine les indicó que se sentarán*

Sr. Shue: mmm ok entonces Blaine ¿Qué nos vas a cantar?

Blaine: Quiero cantar "Against All Odds" para una persona muy especial *Los ojos de kurt se llenaron de lagrimas al igual que los de Blaine* Porque la palabra mas difícil de decir es adiós *¿qué? ¿Adiós? Kurt no entendía, pero no preguntó en ese momento ya que Blaine empezó a cantar*

How can I just let you walk away,  
just let you leave without a trace (¿Cómo puedo dejarte ir,  
simplemente marchar sin dejar rastro? )  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all (Cuando estoy aquí respirando contigo  
Tu eres el unico que realmente  
me conoció demasiado)

How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave (¿Cómo puedes tu alejarte de mi  
Cuando todo lo que  
puedo hacer es verte ir? )  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain,  
and even shared the tears (Porque hemos compartido la risa y el dolor  
y hasta compartimos las lágrimas )  
You're the only one who really knew me at all (Tu eres el unico que realmente  
me conoció demasiado)

So take a look at me now,  
There's just an empty space (Pues mírame ahora,  
solo hay un espacio vacío)  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face (Y no queda nada  
que me recuerde  
Tan solo como era tu cara )  
Oh take a look at me now,  
There's just an empty space (Oh, mírame ahora,  
solo hay solo un espacio vacío )  
And you coming back to me  
is against all odds and that's what I've got to face (Y tu regreso hacia mi es contra viento y marea  
y eso es lo que tengo que enfrentar )

I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry (Desearía poder hacer que te des vuelta  
Que te des vuelta y me veas llorar )  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why (Hay tanto que necesito decirte  
Muchas razones por qué )  
You're the only one who really knew me at all (Tu eres el único que realmente  
me conoció demasiado )

*¿Que quería decir Blaine con esa canción? ¿Adiós a quien? ¿A la escuela? ¿Solo a él? ¡Qué quería decir! Termino la canción y Blaine casi estaba llorando*¿Me dejarían a solas con Kurt por favor? *todos se pararon y se fueron, Kurt se subió al escenario con el*

Kurt: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque la canción? No entiendo… *dijo sollozando*

Blaine: Porque me iré de la ciudad *llorando*

Kurt: *sus palabras fueron como cuchillos a su corazón* ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? *Llorando* ¿Cuando? Por favor... *tomó la mano de Blaine* no te vayas…

Blaine: Me voy el domingo, después de nuestro beso mi mamá tomo esa decisión...

Kurt: Por favor, quédate conmigo…

Blaine: No puedo *tratando de controlar su llanto* Mañana iré a la fiesta de Rachel sea como sea, tal vez me cueste un castigo pero ya no tengo más que perder, el domingo me voy al medio día, aun tenemos este día para disfrutarlo, bueno solo estos minutos

Kurt: *aun seguía llorando* ¿A dónde te vas? ¡Yo iré por ti! ¡A donde vayas!

Blaine: Lo sé, y quiero que sepas algo *tomó su mano* Jamás olvides que te amo, pensé que esa palabra jamás la diría, pensé que este sentimiento no existía, hasta que llegaste tu *estas palabras hicieron que kurt llorara mas, su "guapo" se iba a ir lejos* No me voy lejos, la ciudad queda a 2 horas de aquí pero, voy a estar en un internado de hombres, es la Academia Dalton

Kurt: ¿Habrá forma de que nos sigamos viendo?…

Blaine: *suspira* Si, pero no creo que se pueda en estos 2 primeros meses, mi mamá estará vigilándome, incluso hoy tuve que decirle que tenía que entregar un proyecto importante para poder venir aunque sea al glee club

Kurt: Entonces no me digas que es una despedida, porque jamás te diré adiós, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo

Blaine: Te amo… *ambos estaban sollozando, el hecho de que se alejara Blaine dolía, Unieron sus labios en uno de los lugares que pasaría a ser el más emotivo, Kurt tuvo la confianza de pasar sus brazos por la nuca de Blaine, no era una despedida definitiva, pero se besaron con esa intensidad, sus lenguas batallaban por saber quien tendría el dominio*

Kurt: *se separó de Blaine a falta de aire y recargó su frente en la del moreno* También te amo… *dicho esto Blaine se comenzó a alejar* ¿Mañana paso por ti para ir con Rachel?

Blaine: A una cuadra de mi casa a las 8:30 *se perdió entre las cortinas del auditorio, era un hecho que no era despedida oficial, pero no quería decirle adiós ni por un día, era más que obvio, ambos estaban enamorados porque habían encontrado a su alma gemela, aunque tuvieran poco de conocerse, ambos sabían que estaban destinados a estar juntos por mucho tiempo…*


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaaa! :D Eh venido con un capitulo nuevo! *O*

Este capitulo es medio triste,no los quiero spolear pero está triste ToT xd

Gracias Por Sus Reviews! :3 Eso me impulsa a seguir subiendo este sensual fic :3

Sin mas rodeos los dejo leyendo, disfruten la lectura :D

* * *

Capitulo 6

(Sábado)

Un día menos, un día mas para muchas personas, pero para Kurt y Blaine era una cuenta regresiva, Kurt fue temprano a casa de Rachel para platicar, era más unidos como amigos, le resumió la historia mientras caminaban a casa de Rachel ya que habían ido por un café...*  
Rachel: ¿por qué seguías conmigo entonces?  
Kurt: No lo se...  
Rachel: Y yo que pensé que te destruiría el corazón...  
Kurt: perdóname por eso *rio un poco*  
Rachel: Y bueno ¿qué vas a hacer? Tienes que pedirle que sea tu novio antes de que se vaya  
Kurt: ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si su mamá nos descubre y lo lleva más lejos? ¿Y si me molestan más? *Preguntó rápidamente*  
Rachel: ¿No al menos valdrá la pena?  
Kurt: tienes razón pero ¡no sé cómo enfrentar toda esta situación! todo está pasando muy rápido, además de que estoy seguro de que debo ir acostumbrándome a los slushies y burlas  
Rachel: ¿A qué escuela me dijiste que se iba? *Entrando a su casa, ya habían llegado*  
Kurt: A la Academia Dalton, ¿por qué? *Preguntó mientras seguía a Rachel, entraron a un estudio*  
Rachel: Porque vamos a investigar sobre ese colegio *tecleando en la laptop que había en el estudio* ¡Bingo! La Academia Dalton es una prestigiada academia para hombres  
Kurt: ¿Qué? ¿Porque su mamá lo mete a una escuela de hombres sabiendo que su hijo es gay y peor aún, sabiendo que él está conmigo?  
*Enojado*  
Rachel: ¡Tranquilo! en primera no estás con el oficialmente, un beso no indica eso, en segunda, ¿no has pensado en irte a esa escuela?  
Kurt:¡ Me encanta que te alegre que este contigo!  
Rachel: no lo digo por eso y lo sabes, solo que si quieres estar con el, puedes cambiarte allá  
Kurt: Es privada, no sé si mi padre pueda pagarla  
Rachel: tienes razón, mira *tocándole el hombro* vas a ver que habrá solución, solo antes de que se vaya ¡pídele que ande contigo!  
Kurt: Va a estar rodeado de hombres, va a encontrar algo mejor que yo *baja la cabeza*  
Rachel: Se positivo, por algo él te ha besado ¿no? ¡Porque le gustas!  
Kurt: siento que si voy rápido el se aleje  
Rachel: Mira, deja tus dilemas de lado, luego los solucionas, ¡ayúdame a organizar mi sótano para la fiesta! *Ambos bajaron al sótano y lo decoraron, había un escenario y una mini-barra, Rachel comentó que esa sería la primera vez que tomaría, kurt no tomaría ya que no le gusta, además de querer impresionar a Blaine, acomodaron un estéreo, micrófonos y muchos CDs karaoke, sin dudo iba a ser ¡una gran fiesta! pasaron la tarde platicando.  
El primero en llegar fue Finn, se puso amoroso con Rachel así que le preguntó desde cuando salían, ella le contestó que después de haber terminado con él, "wow que rápido superas" dijo kurt con un tono sarcástico, dieron las 8:20 y Kurt fue por Blaine a una cuadra de su casa, como habían quedado, el moreno se las ingenió para salir por la ventana de su cuarto y bajar por un árbol, si entraba su mamá a su cuarto vería la nota de que se había ido, y regresaba al siguiente día...*

Blaine: *llegando con kurt* hola, ¡qué bien te ves!  
Kurt: ¡no más que tú! *Contestó tratando de disimular el sonrojo que tenia* ¿Como saliste de tu casa?  
Blaine: Por la ventana, hay un árbol al lado así que es fácil  
Kurt: bueno entonces vámonos antes de que nos descubran *Blaine se subió al auto y se fueron a casa de Rachel* Oye Blaine, estaba pensando...si...  
Blaine: ¿Si qué?  
Kurt: ¿si te agrada la idea de que me cambie a la academia Dalton?  
Blaine: *sorprendido* ¡Wow! mmm no se qué decir, no quiero que te cambies si tú no quieres  
Kurt: Quiero estar contigo siempre...  
Blaine: Y yo no quiero que te cambies de escuela solo para estar conmigo, ¡tienes tus amigos y todo! yo voy a estar bien  
Kurt: *estacionando el auto frente a la casa de Rachel* ¿y si conoces a alguien mas? *Agachó la cabeza*  
Blaine: No creía en el amor hasta que te conocí ¿y crees que encuentre a alguien que me enseñe ese sentimiento de nuevo? *tomando su mano* ¡Por favor! deja de preocuparte y vamos a divertirnos *entraron a casa de Rachel, todo el glee club ya estaba ahí, varios ya borrachos, Blaine quiso disfrutar la noche, pero no en exceso, solo tomó un poco, lo suficiente para solo estar mareado, entre risas y el karaoke, Rachel propuso jugar a la botella, era algo rara borracha, pero divertía, Sam besó a Brittany, al principio todos se sorprendieron por la duración de aquel beso, pero después se empezaron a reír, Rachel la giró y se beso con puck, fue mínimo el beso ya que Finn los apartó, era turno de kurt, quería pasar pero nadie se lo permitió, así que la giro y señaló a Blaine, todos se quedaron extrañados, pero Rachel para ayudar dijo que las reglas son reglas, así que debían besarse, Blaine se había dado cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba kurt, así que fingió estar borracho ya que el si había bebido, acercó a kurt hacia él y le plantó un beso en los labios, aparentaba que sería corto, pero ambos se perdieron en ese corto circuito que sienten cuando juntan sus labios y lo hicieron mas intenso, Blaine tomó del rosto a Kurt para acercarlo más y se separaron a falta de aire, ambos estaban sonriendo, para romper el hielo Rachel comenzó a gritar "¡que excitante!" y Blaine le siguió la corriente, le guiño un ojo a kurt, el castaño entendió el mensaje, solo le sonrió, no falto el estúpido comentario de puck diciendo "no sabía que kurt era marica", a lo que Finn lo defendió, jamás lo había hecho, creo que el hecho de que su mamá este saliendo con el papá de kurt lo ha hecho cambiar, mas con kurt, siguió la fiesta entre risas y mas besos, Artie y Tina, Mercedes y Finn, Quinn y Puck, pero Blaine y Kurt no siguieron el juego, todo era divertido hasta que un mensaje al celular de Blaine llegó

"encontré la nota, duerme bien con ese muchachito porque será la última vez que lo verás" -Mamá

eso espantaba, ella era capaz de muchas cosas, kurt empezaba a tener sueño así que se fueron de la fiesta, llegaron a casa de kurt, Blaine se la imaginaba diferente, pero era bonita, entraron sigilosamente y kurt le dijo que subiera a su cuarto en lo que él le avisaba a su padre que había llegado, por suerte Burt no se dio cuenta de nada, llegó a su cuarto y Blaine ya estaba acostado, abrazaba una almohada y para kurt, era lo más hermoso del mundo, se metió al baño y se cambió, cuando salió Blaine estaba admirando las cosas de la mesa de noche de kurt...*

Kurt: ¿qué haces? *Pregunto riendo*  
Blaine: Viendo tus cosas, tienes demasiados productos para la piel  
Kurt: soy algo vanidoso *en un tono presumido*  
Blaine: *se metió a la cama* ¿esto va a ser extraño? *Dijo riendo*  
Kurt: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vamos a dormir juntos y ni siquiera somos pareja?  
Blaine: ¿no lo somos? *Preguntó extrañado* pensé que si lo éramos por los besos  
Kurt: ¡no me lo has preguntado oficialmente!  
Blaine: ¿Y porque debo preguntártelo yo? Tu eres el que de fijo en mi primero no yo a ti  
Kurt: buen punto... *rio un poco*  
Blaine: ¿entonces?...  
Kurt: ¿Entonceees? *Imitó el tono de Blaine*  
Blaine: Solo hazlo oficial kurt *tomo su mano*  
Kurt: Blaine, ¿quieres ser mi novio?  
Blaine: me encantaría... *lo besó, fue un beso muy tierno, pero kurt aprovecho el momento para poner una mano en el pecho de Blaine y por inercia comenzar a bajarla* Muy rápido, muy rápido... *dijo tomando la mano de kurt*  
Kurt: lo siento, yo... perdón es que... *no sabía ni que decir por lo apenado que estaba*  
Blaine: no importa, pero no vayamos tan rápido ¿ok? mejor hablemos *sonriendo*  
Kurt: ¿de qué quieres hablar?  
Blaine: de nosotros, de ti, de mi, de todo... *así inició una noche de historias donde ambos conocieron más a fondo a aquella persona de la que estaban enamorados, olvidando por completo que al otro día se separarían, después de 3 horas de hablar ambos quedaron dormidos...*

* * *

(Domingo)

***  
Kurt despertó con Blaine al lado suyo, no podía creerlo, ¡durmió con él! no de la forma pervertida sino de una forma tierna y romántica, se levantó sin despertar a Blaine y se empezó a poner cosas en la cara para limpiarla, Burt le gritó desde la cocina y Kurt le contestó que en un segundo bajaba, Burt ignoraba completamente el hecho de que Blaine estaba ahí, subió a la recamara de kurt y cuando abrió, no esperaba encontrar esa escena...*  
Burt: *abriendo la puerta, vio la cama y se dio cuenta que había alguien aun acostado* Hijo no entiendo esta rece... *su mirada se desvió al tocador de kurt observándolo*  
Kurt: papá te dije que bajaba en un minuto... *Burt observó rápidamente a la persona en la cama, si no era Kurt, ¿quien estaba ahí?*  
Blaine: *despertando por las voces del cuarto* ¿Kurt? *Dijo tallando sus ojos* me duele la cabeza... *dijo pasando su mano por su alborotada cabellera*  
Burt: Lo siento pero, ¡¿qué hace un chico en tu cama kurt?! *Dijo enojado*  
Kurt: Es un amigo, anoche se emborrachó y no podía dejarlo ir así a su casa *contesto nerviosamente*  
Burt: ¿Y porque no durmió en la habitación de huéspedes? Kurt ¡no puedes traer chicos así nada más!  
Kurt: ¡Papá! ¡no hicimos nada! ayude a un amigo a que no tuviera un accidente *contestó aun nervioso, porque si, Burt sabía que su hijo es gay pero una cosa es saberlo, y otra cosa es que encuentres a un chico en la cama de tu hijo*  
Burt: mira... *tratando de controlarse* hablamos luego, y ya es tarde, que tu amigo se vaya a su casa... *dijo muy serio y salió de habitación*  
Blaine: Oh kurt perdón si te causé problemas *sentándose a la orilla de la cama*  
Kurt: no te preocupes, ahorita soluciono eso, lo importante ahora es que te lleve a tu casa antes de que me mate tu mamá *rio un poco acercándose a Blaine*  
Blaine: ¡No te quiere matar! *Kurt le alzó una ceja* ok si quiere *rio un poco y se levantó de la cama, ambos se besaron*  
Kurt: *separándose de él* ¿te das cuenta que estamos tranquilos a pesar de que nos vamos a dejar de ver?  
Blaine: solo será por un mes *tomando de la cintura a kurt*  
Kurt: ¿y si en ese mes conoces a alguien más? *Agachó la cabeza, era obvio que estaba preocupado, no había estado con él en una relación formal ni un día y lo quitan de su lado*  
Blaine: ¿Y si tu también conoces a alguien? *Le levanto la cara tomándolo de la barbilla* Tu también puedes conocer a alguien, pero no me preocupo, ¿sabes por qué? porque confió en que en un mes, cuando nos veamos de nuevo, te darás cuenta de que te amo demasiado como para arruinar lo nuestro  
Kurt: yo tampoco lo arruinaría... *se acerco a él y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez lo hicieron un poco más largo*  
Blaine: *se separó a falta de aire* entonces no te preocupes ¿ok?  
Kurt: ok, entonces ya vámonos *kurt terminó de arreglarse y Blaine se mojó la cara, ambos bajaron y salieron de la casa, no sin antes que kurt le avisara a Burt, no muy convencido lo dejó ir, subieron al auto y se dirigieron a casa de Blaine, ambos iban diciéndose cuanto se iban a extrañar, pues no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y ya los separaban, kurt se detuvo a una cuadra de casa de Blaine...*  
Kurt: *orillando el auto* Llegamos... *dijo triste*  
Blaine: Te amo *dijo tomando su mano, kurt lo volteó a ver*  
Kurt: Yo también te amo... *ambos compartieron un abrazo, se separaron y compartieron un beso, le dolía a kurt dejarlo ir, y a Blaine le dolía alejarse de la persona que realmente le enseño a amar, se separaron y recargaron sus frentes*  
Blaine: te prometo que volveré en un mes, no me importa cómo pero lo haré  
Kurt: *se bajó del auto y se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y Blaine se bajó* debes irte...no quiero que te regañen... *lo volteó a ver y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ambos se abrazaron y no querían soltarse, pero Blaine debía irse, kurt lo soltó y Blaine solo le sonrió y se fue, era muy doloroso, en el camino Blaine iba llorando, Kurt se soltó a llorar y se sentó en el asiento en donde hace poco estaba el amor de su vida, lloró hasta que se hizo de noche, su papá lo había llamado y el solo le mando un mensaje de que llegaba tarde, Blaine por su parte recibió un gran regaño de parte de su mamá y un castigo que era peor que irse a Dalton, jamás imagino que su mamá fuera capaz de hacerle eso, Kurt seguía llorando, era noche y le llamó a Rachel para que fuera por él, Rachel llegó y vio que estaba con los ojos rojos y lagrimas cayendo de sus mejillas, no preguntó nada, solo abrazó a su amigo, comenzó a llover y Rachel se separó de él y encendió el auto, debía llevar a kurt a su casa, pues no estaba en condiciones para manejar, Kurt la miró diciendo "gracias" y Rachel le dio un pañuelo, kurt trató de relajarse en lo que llegaba a su casa, Rachel estacionó el auto y ayudo a su amigo a entrar ya que casi no veía por lo hinchado de sus ojos, Burt lo vio y se preocupó, Rachel le explicó que había llorado toda la tarde, pero aun no sabía porque, Burt no quiso preguntar, sabía que en ese momento era indebido, así que lo subió a su cuarto junto con Rachel y se acostó a dormir, no quería pensar en nada más que en él, y si pensaba en él lloraba aun mas, sentía que ya no valía vivir si él no estaba a su lado, y que irónico, porque hace 3 semanas ni sabía que existía y ahora, simplemente no podía vivir sin él, se había convertido en alguien muy especial y justo cuando lo había aceptado, lo quitaron de su lado...*


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaaa! :D**

**Anduve desaparecida estos dias, es que ya saben, una como adolescente cuestionando la vida xD**

**Eh estado medio "achicopalada", osease triste :| Ya saben, problemas familiar y eso e.e**

**Los dejo con este capitulo medio triste, mi Kurt extraña a Blainey u.u**

**Esta un poco corto, pero tenia que dejarlo hasta ahi para dejarlos en suspenso xD**

**¡Disfruten La Lectura! ¡Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows! **

* * *

Capitulo 7

(Lunes)

* * *  
Kurt se levantó con fiebre, estaba mal, tal vez no solo mal de salud, sino mal emocionalmente, su guapo se había ido y no sabría nada de él hasta dentro de un mes, eso era devastador, así que habló con su papá...*  
Kurt: Papá de verdad no quiero ir a la escuela, no me siento bien... *estaba acostado en su cama*  
Burt: ¿es por ese chico?  
Kurt: ¿por qué dices eso? *Dijo sentándose en el respaldo*  
Burt: Porque eres mi hijo y te conozco *se sentó al lado de él* dime ¿qué pasa?  
Kurt: Lo quiero, pero me lo quitaron... *agacho la cabeza*  
Burt: ¿Cómo? ¿Se fue con alguien más? *Estaba confundido*  
Kurt: No, no exactamente, su mamá nos cacho besan... *se detuvo un segundo, ¿era correcto decirle eso a su padre?, pero Burt lo comprendía*  
Burt: Los cacho besándose, ¿y qué paso? *Contestó tranquilo para darle confianza a su hijo*  
Kurt: y lo regaño, así que lo cambió de escuela en Westerville, para alejarlo de mi *sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas*  
Burt: pero lo puedes ir a ver  
Kurt: No, no puedo, investigue con Rachel y es un internado, cualquier persona que lo visite lo registran y su mamá se dará cuenta  
Burt: ¿y has pensado en cambiarte a esa escuela? *Kurt lo miró esperanzado, ¿era una indirecta de que lo podía cambiar? pero volvió a la realidad*  
Kurt: es una escuela muy cara papá *dijo desilusionado* no puedes pagarla  
Burt: puedo hallar la forma de pagarla kurt, el punto es de que no estés así  
Kurt: no quiero que te llenes de deudas y te quedes sin dinero *dijo seguro, realmente quería ir, pero si eso implicaba que su padre tuviera que trabajar más, esperaría* Estoy bien... Estaré bien...

* * *

(Martes)

Kurt aun seguía mal, le había dado una tos muy fuerte, Rachel fue a verlo después de la escuela junto con Finn y Tina, ya que kurt le pidió a Rachel que la llevara, era amiga de Blaine, debía saber algo de él...*  
Rachel: ¿cómo has estado? *Se sentó en la cama y le tomo la mano a kurt*  
Kurt: mal, pero estaré bien *tosió un poco*  
Finn: vas a estar bien kurt, vas a ver *le guiño el ojo, jamás lo había hecho, ¿quería decir algo?*  
Kurt: gracias, pero ahora lo que me haría sentir mejor es saber de él *Tina y Rachel se miraron* ¿qué pasa?  
Tina: hoy en la mañana me habló... *hizo una pausa aniquilarte para kurt*  
Kurt:¡¿ y?! ¡¿Que te dijo!? *dijo apurando a Tina a que continuara hablando, Rachel negó con la cabeza un poco*  
Tina: me hablo... Para decirme que te extraña, no le dije que estabas mal porque lo preocuparía pero te extraña...  
Kurt: *no estaba muy convencido* Yo también lo extraño... *una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, fue limpiada por Rachel*  
Rachel: Queremos que estés bien...  
Tina: además traje un kit para curar tu tos *saco algo de su mochila* aquí hay sopa, un poderoso antigripal en jarabe y vaporub, me dijeron que es muy bueno  
Kurt: Gracias Tina... *dijo recibiendo el recipiente, no dudo en abrirlo y sacar la sopa, sus 3 amigos soltaron una risa y le pasaron la tarea y los trabajos, al final Finchel se despidieron de Kurt y se fueron*  
Tina: ¿Te sientes mejor?  
Kurt: algo...  
Tina: *tomó el recipiente del kit y agarró el jarabe* Tómatelo, y después de pongo el vaporub  
Kurt: no tienes por qué molestarte Tina *dijo recibiendo el jarabe*  
Tina: No es molestia, al contrario, me agrada cuidar a las personas, mas a las que quiero  
Kurt: ¿Por qué no nos llevábamos así antes?  
Tina: porque primero conocí a tu hombre *ambos rieron, eso de "hombre" era algo raro de decir*  
Kurt: *se tomó la medicina* espero que esto no me dé sueño, comúnmente este tipo de medicina hace que me duerma  
Tina: Debes descansar, te sientes mal... *dijo al ver a kurt bostezando*  
Kurt: te dije que esa cosa me da sueño *dijo acostándose bien en su cama y en unos segundos quedar dormido, al verlo respirar tan tranquilo Tina suspiró*  
Tina: No quiero destruirte el corazón kurt *dijo susurrando y destapando el vaporub, se subió a la cama y se sentó en la cintura de kurt, una lagrima cayó por su mejilla, le desabotono la camisa y le aplico el vaporub* pero Blaine tal vez no regrese nunca...

* * *

(Miércoles)

***  
Kurt se levanto mejor, así que esta vez si iría a la escuela, llegó y tomo sus clases normales, pero algo le seguía haciendo falta, las burlas se hicieron presentes con el video de Jacob en la red, al menos ese día le toco solo un slushie...

* * *

(Jueves)

Un día más, un día menos, nada interesante pasaba, entre escuela y entrenamientos, sin omitir las burlas por su sexualidad...

* * *

(Viernes)

Lo único interesante y bueno era el glee club, pero para Kurt ya no lo era, ya no tenía a quien ver y cantarle, así que decidió presentarse el, cantándole al vacio, esperando noticia alguna de su novio, sacando sus sentimientos con la única canción que en ese momento quería que Blaine escuchara…

Yeah, I'll tell you something (Sí, Te diré algo)  
I think you'll understand (Pienso que lo entenderás)  
When I'll say that something (Cuando digo que algo)  
I wanna hold your hand (Quiero tomar tu mano)

Oh please, say to me (Oh, por favor, Digame )  
You'll let me be your man (Me dejarías ser tu hombre)  
And please, say to me (Y por favor, digame)  
You'll let me hold your hand (Que me sostienes la mano)  
I'll let me hold your hand (Ahora voy a tomar tu mano)  
I wanna hold your hand (Quiero tomar tu mano)

And when I touch you (Y cuando te toco )  
I feel happy inside (me siento felíz por dentro)  
It's such a feeling that my love (Es una sensación de mi amor)  
I can't hide (No puedo ocultarlo)

Yeah, you've got that something (Sí, tú tienes ese algo,)  
I think you'll understand (Creo que lo entenderás.)  
When I'll feel that something (Cuando siento algo)  
I wanna hold your hand (Quiero tomar tu mano)

…esperando verlo y tomar su mano y jamás dejarlo ir, pero era en vano, el ya no estaba ahí, y no sabía nada de él, quería con deseos saber cómo estaba y como el lograba respirar sin su novio, mientras cantaba el segundo verso sus ojos de llenaron de lagrimas, era inevitable no extrañarlo tanto, era inevitable extrañar sus besos, sus abrazos, su perfecto rostro, su cuerpo, todo él era inevitable, llego al tercer verso y las lagrimas cayeron por su mejilla, en el coro cantaba "quiero tomar tu mano" con ese verdadero significado, con el significado de que la próxima vez que lo observara, sostendría su mano y jamás lo dejaría irse...

* * *

(Sábado)

Sin Blaine, sin salidas...

* * *

(Domingo)

Se repetía lo mismo, apenas había pasado una semana de que lo separaron del amor de su vida, recordando todos esos besos y ese "intento" de algo con Blaine, de acordarse de aquel pecho tan fornido cerró sus ojos y gimió levemente, kurt jamás había sentido "lujuria" por alguien, pero con Blaine quería hacer todo, y ahora, ahora no podía hacer nada...

* * *

****  
Así pasaron los días, entre días yendo a la escuela, el club glee y después a casa; Rachel, Finn y Tina eran sus nuevos mejores amigos, los 3 lo iban a visitar los fines de semana y veían una película, Rachel y Tina eran igual de amorosas con él, pero Finn solo lo era cuando ellas no estaban, era algo raro para Kurt pues era un chico, y uno muy apuesto y jamás lo había tratado así, en una ocasión kurt se acordó de su primer beso con Blaine y se puso algo triste, así que cuando las chicas fueron por algo de tomar, Finn tomó la mano de Kurt, lo miró y le dijo un cálido "todo va a estar bien" , Kurt sintió una descarga de electricidad por su cuerpo, pero se fue en el instante en que Blaine regresó a su mente, otro encuentro raro fue cuando Finn por primera vez decía un "te ves bien kurt" hacia un outfit de kurt de un miércoles, así pasaron los días, hasta llegar al mas importante, al que de verdad valía la pena que llegara, el día 30, un mes después de que él se fue y el día en que Blaine le había prometido volver...


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaaaa! :D**

**Andaba desaparecida xD Pero aqui esta otro capitulo lml**

**Esta un poco...bueno...esta triste este capitulo :|**

**Aun así aprovecho para agradecerles todos sus reviews! :3**

**Amo a cada personita que lee mi fic **

**Sin mas rodeos... ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Capitulo 8

-Día 30-

(Martes)

***  
Kurt se levantó como el resto de los días anteriores, sintiendo que algo faltaba, todo un mes sin saber absolutamente nada de Blaine, todo esta situación lo torturaba, pero según su cuenta hoy era día de volver a verlo, aunque sus esperanzas no eran muchas, se dio un baño, desayunó y se fue a la escuela, como en los últimos 7 días al primero que vio fue a Finn, pero ya sin Rachel, no sabía bien como iba su relación pero mientras Finn se siguiera comportando como un verdadero amigo no le tomaba mucha importancia...*  
Finn: ¡hola kurt! *Le dijo dándole un abrazo*  
Kurt: Hola ¿Qué tal? *Le correspondió al abrazo, sentía raro, pues Finn no era feo, pero su corazón ya tenía dueño*  
Finn: ¡Bien! Oye ¿hoy vas a ir al Glee Club? *Rascándose la cabeza*  
Kurt: Finn, yo no me vuelo clases *dijo riendo*  
Finn: ¡Tienes razón! A quien le pregunto *rio con kurt* bueno es que quiero cantar, pero me gustaría que estés ahí conmigo  
Kurt: Claro Finn, ¿Y qué vas a cantar?  
Finn: aun no sé, durante el día me voy a decid... *no acabo la frase, su mirada se desvió hacia el fondo del pasillo*  
Kurt: ¿Finn? *Volteó hacia donde el miraba y ahí estaba, ahí estaba su "guapo", ahí estaba Blaine con otro uniforme, era un uniforme muy formal, ¿cómo militarizado? ¿Blaine se había ido a una escuela militar? Todas esas dudas corrían por la cabeza de kurt mientras admiraba a ese hombre tan guapo, cuando Blaine cruzó miradas con Kurt sonrió, kurt no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si correr hacia el o esperar a que avanzara, quedo congelado, quedo congelado de la impresión, Blaine se acercó con una amplia sonrisa a él, ¡dios! Como hipnotizaba esa sonrisa tan perfecta, cada vez que estaba más cerca sentía que su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, llegó a su lado y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas*  
Blaine: hola... *dijo observando a kurt con una mirada tan profunda, kurt no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó, lo abrazó como si no quisiera dejarlo ir una vez más, ya no lo permitiría, ya no se iría de su lado*  
Kurt: *se separó de Blaine* ¡te amo! ¡Te amo tanto! ¡No vuelvas a dejarme nunca! *Volvió a abrazar a Blaine, le correspondió con la misma fuerza y le besó la cabeza*  
Blaine: Tenemos que hablar kurt... *se separó de él y le tomó la mano, lo llevó a las gradas de la cancha, realmente quería decirle algo importante*  
Kurt: *estaba algo preocupado, pero no soltaba la mano de Blaine, no lo quería ni pensar, ya no podía estar un segundo sin el* ¿cómo te fue con tu mamá después de que te quedaste conmigo?  
Blaine: mal Kurt *agachó la cabeza* muy mal... *Blaine quería pronunciar algo, pero no podía*  
Kurt: ¿qué pasó Blaine? *dijo algo confundido*  
Blaine: No me transfirió a Dalton, kurt...  
Kurt: Eso lo estoy notando por el uniforme, pero lo importante es que ya estas aquí conmigo, no importa si es solo por un rato *lo tomó del cuello y lo besó, fue un beso algo salvaje, pues ambos se extrañaban con locura, pero el beso se volvió salado por las lagrimas que recorrían las mejillas de Blaine*  
Blaine: *se separó y recargo su frente en la de kurt* Ese es el problema Kurt, solo será por este rato *cerró sus ojos y comenzaron a salir más lagrimas*  
Kurt: *se separó y lo miró asustado* ¿A qué te refieres Blaine?  
Blaine: *se tranquilizó, lo que iba a hacer le dolería demasiado* Kurt... Estoy en una escuela militar en Boston, se supone que esta mañana salí para dirigirme a ella, no para estar aquí...pero te prometí que regresaría y lo cumplí, solo que para mí es difícil venir e irme...  
Kurt: *le tomó la barbilla* Lo solucionaremos juntos *le dio otro beso en los labios pero fue cortado por Blaine*  
Blaine: no me entiendes Kurt...Eh venido a terminar contigo... *dijo a punto de llorar con la cabeza agachada, kurt quedó perplejo, ¿esto realmente estaba pensando? ¿Aquel chico que conoció en aquella lista, que pasó una semana coqueteándole arriesgando su popularidad, estaba terminando con él? ¿Por un cambio de escuela?  
Kurt: ¿por qué? Podemos mantener nuestra relación a distancia Blaine pero por favor *tomándole las manos a Blaine y se las coloco en su pecho* no me dejes, no podré con eso, ¡te amo!  
Blaine: No hagas esto mas difícil kurt, yo también te amo demasiado *sujetando fuerte sus manos en su pecho* pero no me fui a Dalton kurt, no estoy a unas pocas horas, estoy lejos, y me escapé hoy, y no voy a recibir una llamada de atención, será un castigo grave, no puedo salir ni siquiera a ver a mi mamá, estoy internado en ese maldito colegio militar, entiéndeme kurt...  
Kurt: ¡tú también entiéndeme! *Le subió el tono de voz mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas* Estuve esperándote todo un mes, ¡sufriendo por tu regreso! Por ti moriría Blaine *le tomo la cara con sus manos al ver que Blaine bajaba la cabeza y comenzaba a llorar aun mas*  
Blaine: no lo hagas difícil kurt... *le besó los labios, fue un beso salado por las lagrimas, pero iba a ser su último beso, Blaine se separó y se dio la media vuelta saliendo de ahí, dejando a kurt con los ojos cerrados y llorando*  
Kurt: Maldito... *se sentó en el piso y puso su cabeza en sus rodillas y lloró aun mas* maldito ¡te amo! *Blaine aun lo escuchó, no se había ido lejos de donde estaba kurt gritándole al vacio, deseaba regresar y decirle que eso no es lo que quería, que quería estar con él, abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerle el amor por primera vez, cuidarlo el resto de sus días y defenderlo si se metía en problemas, pero no podía, siguió avanzando y en el camino reconoció a Finn por el glee club y le habló*  
Blaine: ¿me harías un favor? *Dijo tratando de controlar sus lágrimas*  
Finn: si, ¿qué pasa? *dijo algo confundido por el estado de Blaine*  
Blaine: Cuida a Kurt... *se controlo de nuevo* cuídalo mucho... *le toco el hombro y desapareció por el pasillo que se dirigía a la salida de la escuela*  
Finn: te lo prometo... *le dijo al vacio*

***  
Kurt había llorado toda la mañana en el mismo lugar en donde habían terminado con él, Finn lo había buscado pero debía ir a clases, además sabía que era mejor que estuviera solo un rato, sabía que cuando se tranquilizara el regresaría, y así fue, con los ojos rojos se presentó a la última clase, al glee club, le había dicho a Finn que allí estaría y ahí estaba*  
Sr. Shue: ¡Ok chicos! ¡Las locales están cerca! Sigamos viendo quien tendrá el dueto con Rachel, ¿Finn hoy era tu turno de cantar cierto?  
Finn: así es Sr. Shue *se puso de pie y pasó enfrente del salón* amm hoy un amigo esta algo triste *kurt se le quedo viendo, ¿algo triste? ¡Estaba devastado!* Me gustaría que no lo estuviera, y agradezco mucho que haya cumplido su promesa, esta es una canción de mis favoritas así que, espero les guste…

Mientras cantaba Finn la primer estrofa

Oh,Life is bigger  
It's bigger than you  
And you are not me

"Oh La Vida es grande, es más grande que tu y tu no eres yo..."  
Se pregunta porque esa canción…

The lengths that I will go to (Las longitudes de que voy a ir a )  
The distance in your eyes (La distancia en tus ojos )  
Oh no I've said too much (Oh, no he dicho demasiado )

That's me in the corner (Ese soy yo en la esquina )  
That's me in the spotlight (Ese soy yo en el centro de atención )  
Losing my religión (Perdiendo mi religión )

Llegó a la parte detonante de su llanto…

Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it

"Intentando seguir contigo y no sé si puedo hacerlo..."

¡Blaine! ¡Su Blaine había terminado con el por eso! Las lagrimas corrían de sus mejillas mientras la canción avanzaba, era doloroso escuchar a Finn, deseaba que fuera Blaine, que él le estuviera cantando como aquel día que se fue, aunque fuera algo triste, ¡quería escucharlo de nuevo! ¡Lo necesitaba! ¡Lo necesitaba demasiado! Finn se dio cuenta de cómo estaba llorando kurt y cantó con mas "pasión" , deseaba que kurt estuviera bien, deseaba que se diera cuenta que el estaba ahí, estaba ahí esperando a que se diera cuenta que lo quería demasiado y no precisamente como un amigo, lo quería de la manera en la que kurt quería a Blaine, y eso era lo más doloroso, que Blaine aunque no estuviera, seguía presente en el corazón de kurt, termino la canción y kurt salió del salón sin decir nada, era una lucha de ambos, Finn por el amor de kurt y Kurt tratando de olvidar a Blaine...

(**Aquí hago un paréntesis, les dejo esta canción recomendable si quieren oírla de fondo porque adelante la menciono**

** watch?v=wZ0dFH81O8c&feature=youtube_gdata_player **)

¿Es normal que una persona se sienta vacía si pierde a su novio? Si, si es normal, lo que ya no era normal era que ya había pasado 1 mes y nada cambiaba, si antes cuando su novio se había ido estaba mal, imaginen como estaba ante el hecho de que era su ex novio ahora y ya no regresaría, se había enamorado profundamente de aquel chico de la lista, aquel chico que no creía en el amor, y ahora tenía el corazón destrozado, las locales habían pasado, ganarlas mejoró un poco su ánimo, pero aun le faltaba algo, pues esa noche festejó solo en casa...

3 meses, Kurt los iba contando, Finn se había distanciado de el por Rachel, no entendía porque se había puesto celosa si Finn no era gay, o eso les hacía creer a todos, a veces sentía kurt sus miradas, la forma en que le sonreía, todo era muy evidente, pero dejó de hacerlo porque Rachel lo distanció de él, aun así Kurt no se interesaba en nadie, ya nadie era especial para él, solo había uno indicado, y él se había ido, bastante tenía con mantener buenas calificaciones, el glee club, el equipo de futbol americano y los slushies que cada día le lanzaban sus "amigos"

5 meses y nada, Kurt aun seguía distantes de todos, mantenía sus calificaciones porque no había algo más que lo hiciera olvidar por un segundo a él, recordaba perfectamente su primer beso

^^^Recuerdo^^^

estaban bastante cerca que hasta podían sentir la respiración del otro, Kurt tomó la iniciativa de acercarse un poco más, Blaine no se alejó, sabía lo que quería hacer kurt y no lo iba a evitar, sus narices se rozaron, provocando que ambos entre cerraran los ojo, el espacio entre ellos era mínimo, Blaine sostenía su playera con una mano y con esa misma sostenía a kurt de la cintura, kurt puso una de sus manos en el pecho de Blaine, el espacio entre ambos fue nulo, unieron sus labios como uno solo, encajando a la perfección, al sentir el sabor del otro ambos sentían que flotaban, Blaine subió su mano desocupada al cuello de Kurt para acercarlo un poco más, debido a que kurt es un poco más alto que Blaine, ninguno de los 2 se movía, solo permanecían con los labios juntos, Blaine tomo la iniciativa y empezó a volver el beso profundo, moviendo sus labios a la par de los de Kurt, tratando de succionar los labios del otro, pero no duro mucho, un grito al fondo del pasillo de un profesor regañando a sus alumnos los sacó de ese mundo perfecto...^^^

En el último partido que les quedaba al equipo de futbol para clasificar a Kurt le tocaba patear, pero al voltear a las gradas ¡pudo jurar que ahí estaba! Ahí estaba Blaine observando el partido, por la distracción los jugadores del otro equipo lo taclearon y perdieron el juego, cuando volteó de nuevo a las gradas ya no estaba, ¿lo estaba imaginando? al otro día kurt recibió una "manada" de jugadores con slushies en la mano y bueno, se imaginan que paso después...

***  
7 meses, las Regionales habían pasado, Finn ya casi no hablaba con Kurt ni tampoco Rachel, Tina y Mercedes se habían vuelto sus mejores amigas, en la competencia estuvo algo desanimado, pero más que nada dolido por cada parte que cantaban de Faithfully…

Oh girl you stand by me  
I'm forever yours...faithfully

"Chico quedate conmigo, Por siempre seré tuyo, Fielmente..."

^^^Recuerdo^^^

Blaine: no me entiendes Kurt...  
Eh venido a terminar contigo... ^^^

Wondering where I am  
Lost without you

"Preguntandome donde estoy, perdido sin ti..."

Esa última frase lo definía completamente, estaba perdido, no sabía qué hacer con su vida, ¿solo debía seguir adelante? ¿Sin él? ¿Eso podía ser posible? No lo creía.  
Se puso peor al saber que no habían ganado las regionales, pero no, no era eso lo que lo tenía triste, era algo mas, mas bien, alguien mas...

Fin de ciclo escolar, Kurt se esforzó en no bajar de calificación y lo logró, no saco notas perfectas, pero para estar pensando todo el año en una sola persona le había ido bastante bien, el ultimo día cantaron en el auditorio como despedida, mientras cantaba su estrofa, kurt volvió a jurar que ahí estaba Blaine, sentado escuchándolo, viéndolo atentamente, volteó a ver a Mercedes preguntando con la mirada si ella también lo veía, y cuando regreso la mirada, ya no estaba, todo lo había imaginado...


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaaa guapuritas de dios xd**

**Ya que hoy es cumpleaños de Cory **

**Quise subir este capitulo, que básicamente todo trata sobre su personaje, "Finn"**

**Espero les vaya gustando la historia *w***

**Les aviso que en el siguiente capitulo regresaremos el tiempo! *O***

**Comenzaré a contar la misma historia pero desde cómo lo vivió Blaine**

**Sin mas rodeos los dejo leyendo :D**

**Aprovecho para mandarle un saludo a Vane, una amiga mia de la escuela que esta leyendo esta sensual historia :3**

**¡Disfruten La Lectura! lml**

* * *

Capitulo 9

-2° Año-

Las vacaciones de verano fueron confortantes, Kurt trabajó en su depresión por la ida de su ex novio Blaine, ya lo podía llamar así, ex novio, en el verano había ido con su papá a una cabaña al lado de un lago hermoso, había ido con ellos Finn y Carole que ya la había presentado a Kurt como "su novia", obvio cuando Rachel se enteró del viaje trato de ir para evitar que su novio estuviera con Kurt, pero fue en vano, no podían cancelar el viaje y Rachel no podía ir con ellos, así que a final de cuentas se rindió y lo dejo ir, ya en ese hermoso lugar Finn habló con Kurt mientras desempacaban en la habitación que iban a compartir...*  
Finn: puedo hablar contigo?  
Kurt: ¿después de tanto tiempo ahora si quieres hablar? *Se escuchaba molesto*  
Finn: ¡No te podía hablar kurt, entiéndeme! *Se escuchaba frustrado*  
Kurt: ¿Por qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? *Sonaba molesto*  
Finn: Me comió la lengua Rachel...  
*kurt lo observó confundido*  
Kurt: ¿Por qué Rachel haría eso? *Realmente no sabía, ambos le habían dejado de hablar de un día para otro y el no lo entendía, pero si ellos habían querido eso el debía respetarlo*  
Finn: porque no quería que hablara contigo... *bajo la cabeza*  
Kurt: ¿Por qué? *Seguía bastante confundido*  
Finn: Porque ella se dio cuenta que me gustabas... *dijo con la cabeza baja, kurt quedó sorprendido y abrió los ojos como plato, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Finn sentía algo por él?* de hecho es que se dio cuenta que me gustas...*dijo un poco más bajo*  
Kurt: ¿Desde cuándo sientes eso? *Preguntó sin saber que mas decir, aun estaba sorprendido porque el sentimiento seguía en Finn*  
Finn: después de que Blaine se fue... *escuchar ese nombre dolía, pero por alguna razón viniendo de Finn después de decir eso fue menos*  
Kurt: ¿Entonces por eso no me dijiste nada? ¿Por Blaine? *seguía sin saber que hacer o decir*  
Finn: no solo eso kurt, tenía miedo de que fuera correspondido…  
Kurt: ¿Qué? Haber déjame ver si entiendo, ¿quieres conmigo pero no quieres que quiera contigo? *Estaba muy confundido*  
Finn: ¡Claro que quiero que me correspondas! El miedo era a que me pidieras que anduviéramos, si saben que salgo contigo me empezarán a molestar y a lanzar slushies y eso no...*Kurt no lo dejo terminar*  
Kurt: ¡Ah Claro! ¡El señor popular no quiere ser un gay más en la escuela! ¿Sabes el infierno que tengo que pasar cada día? ¡No! No lo sabes ¿y sabes qué? ¡Puedo vivir con eso! ¡Porque soy lo que soy! ¡No me importa lo que digan! *Le grito molesto*  
Finn: ¡Por favor kurt! ¡No te enfades porque hace un año hiciste casi lo mismo! *Kurt no recordaba a que se refería* ¿O ya te olvidaste como negaste a Blaine en el video de Jacob? *¡Claro! Ese maldito video en donde le había lanzado mi#%da a Blaine! No podía juzgar ahora a Finn, porque él hizo lo mismo por su popularidad que a fin de cuentas perdió* ¡Debes entenderme! Y además no soy gay, soy bisexual, ¡porque si me gustaba Rachel!  
Kurt: ¿Sabes qué? Hasta el día de hoy no me arrepiento de ese video *no dijo lo razón, pero si no hubiera grabado el video Jacob, kurt no se hubiera quedado fuera del baño, no le hubieran lanzado el slushie rojo, no hubiera llegado Blaine a auxiliarlo y lo más importante, no hubiera tenido ese primer beso con Blaine, así que no, realmente no se arrepentía de eso* pero si te importa más tu popularidad, ¿porque me estás diciendo esto?  
Finn: porque tampoco puedo guardármelo ya, Kurt *se acerco a kurt y le tomo la barbilla* quiero besarte cada vez que te veo.. *Se agacho a la altura de kurt, el no hizo nada, en ese momento no sabía qué hacer* y quiero hacerlo ahora... *junto sus labios con los de kurt, ambos cerraron los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Finn mientras que Kurt estaba confundido y shockeado! ¿Finn, su amigo, lo estaba besando y lo quería? ¿Cuándo paso eso? Finn quería volver el beso más salvaje y con los labios pedía el permiso de kurt para meter su lengua en la boca del castaño, pero este ultimo lo impidió*  
Kurt: *se separo aun shockeado por lo que había dicho y hecho Finn* No Finn... Tú eres hetero... Yo aun no... No puedo...  
*El resto del día se la había pasado alejado de él hasta la cena, realmente había pensado mucho, y después de tanto pensar, decidió que le daría una oportunidad a Finn, al menos en las vacaciones para ver si realmente funcionaria, al otro día habló con él, le dijo que lo intentaran ese verano, Finn no contuvo su emoción y lo besó de nuevo, Kurt sentía raro, pero para trabajar la ida de Blaine pensaba que "un clavo saca a otro clavo" y si quería a Finn, pero no, no lo amaba como a Blaine y posiblemente no volvería a amar de esa forma*

* * *

Un mes y medio, las vacaciones acababan y la relación de Finn y Kurt era un poco mas solida, Kurt se había dado el chance de volverse a enamorar pero aun no podía, tenía la ilusión de que tarde o temprano lograría amar a Finn pero cuando ambos regresaran a sus vidas normales todo seria mas difícil

* * *

2 meses han pasado desde que Kurt y Finn empezaron su relación, habían hecho lo que debían, primero, decirle a Rachel, la cual no reaccionó del todo bien, declaró que Kurt ahora era su peor enemigo, Finn había hablado mucho acerca de su relación en la escuela, pero a fin de cuentas Kurt estuvo de acuerdo que fuera secreta para que no los molestaran, mas bien, para que Finn no perdiera su popularidad

* * *

3 meses y la relación de ambos era ¿normal? No exactamente, solo eran "apegados" en casa y realmente no lo eran, Finn siempre quería besos salvajes, en cuanto a Kurt le gustaba más lo dulce, aunque si, cedía a los besos de Finn cuando imaginaba que él era Blaine, pero siempre regresaba a la realidad y los cortaba, en la escuela Finn trataba "normal" a Kurt, pero cuando lo sacaron del equipo de futbol su popularidad "hizo" que tratara a Kurt como un 'estúpido gay mas en esta vida', aunque eso era fuerte y doloroso de decir para Finn, a Kurt no le molestaba, aun no lograba amarlo, así que no le tomaba mucha importancia

* * *

5 meses, en las locales se llevaron el triunfo por un solo de Santana y un dueto entre Puck y Rachel, la letra de el dueto realmente le pegaba a Kurt…

_It's a quarter after one (_Es la una y cuarto)

_I'm all alone and I need you now (_estoy completamente solo y te necesito ahora)_  
__I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control (_Dije que no llamaría pero perdí el control)

_And I need you now (_y te necesito ahora)_  
__And I don't know how I can do without (_Y no sé como me voy a manejar sin ti )

_I just need you now (_solo te necesito ahora)

por más que lo negaba no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Blaine, pero se concentro en pensar solo en el triunfo, esto hizo que realmente por primera vez desde la ida de Blaine se sintiera "feliz", pero solo por un rato, de regreso a casa Finn quería "celebrar" de una forma no común, teniendo relaciones con Kurt, claro que este último se lo impidió, no porque no estuviera listo como le dijo a Finn, sino porque ese regalo se lo daría a alguien que de verdad amara y no a alguien a quien intentaba amar...

* * *

8 meses y las regionales habían pasado, iban contra 2 coros, uno seria The Warblers que, por lo que investigó, sería el coro en donde debería estar su Blaine, y el segundo de una escuela militar de Boston, cuando escuchó esto Kurt su alma se lleno de una ilusión inmensa -"Blaine debe de estar ahí"- no dejaba de repetirse, y cuando salió a cantar ese coro con el uniforme que reconocía en el cuerpo de Blaine, no lo encontró, sus ojos se llenaron de desilusión mientras los escuchaba cantar.  
Cuando fue el turno de New Directions, Kurt fue a prepararse en el mini-camerino que le habían asignado, apenas con un espejo y un mino-vestidor (de esos que tienen cortina) , mientras se alistaba se le cayó al suelo su celular, al recogerlo alguien le había vendado los ojos -"Oye, déjame"- dijo inocentemente creyendo que era Finn, esta persona no dijo nada, solo puso de pie a Kurt e hizo que lo tomara del cuello, por la estatura Kurt se dio cuenta que no era Finn -"Quien eres?-" preguntó riendo, la persona lo tomó de la cintura y lo acerco a él, percibió su olor por un instante, y después le dio un dulce beso en los labios, Kurt quedo shockeado, pero por el beso, por la forma de los labios, sabía perfectamente quien era aunque la persona no emitiera ni un sonido, era Blaine, no tenía ninguna duda, Kurt lo acerco mas a él haciendo el beso más profundo, ambos estaban besándose como nunca, Blaine llevó una de sus manos al trasero de Kurt, -"te extraño..."- susurro mientras acariciaba a Kurt, de pronto estaba dentro del vestidor, y Blaine acorralaba contra la pared a Kurt, este se quito la venda de los ojos, a esa altura ya sabía perfectamente quien era, Blaine solo le sonrió, ambos se provocaban lujuria, pero el Sr. Shue comenzó a llamar a los New Directions y su calentura no llegó a mas, Blaine besó por última vez a Kurt, -"Te voy a extrañar como lo eh hecho todo este tiempo"- le dijo con la voz entre cortada y se dirigió a la puerta, -"no me olvides, voy a volver, lo prometo..."- y se fue, Kurt salió del shock que le había provocado Blaine y se dirigió a cantar, haciendo ganar a New Directions con un solo improvisado, se suponía que debía cantar "Being Alive" pero decidió presentarse con aquella canción que le dedico a Blaine, 'Mirrors', Blaine lo observaba desde la salida del auditorio, sabiendo que no podía acercarse más pues nadie lo debía reconocer, después de anunciar al coro ganador, el del colegio militar se retiro, haciendo que Kurt y Blaine estuvieran separados de nuevo...

* * *

10 meses con Finn, que rápido pasaba el tiempo, pero aun no lograba amarlo, simplemente no podía, seguía recordando las carisias de Blaine y sus besos, en las Nacionales Finn y Rachel cantarían juntos a pesar de que ambos estaban peleados, pero eso cambio en el escenario, ambos al finalizar su dueto se besaron, dándole a Kurt un gran pretexto para terminar con Finn, reclamándole que le acababa de ser infiel con su ex-novia, pero Finn le hizo una promesa, -"lo nuestro no va a acabar aquí, tu eres mío"- y se fue lejos de él, gracias a ese beso no solo "Furt" como era el apodo de la pareja había terminado, sino también habían perdido las nacionales...

* * *

Fin de curso, Kurt debía empezar con sus posibilidades de universidad ya que solo le faltaba 1 año para salir de la preparatoria, quería dejar de ver a Finn pero no podía, Burt y Carole cada vez estaban más juntos, sus calificaciones fueron buenas, había subido un poco, pero seguía faltando su pieza importante, su Blaine...

* * *

-3° año-

El primer mes fue algo estresante, Finn seguía insistiéndole a Kurt que regresaran, que él lo amaba, que el beso que se había dado con Rachel no quiso que pasara, pero todo era en vano, Kurt había tenido al excusa perfecta para terminar con él y no regresarían, no solo porque lo engaño delante de miles de personas sino porque no lo llegó a amar, además, seguía con la esperanza de que Blaine regresaría, puesto que cuando lo volvió a ver le prometió eso, y conociendo a Blaine, Kurt sabía que lo cumpliría...

* * *

2 meses y Blaine no daba ninguna señal de vida, hasta un lunes, se rumoraba que habían cambiado a un chico de escuela y era gay, Kurt tenía la ilusión de que fuera su Blaine...*

(Lunes)

[En clase de mate]

Profesor: Buenos días chicos *dijo entrando al salón* hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero de clase, tendrá un horario similar al de ustedes así que joven, pase y díganos su nombre *un chico de piel morena, con unos ojos marrones ocultos tras unos lentes, tal vez un poco más alto que Kurt entró al salón*  
Chico: Hola, mi nombre es Elliot, soy de New Jersey ¡y espero que sea un gran año! *Dijo entusiasmado, pero no pudo faltar la primera burla, al fondo se escucho un "marica" lo cual provoco tristeza en Elliot, pero más que nada enojo hacia Kurt*  
Kurt: ¿¡porque no pueden superar su homofobia?! *Dijo gritando* ¡Si es o no es ya vendría siendo su asunto! ¡Evolucionen con ese tema! *Y claro, no falto la mala interpretación de todos y escuchar un "uuuhhh" haciendo burla a Kurt de que defendía a Elliot porque se había fijado en el, pero no, Kurt lo había hecho porque había aguantado eso ya 2 años y no quería que alguien más pasara por lo mismo*  
Profesor: Ok chico ¡Cálmense o los mando a la dirección a todos!, Elliot puedes tomar asiento *indico hacia un lugar atrás de Kurt, como si el destino estuviera más a su favor*  
Elliot: gracias *camino hacia su lugar no sin antes admirar a Kurt, no solo en la forma en que lo defendió, sino la belleza que tenia, esos ojos azules, era piel de porcelana, simplemente pensaba que era la persona más hermosa del mundo, pasó la clase y Kurt como si nada se dirigió a su casillero, Elliot al salir lo siguió y le habló* Hola! Soy Elliot  
Kurt: si escuche tu nombre en el salón *rió un poco* soy Kurt *le dijo mientras sacaba un cuaderno de su casillero* mucho gusto *le extendió la mano sonriéndole, haciendo que Elliot se estremeciera*  
Elliot: El placer es mío, lo que dijiste en el salón fue... *suspiró, deseaba decirle que fue hermoso, que él es hermoso, que tan solo llevaba minutos de verlo por primera vez y estaba completamente enamorado, pero no podía, pues sería muy inapropiado y posiblemente seria rechazado* fue admirable...  
Kurt: alguien debía decirlo, todos aquí son unos ignorantes, su mentalidad es del siglo pasado, y no me agradan esas personas, simplemente son una bola de pendej... *su tono demostraba su enojo, pero detuvo su discurso ante la mirada confundida de Elliot* lo siento, suelo enojarme con ese tema  
Elliot: No te preocupes, e ignóralos, ya me acostumbre a ese tipo de burlas...  
Kurt: No deberías, no es correcto, la gente es ignorante y nosotros no debemos "seguirles la corriente", no es justo para nosotros, los que somos diferentes a los malditos estereotipos de la sociedad... *Kurt observó de nuevo a Elliot confundido y se echo a reír* ¿Otra vez me enoje verdad?  
Elliot: si *y rio con Kurt* Pero te admiro, eres una gran persona y llevo minutos de conocerte  
Kurt: Gracias, ¿quieres seguir platicando en el almuerzo? Debo ir a Historia *dijo cerrando el casillero y apuntando al extremo del pasillo*  
Elliot: *su corazón se llenó de ilusiones, aquel chico guapo lo estaba invitando a almorzar, tal vez exageraba, pero era muy especial para el* ¡Claro! Nos vemos al rato *y ambos se fueron a sus clases, llegando el almuerzo se sentaron juntos, hablaron de ellos, se hicieron mutuamente muchas preguntas y Elliot comenzó a enamorarse más de lo que ya estaba, por su parte, Kurt lo veía como un nuevo amigo, alguien con quien platicar mientras esperaba a Blaine, pero tenía que admitirlo, Elliot era muy guapo y su forma de ser era sencilla, era un buen tipo, tal vez solo había llegado a confundirlo, o el destino había deseado esto para Kurt, para ayudarlo a aceptar que Blaine no regresaría y que Elliot era un buen partido, pero no, Kurt no podía olvidar tan fácil a Blaine.  
Terminaron las clases y cada quien se fue por su camino, Elliot estaba más que feliz, sentía que había encontrado al amor de su vida, y Kurt solo esperaba el momento en donde Blaine regresara con el...*

* * *

Tercer mes del año, un mes de que había llegado Elliot, su primer slushie fue muy cruel, y claro, fue por ser "marica" , por suerte Kurt siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo, las clases del glee club habían comenzado de nuevo este año, no habían empezado antes porque el Sr. Shue estaba enfermo, cuando regresó Kurt convenció a su nuevo amigo para audicionar, y no le fue tan mal, a todos les gustó su alocada presentación de una de las mejores canciones de Lady Gaga, "Marry The Night", pero más que nada, se sorprendieron por la forma en que era Elliot, excepto Kurt, el estaba orgulloso de que al fin enseñara su lado artístico, "Starchild" como Elliot le llamaba, y era muy especial porque era el mismo, claro que el Sr. Shue no dudó en agregarlo a New Directions, con los resultados Elliot abrazó a Kurt, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho lo soltó y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, pero Kurt sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, como un corto circuito en sus sentidos, le agradó ese abrazo, y por mas que no quería admitirlo, tenía que hacerlo, Elliot estaba ganando su corazón, el problema no era ese, sino que Kurt no tenía la menor idea de lo que Blaine estaba haciendo en ese momento para regresar a McKinley...


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaaaa! :D**

**Eh venido con un capitulo nuevo de tres que voy a subir esta semana**

**Los eh tenido abandonados, PERDONENME! *w***

**Es que la escuela, la vida y eso xd, como les dije en el capitulo pasado**

**Voy a volver a contar la historia que ya habian leido, pero ahora en versión de Blaine**

**Osease todo lo que él paso en los 2 años y cachito de la preparatoria xd**

**Espero les vaya gustando la historia, dejenme sus reviews :D**

**¡Disfruten La Lectura! c:**

* * *

Capitulo 10

- Regresando a 1° año  
La Historia en perspectiva de Blaine

Kurt: *orillando el auto* Llegamos... *dijo triste*  
Blaine: Te amo *dijo tomando su mano, kurt lo volteó a ver*  
Kurt: Yo también te amo... *ambos compartieron un abrazo, se separaron y compartieron un beso, le dolía a kurt dejarlo ir, y a Blaine le dolía alejarse de la persona que realmente le enseño a amar, se separaron y recargaron sus frentes*  
Blaine: te prometo que volveré en un mes, no me importa cómo pero lo haré  
Kurt: *se bajó del auto y se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y Blaine se bajó* debes irte...no quiero que te regañen... *lo volteó a ver y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ambos se abrazaron y no querían soltarse, pero Blaine debía irse, kurt lo soltó y Blaine solo le sonrió y se fue, era muy doloroso, en el camino Blaine iba llorando, le dolía demasiado esa separación, llegó a su casa y se encontró ya con sus maletas en la puerta y su mamá un tanto "tranquila"*  
MDB: Llegas temprano *dijo seria* sube y termina de empacar, después bajas a desayunar...  
Blaine: Claro, ¡arruina mi vida! *dijo enojado cerrando la puerta y subió a su cuarto, casi no faltaba nada por guardar, así que termino rápido y se dio un baño, mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo las lagrimas le brotaban de los ojos, tan solo llevaba minutos lejos de Kurt y lo extrañaba demasiado, salió y se cambió, la simple idea de irse a otro colegio y mudarse de casa era horrible, bajó a comer en silencio, no entendía porque pero por alguna extraña razón veía a su mamá feliz, terminaron y salieron de la casa, Blaine no quería saber nada así que todo el camino se la pasó con los ojos cerrados y con sus audífonos escuchando una y otra vez "Mirrors" por aquella vez que Kurt se la cantó, pero también cuando se encontró la canción de "Come What May" comenzó a imaginarse cantada por ellos dos..

* * *

**( Si no se lo quieren imaginar mucho les dejo el video watch?v=K2xN1oUiGoQ )**

*estaban en una azotea, parecía ser noche y está un letrero diciendo "AUTOMA" iluminando el ambiente, Blaine abre la puerta que da a la azotea y observa el lugar, sale con un traje de vestir muy hermoso, cerró la puerta y se tomó los brazos, parecía hacer frio...

"Never knew I could feel like this..."

Cantó Blaine y se acordó de aquel día en el que se sentía observado  
por una persona, y resulto ser el amor de su vida…

"Like I´ve never seen the sky before... "

Se acordó de aquel primer beso en un lugar que pasaría a ser el mejor de la escuela, cuando Kurt más lo necesitaba…

"I want to vanish inside your kiss..."

Recordó ese beso afuera de su casa, con tanta pasión, con tanto amor, con tantos deseos de estar juntos toda la vida…

*Blaine observaba alrededor de la azotea en busca de Kurt, a fin de cuentas no encontraba nada, decidió cantarle al vacio…

"Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may... "

Cada parte de la canción la cantaba en su sueño con sinceridad, lo amaría por siempre…

"Come What May  
I will love you until my diying day..."

Deseaba que Kurt lo escuchara, deseaba que no lo olvidara y que lo esperara

" Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..."

Kurt salió de atrás de donde estaba la puerta, esa voz tan dulce y angelical la reconocía perfectamente, se dio vuelta para observarlo y ahí estaba con un traje tan hermoso que se veía como un ángel…

"Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace ..."

Kurt se acerca a donde esta Blaine y ambos quedan de frente pero a distancia, como si algo no dejara que estuvieran juntos…

"Suddenly my life doesn´t seem such a waste ..."

Blaine se acercó a Kurt, este ultimo toma a Blaine de la cintura con una mano y la otra se va en dirección a la mano de Blaine, el moreno toma a Kurt del brazo y lo acerca más a él, también juntando su otra mano con la de "su guapo"…

"But our world revolves around you ..."

Ambos empezaron a bailar con una delicadeza que parecía que querían unirse y jamás dejar de bailar, pero Kurt se separó de Blaine y se dirigió al otro extremo de la azotea, a una especie de "carpa" pero con telas que parecían de oro…

" And there´s no mountain too high..."

Kurt miro hacia el lado opuesto de Blaine dándole la espalda, este ultimo lo siguió con la mirada…

" No river too wide ..."

Blaine giro completamente hacia Kurt y camino un poco más hacia el…

"Sing out this song and i'll be there, by you side..."

Blaine corrió un poco para poder tomar los barandales de aquella carpa, pero Kurt seguía dándole la espalda…

"Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide..."

Blaine trataba de llamar la atención de Kurt pero no podía, siguió caminando hasta llegar al costado de la carpa, se quedo en la esquina observándolo

"But I love you..."

Cantó kurt hacia Blaine mientras giraba para verlo…

"I love you..."

Le contestó inmediato Blaine, ambos lo dijeron con sinceridad

"Untill the end of time..."

Se dijeron mutuamente mientras Blaine se dirigía hacia la esquina próxima, dándole así casi una media vuelta a la carpa, Kurt solo lo seguía con la vista

"Come What May..."

Blaine se dirigió hacia donde Kurt, entró a la carpa sin dejar de verlo…

"Come What May..."

Blaine ya había dado la vuelta a la carpa, ambos no dejaban de mirarse…

"I will love you..."

Ambos se acercaron mutuamente, el primero lo veía por encima debido a su altura

"I will love you..."

Ambos se abrazaron, en Kurt se formó una cara de sufrimiento, como si quisiera que Blaine estuviera siempre ahí con él...

* * *

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Blaine, en el instante trató de ocultarla de su madre, pero no pudo*  
MDB: Vas a ver qué vas a estar mejor Blaine…  
Blaine: ¿Alejado de la persona que amo? *Le dijo con la voz entre cortada*  
MDB: ¿Cómo puedes decir esa estupidez a tu edad?  
Blaine: ¡Porque realmente lo siento! Ya no quiero hablar de eso... *le dijo volteándose en el asiento dándole la espalda*  
MDB: Algún día me vas a agradecer todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti...  
*dijo mientras seguían avanzando, Blaine se quedo dormido, unas 2 hrs. después se despertó con trabajos, no estaba seguro de donde estaban, todo era muy diferente, incluso el clima, el ambiente, absolutamente todo, estaba Blaine seguro que eso ya no era Lima...*  
Blaine: ¿en dónde estamos? *pregunto adormilado a su mamá*  
MDB: En tu nueva hogar amor *le dijo con una naturalidad inmensa*  
Blaine: no me refiero a eso *dijo algo molesto* No se parece a Lima  
MDB: Es que no es Lima Blaine...  
Blaine: *se quedo perplejo* ¡¿Y entonces donde carajo estamos?! *Le dijo enojado*  
MDB: en tu hogar... *trató de decir con tranquilidad pero fue interrumpida por Blaine*  
Blaine: ¡No! Ya no me digas esa estupidez y dime ¿! Donde carajo estamos?!  
MDB: Cálmate ¡y no me grites! *Se alteró un poco por la reacción de Blaine* Estamos en Boston y es tu nuevo hogar...  
Blaine: *estaba shockeado, estaba aun mas lejos de su vida entera, de su Kurt* ¿Pero porque me haces esto? *Dijo a punto de llorar*  
MDB: Solo quiero lo mejor para ti mi cielo... * trató de tomarle el brazo a Blaine pero este no lo dejo*  
Blaine: ¡No finjas nada! *Dijo llorando* esto no es bueno para mí ¡y lo sabes! ¡Me estas alejando se la persona que amo! ¡¿Como puede ser eso bueno?! *Dijo desesperado con lágrimas en los ojos*  
MDB: ¡Porque no vas a sufrir Blaine! *Le dijo ya seria y con la voz entrecortada* ¡porque te estoy ahorrando un sufrimiento! ¡El amor no es bueno Blaine! ¡Te rompen el corazón valiéndoles todo!  
Blaine: ¡No todos son como mi padre!  
MDB: ¡Es que el problema no era tu padre! *le dijo ya con lagrimas en los ojos, trató de evitar el tema y se metió a la casa con algunas maletas, cuando Blaine salió del shock bajó las maletas restantes del auto y lo cerró, se metió a la casa y no observó a su mamá, había segundo piso así que decidió ver si estaba ahí, dejó las maletas abajo y subió, escuchaba un sollozo en una recamara, así que decidió entrar, estaba su mamá llorando sentada en la orilla de la cama, decidió hablar con ella, pero no sabía cómo empezar*  
Blaine: ¿Como que papá no era el problema?  
MDB: *inhaló y se calmó* No importa eso hijo, ya no importa... *le dijo disimulando que nada pasaba y trató de salir del cuarto, pero Blaine la detuvo*  
Blaine: *la tomó del hombro* ahora necesito una explicación...  
MDB: *se regresó a donde estaba sentada* siéntate *le indicó a Blaine palmeando la cama*  
Blaine: *se sentó al lado de ella* cuéntame...  
MDB: Tu padre y yo éramos muy felices, vivíamos juntos en armonía y tenias un pequeño de 5 años hermoso, a tu padre en el trabajo lo subieron de puesto en el buffet (era abogado), así que era por decirlo, "más importante" , había una señora que desde que la conocíamos nos había tenido envidia, de como éramos felices y de cuanto nos amábamos, cuando hicieron una reunión de socios, esta señora le tocó presentar un producto de ventas con tu padre, a fin de cuentas lo lograron y toda la oficina fue a festejar, tu padre esa noche me habló tarde para decirme que venía en camino a casa, pero no llegó *corrió una lagrima por su mejilla* Dieron las 3 de tarde del otro día y entró a la casa, le comenzó a reclamar pero también estaba agradecida con que estaba bien, pero fue hasta que me dijo de donde venia... *hizo una pequeña pausa para controlarse* me dijo que venía de casa de esa mujer, me dijo que algo había pasado pero que él no lo había querido, en ese momento le empecé a gritar, ¿como había sido capaz de hacerme eso? Y además tener el descaro de decirme que no lo había querido, estaba muy dolida, en los siguientes 2 años el divorcio fue muy duro, el aun quería convencerme de que no había querido engañarme, me lo juró y me pidió que le creyera, pero no pude, cuando firmamos el documento y oficialmente estábamos separados, esta mujer fue a la casa y me confesó algo... *hizo otra pausa, realmente era difícil contar eso* La noche en que tu padre iba a regresar ella lo drogó, en la mañana tu padre se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y le reclamo a la mujer, esta le dijo vilmente la verdad, por eso el me juraba que no quiso hacerlo, cuando fui a decirle que me perdonara, ya no quiso, me reclamó de que debí confiar en el...  
Blaine: Entonces lo de "me engaño" ¿fue una farsa?  
MDB: si, ¿pero ves como hace daño el amor? *dijo volteándolo a ver* es por eso que te traje aquí, no quiero que sufras por ese chico...  
Blaine: Kurt es diferente mamá...  
MDB: lo mismo dije de tu padre...  
Aun así, ya estas inscrito a la escuela militar de aquí así que...  
Blaine: *volvió a sorprenderse* ¡wow! ¡Wow! ¡wow! ¿Escuela militar? ¿Cómo se te ocurre madre?  
MDB: Te ayudarán a disciplinarte, no está en discusión Blaine, no desempaques nada, es un internado  
Blaine: ¡¿pero cuando tenías pensado decirme todo esto!? *le grito observando como salía del cuarto*  
MDB: Ahorita, tú me lo hiciste más fácil... *así lo ignoró toda la tarde, Blaine ya no podía hacer nada*

* * *

-  
2 semanas habían pasado desde que su vida había dado un giro de °360, la escuela no era mala, realmente le enseñaban muchas cosas, el problema era el ambiente, todos ahí tenían que ser "hombres", claro, ahora había entendido el motivo de porque su mamá lo había internado a esa maldita escuela, quería que su hijo se volviera "hombre", no solo en el aspecto de valentía y eso, sino que enderezara sus atracciones sexuales.  
Los compañeros de Blaine notaron que él era diferente, algunos lo comenzaron a molestar y no tardó en correrse el rumor de que era "marica" , lo peor era que los oficiales no hacían nada, decían que era una forma de volverlo fuerte...

* * *

-  
3 semanas habían pasado, Blaine tenía que regresar a McKinley, obvio como era internado no le permitían la salida, toda la semana se la pasó planeando como ir, hasta que revisó el reglamento, cada mes tenía 3 días para pasarla en su casa, los pidió de inmediato, el primer día arregló todo para su viaje, el segundo, en donde exactamente se cumplía un mes, volvería a Lima...


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaaaaa! lml**

**Como les dije, subiría otro cap. esta semana xd**

**Prometí otro pero no me dio tiempo de hacerlo u.u**

**Aun asi, es bueno que los deje en suspenso con esto xD**

**En este capitulo, aparte de que el pobre de mi Blaine aun no es feliz u.u**

**Tomo un poco de datos de la historia real, osease un acontecimiento real xd**

**Tambien el hecho de que Blaine esté en Boston no es de pura casualidad, mas adelante en la historia tendrá sentido eso**

**Les recuerdo que la historia sigue en retrospectiva de Blaine, aun seguimos en primer año de preparatoria xd**

**Sin mas rodeos los dejo leyendo, no sin antes agradecerles que se tomen el tiempo para leer mi fic :3**

**Amo a cada personita que se dedica a leer mi fic :3**

**¡Disfruten La Lectura! :D**

* * *

Capitulo 11

El Martes en donde caía el día 30 llegó, Blaine se arregló "para ir a la escuela", su mamá le dijo que lo iba a dejar al colegio pero él se negó, salió temprano y tomó el primer autobús que iba a Lima, en el camino iba pensando en que le iba a decir a Kurt, le diría la verdad, pero también tenía que hacer algo con el hecho de la distancia, por más que buscaba una solución no la encontraba, tan solo del camión era mucho dinero, no podía costearlo para cada mes, un mensaje llegó al celular de Blaine

_'¿Sabias que la escuela militar tiene registro de llegada? Si no llegas me avisan, mas te vale regresar hoy mismo, en la escuela te va a ir muy mal  
-Mamá'_

Y ahora agregaba algo mas a la lista de preocupaciones, en definitiva no podía pasar por esto cada mes, decidió hacer lo mejor para ambos, estaba decidido que cuando hablara con Kurt, terminaría con él, sería algo muy difícil, pero era lo mejor bajo esas circunstancias, llegó a Lima y tomó el autobús para ir McKinley, cuando llegó se dirigió al pasillo en donde estaba el casillero de Kurt, y ahí estaba, hablando con un chico del glee club, no recordaba bien su nombre, este lo observó e hizo que Kurt volteara a verlo, Blaine solo sonrió, todos sus problemas los olvido solo con verlo, se acerco a él sonriendo como estúpido, pues su Kurt provocaba eso en el*  
Blaine: Hola... *dijo observando a kurt con una mirada tan profunda, kurt no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó, lo abrazó como si no quisiera dejarlo ir una vez más, eso le pegaba a Blaine*  
Kurt: *se separó de Blaine* ¡Te amo tanto! ¡No vuelvas a dejarme nunca! *volvió a abrazar a Blaine, este le correspondió con la misma fuerza y le besó la cabeza*  
Blaine: Tenemos que hablar kurt... *se separó de él y le tomó la mano, lo llevó a las gradas de la cancha, si iba a hacer lo que había planeado, debía hacerlo en ese momento o si no, no podría hacerlo nunca*  
Kurt: *estaba algo preocupado, pero no soltaba la mano de Blaine, no lo quería ni pensar, ya no podía estar un segundo sin el* ¿cómo te fue con tu mamá después de que te quedaste conmigo?  
Blaine: mal Kurt *agachó la cabeza* muy mal... *Blaine quería pronunciar algo, quería decirle todo pero no podía*  
Kurt: ¿qué pasó Blaine? *dijo algo confundido*  
Blaine: No me transfirió a Dalton, kurt...  
Kurt: Eso lo estoy notando por el uniforme, pero lo importante es que ya estas aquí conmigo, no importa si es solo por un rato *lo tomó del cuello y lo besó, fue un beso algo salvaje, pues ambos se extrañaban con locura, pero el beso se volvió salado por las lagrimas que recorrían las mejillas de Blaine, Kurt hacia mas difícil el hecho de sufrir para verlo por unos minutos y solo para terminar con el*  
Blaine: *se separó y recargo su frente en la de kurt* Ese es el problema Kurt, solo será por este rato *cerró sus ojos y comenzaron a salir más lagrimas*  
Kurt: *se separó y lo miró asustado* ¿A qué te refieres Blaine?  
Blaine: *se tranquilizó, lo que iba a hacer le dolería demasiado, pero era por el bien de ambos* Kurt... Estoy en una escuela militar en Boston, se supone que esta mañana salí para dirigirme a ella, no para estar aquí...pero te prometí que regresaría y lo cumplí, solo que para mí es difícil venir e irme...  
Kurt: *le tomó la barbilla* Lo solucionaremos juntos *le dio otro beso en los labios pero fue cortado por Blaine*  
Blaine: no me entiendes Kurt...Eh venido a terminar contigo... *dijo a punto de llorar con la cabeza agachada*  
Kurt: ¿por qué? Podemos mantener nuestra relación a distancia Blaine pero por favor *tomándole las manos a Blaine y se las coloco en su pecho* no me dejes, no podré con eso, ¡te amo!  
Blaine: No hagas esto mas difícil kurt, yo también te amo demasiado *sujetando fuerte sus manos en su pecho* pero no me fui a Dalton kurt, no estoy a unas pocas horas, estoy lejos, y me escapé hoy, y no voy a recibir una llamada de atención, será un castigo grave, no puedo salir ni siquiera a ver a mi mamá, estoy internado en ese maldito colegio militar, entiéndeme kurt...  
Kurt: ¡tú también entiéndeme! *Le subió el tono de voz mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas* Estuve esperándote todo un mes, sufriendo ¡Por ti moriría Blaine! *le tomo la cara con sus manos al ver que Blaine bajaba la cabeza y comenzaba a llorar aun mas*  
Blaine: no lo hagas difícil kurt... *le besó los labios, fue un beso salado por las lagrimas, pero iba a ser su último beso, Blaine se separó y se dio la media vuelta saliendo de ahí, dejando a kurt con los ojos cerrados y llorando, sabía que si pasaba un minuto mas ahí moriría*  
Kurt: Maldito... *se sentó en el piso y puso su cabeza en sus rodillas y lloró aun mas* ¡maldito te amo! *Blaine aun lo escuchó, no se había ido lejos de donde estaba kurt gritándole al vacio, deseaba regresar y decirle que eso no es lo que quería, que quería estar con él, abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerle el amor por primera vez, cuidarlo el resto de sus días y defenderlo si se metía en problemas, pero no podía, siguió avanzando y en el camino reconoció a Finn por el glee club y le habló*  
Blaine: ¿me harías un favor? *Dijo tratando de controlar sus lágrimas*  
Finn: si, ¿qué pasa? *dijo algo confundido por el estado de Blaine*  
Blaine: Cuida a Kurt... *se controlo de nuevo* cuídalo mucho... *le toco el hombro y desapareció por el pasillo que se dirigía a la salida de la escuela, iba llorando aun mas, pero sabía que todo estaría tranquilo, y que tarde o temprano ambos serian felices, tomó el camión de regreso a la estación de autobuses, todo el camino iba llorando, la imagen de kurt sentado en el suelo gritándole que lo amaba había sido doloroso, llegó y tomó el camión a Boston, llegando a su casa en efecto, el castigo de su mamá y el de la escuela era grave, debía hacer varios servicios por su falta a la moral, pero a esa altura ya no le importaba a Blaine, para él, ya no importaba nada sino estaba Kurt a su lado...

* * *

~~~~~  
2 meses habían pasado desde que había dejado a Kurt, su vida cada vez se complicaba mas, el colegio era difícil y muy disciplinado, había aprendido muchas cosas como cargar y disparar un arma, tenía que ir con su mamá cada mes 3 días obligatorios, siempre era lo mismo:

_"supéralo"_

Como si fuera tan fácil, como si fuera así de sencillo, pero no podía, y eso le daba igual a su mamá, cada día estaba más feliz por el hecho de que estaba por fin lejos de aquel hombre que podría destrozarle el corazón...

* * *

~~~~  
3 meses habían pasado y la prueba mas difícil de Blaine había llegado, debía rescatar ciudadanos americanos importantes en Siria, en medio de una guerra civil.  
Blaine había pedido esto a la oficina especial de traslados, quería ir no solo para ayudar, sino para alejarse de su mamá, estaba harto de escuchar siempre los mismos regaños, la oficina estuvo de acuerdo y le confirmaron el día de su traslado.  
Cuando le dijeron esto a la mamá de Blaine, por primera vez se arrepintió de haber metido a su hijo en una escuela militar, se dio cuenta de que podía perderlo y lo último que hizo fue regañarlo porque aun no olvidaba a Kurt, le destrozó esa idea de no volver a ver a su hijo.  
Blaine tenia no solo miedo de ir, sino también de no regresar para volver a ver a su kurt, pero debía ir, todo el vuelo fue contemplando una foto de él que había descargado de su FB y la llevaba en un album con el resto de fotos que había descargado, sabía que tenía que ser un guerrero para regresar con él.  
Llegando a Siria todo fue muy acelerado, a cada paso que daba se arrepentía, el país estaba totalmente destrozado, veías personas escondidas entre escombros, muriendo lentamente de hambre, debían rescatar a una bióloga importante y a un empresario de ahí y para llegar tenían que recorrer varios kilómetros a pie, era de mañana cuando empezaron y era de noche cuando finalmente tomaron un descanso, faltaba poco pero el coronel que los dirigía se dio cuenta que sus hombres ya estaban cansados, se refugiaron en un edificio abandonado, en la obscuridad Blaine se imaginaba a Kurt, eso lo ayudaba a conciliar el sueño, cuando finalmente se durmió, sintió una descarga de paz.  
En la madrugada el coronel los despertó a todos, debían avanzar rápido ya que los rebeldes también avanzaban, si se quedaban ahí serian atacados por el gobierno, Blaine se arreglaba la mochila, bebió un poco de agua, y se colocó en la fila para avanzar con su arma en mano, comenzaron a caminar cuando un sonido enorme se escuchó, como un trueno, el coronel hizo parar a todos, solo salió de su boca una palabra

_"bombas..."_

Blaine estaba asustado, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que cayó la primera, hizo levantar el pavimento, el coronel les indico que corrieran a atacar, una bomba cayó hasta atrás del pelotón de Blaine, haciendo que varios soldados murieran al instante, a Blaine solo le cayó escombro, el seguía corriendo hacia donde los demás iban, había polvo y no se veía muy bien, seguía escuchándose ese sonido estruendoso, y más bombas caían, pero Blaine seguía corriendo, ya no veía al coronel, pero el seguía avanzando atrapado por el miedo, cayó otra bomba cerca de él pero solo fue escombro lo que alcanzo a darle.  
Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, Blaine divisó una bomba y trató de esquivarla pero no pudo, esta lo hizo volar junto con el pavimento, fue a caer al edificio de al lado, golpeándose con una columna la espalda, pero aun seguía consciente, se levantó para seguir con su camino, trató de ser fuerte para seguir, pero no pudo, ya no pudo sostener su cuerpo, escuchó el ruido de otra bomba pero ya no pudo verla, y después de eso ya no pudo escuchar otra cosa, cayó al piso y aun con los ojos abiertos alcanzó a ver a compañeros soldados que seguían corriendo entre el polvo, parpadeó lentamente, tratando de hacerles señas de que estaba ahí, pero sus manos ya no le respondían, parpadeó más lento y alcanzó a ver a un soldado entrar al edificio en donde él estaba también por la explosión de una bomba, esta vez, cerró los ojos.

* * *

El bombardeo fue informado al ejército de estados unidos, estos recibieron la lista de los sobrevivientes, muertos y perdidos.  
La mamá de Blaine había sido llamada a la escuela militar, temía lo peor, solo hace 7 días que su hijo se había ido y ella se había puesto enferma, con muchos mareos y la azúcar muy alta.  
Entró a una oficina en donde el teniente coronel le explicó la situación de Siria, a la que la mamá de Blaine no entendió bien, a ella solo le interesaba su hijo...  
MDB: ¿pero como esta mi hijo? ¿Ahorita donde esta?  
Teniente: Lo siento señora, Blaine esta "PEA", perdido en acción...  
MDB: ¿¡ Qué!? *Dijo llorando* ¡mi hijo! Mi hijo no puede estar... No puede... ¡El está vivo! ¡No está muerto! *lloró aun mas*  
El teniente trató de calmarla pero no podía, le estaba diciendo a una madre que lo más probable era que su hijo nunca regresaría, la mamá de Blaine se sintió mareada, el teniente se dio cuenta que estaba mal así que llamó a su secretaria, llegó a tiempo para sostener a la mamá de Blaine, comenzó a sudar frio, la sentaron para ver si se calmaba, ella tenía la vista perdida, veía a la puerta fijamente y no entendían porque, pero se debía a que la mamá de Blaine estaba viendo a Kurt, estaba ahí, parado en la puerta, viéndola con una mirada de enojo, estaba asustada por esa mirada, hasta que él le dijo

_"Todo esto es tu culpa"_

La pusieron de pie pero no sirvió de mucho, la mamá de Blaine se desmayó en brazos del teniente y de la secretaria, ambos pidieron ayuda y la mandaron al hospital, cuando preguntaron la posible causa del desmayo, el teniente contestó:

_"Se enteró de que Posiblemente su hijo este muerto en Siria..."_


	12. Chapter 12

** Cause All Of Me Loves All Of You **

**Hola xd Porque estoy de buenas, y me dio tiempo xd**

**Aqui está otro capitulo lml**

**Pobre Blainey :'c en este capitulo tiene una tragedia muuy grande, pero entra un personaje nuevo que lo va a ayudar lml**

**Por lo mientras hagamos un resumen:**

**"Esto es lo que te perdiste en ¿CEEA?:**

**Kurt y Blaine ya eran felices, pero la mamá de Blainelos cachó besandose y se llevó lejos a su hijo**

**Cuando se volvieron a ver solo lo hicieron para terminar oficialmente**

**Kurt, deprimido, fue novio de Finn pero nunca llegó a amarlo, ya que entró a tercer grado conoció a alguien nuevo llamado Elliot y comenzó a sentir 'cositas'.**

**Regresamos la historia, ahora contada por Blaine y está en una escuela militar en boston, la cual odia junto a su mamá que solo quiere separarlo de Kurt**

**Pidió ir a la guerra en Siria y terminó enmedio de un bombardeo**

**La noticia llegó con la mamá de Blaine y está se desmayo en la oficina del Teniente de la escuela militar**

**Y esto es lo que te perdiste en... ¿CEEA?" x'DD**

**¡Disfruten La Lectura! :)**

* * *

Capitulo 12

El diagnostico de la mamá de Blaine era fatal, había caído en un coma diabético, y no era para mas, recibir ese tipo de noticias enferman a cualquiera, lo malo es que dos días después recibió el teniente una nueva lista, algunos de los "PEA", entre ellos Blaine, habían sido hallados y eran atendidos en un refugio...

Blaine despertó en un especie de hamaca con un suero en la muñeca derecha y con un yeso en la izquierda, volteó alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en un albergue, había muchas personas, no reconocía a nadie, estaba un poco confundido, lo último que recordaba haber visto era al soldado caer cerca de él, una señora se le acerco...  
Señora: Hasta que despiertas Blaine, ahorita te doy algo para que comas  
Blaine: ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?  
Señora: El coronel me dijo que te cuidara  
Blaine: ¿Coronel? ¿Esta aquí?  
Señora: No, ellos siguieron la misión hace tiempo y ahorita están...  
Blaine: ¡espere espere! ¿Hace tiempo?  
Señora: Blaine, has estado inconsciente durante 1 mes y medio, te encontraron 2 días después del bombardeo, ya no estás en Siria, estas en Ankara (Angora)  
Blaine: ¿y que hago en Turquía?  
Señora: tenias que despertar para poder regresarte a Estados Unidos, no podíamos transportarte así sin saber tu estado, y en Siria no hay doctores buenos o vivos, por eso hace un mes te trajeron aquí  
Blaine: ¿Por qué no despertaba?  
Señora: Por la contusión, en fin, no muevas mucho tu muñeca con el suero y por lo mientras te traeré algo de comer...

* * *

Pasaron casi 3 semanas para que Blaine estuviera bien en su totalidad, recuperó peso, su semblante era diferente y el brazo que tenia enyesado pasó a solo estar vendado. El coronel al enterarse de que Blaine ya estaba en condiciones de regresar, lo mandó a la embajada de USA en Ankara y estos le dieron un vuelo de regreso a su país. Blaine en secreto pidió que lo dejara lo más cerca posible de Lima, tenía que volver a ver a su Kurt después de lo que había pasado.  
Cuando aterrizó tomo un taxi que lo llevara primero a Ohio, de ahí directo a McKinley, era de noche, pero Blaine recordaba que era día de partido, llegó al campo y apenas el equipo contrario calentaba, preguntó si el partido era especial, a lo que le contestaron que era la última oportunidad de McKinley para clasificar, Blaine agradeció la información y trató de esconderse en la multitud para no ser visto por Kurt.  
El partido iba muy reñido, faltaban pocos segundos y le tocaba patear a Kurt, la primer reacción de Blaine al verlo entrar a la cancha fue una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero sabía que tenía mucha presión con esa patada pues era el desempate, se puso de pie para ver mejor y lo miro con una combinación de ternura y preocupación, parecía mas que lo estaba admirando, la gente a su alrededor también se puso de pie para ver la patada, Blaine notaba el nerviosismo, de repente observó que Kurt lo observaba, lo había encontrado con la mirada, ambos se vieron por unos instantes, ya que Kurt fue tacleado, Blaine se espantó, el había causado eso, de no ser porque él estaba ahí hubiera pateado correctamente, decidió irse de ahí antes de que Kurt volviera a buscarlo, bajó por las gradas y mientras caminaba a la entrada de la escuela pedía un taxi, este lo llevaría a la central de autobuses para ir a Boston, cuando llegó ya no había alcanzado camión, así que esa noche la pasó ahí.  
Al otro día a primera hora Blaine tomó el autobús, no le agradaba ver a su mamá de nuevo si solo lo iba a estar molestando, pero en el fondo la extrañaba, ante todo era su madre, pero primero tenía que llegar primero al colegio militar.  
Cuando llegó el teniente lo recibió algo amargo, Blaine se imagino que algo pasaba, así que lo preguntó...  
Teniente: Blaine, tienes que ser fuerte...  
Blaine: ¿Teniente? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Por favor ya dígame!  
Teniente: Tu mamá está en el hospital Blaine, y esta grave…  
Blaine: *quedo congelado* ¿Porque está en el hospital? ¿Qué le paso?  
Teniente: Le dijimos que estabas perdido en guerra y al parecer le subió el azúcar, eso le afectó pues tu mamá es diabética y entró en un estado de coma, lo siento...  
Blaine: ¿¡pero donde esta!? ¡¿En qué hospital?! ¡Lléveme con ella!  
*El teniente le hizo caso a Blaine y lo llevó al hospital donde estaba su mamá, todo el camino se quedó ido, le acababan de decir que su mamá estaba en coma, no podía evitar sentir remordimiento, fue a esa guerra para alejarse de ella, sino se hubiera ido ella estaría bien, pero no podía regresar el tiempo, ya no podía regresar y evitar ir a esa guerra.  
Al llegar al hospital el teniente llevó a Blaine directamente a la habitación de su madre, cuando entró y la vio conectaba a tantos aparatos, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas*  
Blaine: ¿Mamá? Soy yo...  
*Le dijo como si hubiera esperanza de que con esas palabras ella despertaría*  
Blaine: Estoy aquí mamá...  
*Dijo acercándose y tomándole la mano, el teniente dejó a Blaine solo, este último le besó la mejilla a su madre y comenzó a llorar, tomando fuertemente su mano, quería ser un guerrero tal y como lo había sido en Siria, pero no podía, su madre estaba en una cama de hospital con los ojos cerrados, y no sabían si los volvería a abrir o no.  
La mayor parte de la semana la pasó llorando y diciéndole a su madre cuanto la amaba a pesar de los errores que había cometido, a pesar de que lo había separado de su novio, además le pedía perdón por todas esas veces que se escapó con Kurt, el sabía que debía decirle todo, pero no quería aceptar el hecho de que lo más conveniente era empezar a despedirse de ella.  
Se lo mencionó, le dijo que había sido una gran madre y que le agradecía todo lo bueno que había hecho por el, tomó su mano fuertemente*

_Blaine: Te amo mami..._

*Una lagrima cayó por su mejilla y recargó su frente en la camilla mientras lloraba, de repente uno de los aparatos a los que estaba conectado su madre empezó a sonar, observó que era el que tomaba su pulso, estaba en cero y una línea recorría el monitor, su madre se estaba muriendo, rápidamente salió al pasillo y gritó por ayuda, varias enfermeras llegaron con aparatos raros, Blaine observaba como un doctor decía "la perdemos", una enfermera trató de sacarlo pero él no se dejó, luchaba por quedarse en la habitación mientras veía como le ponían algo en el pecho y este se levantaba, le estaban dando electrochoques para "regresarla".  
Uno, dos, tres, cuatro intentos, la mamá de Blaine no respondía, el médico apagó el aparato que tomaba las pulsaciones y trató de taparla con la sábana hasta la cabeza, Blaine se liberó de la enfermera que lo quería sacar e impidió que la taparan completamente, abrazó el cuerpo de su madre sin vida y comenzó a gritarle que no se fuera, pero era en vano, ya se había ido.

* * *

Blaine se encontraba en el cementerio viendo como enterraban a su madre, a pesar de todo lo que hizo para separarlo de Kurt, era su madre, y la iba a extrañar demasiado.  
La mayoría de su familia que jamás había visto estaba ahí, después de que su mamá falleciera le habló a una de sus tías mas cercanas (hermana de su mamá) y ella se encargó de todo y de avisarles a todos, incluyendo a su padre.  
La última vez que lo había visto tenía ocho años, y solo se logró despedir de él a escondidas de su mamá, desde que ambos se habían separado no se habían vuelto a ver más que una vez que Blaine deseaba no recordar pues ese día lo había ido a visitar al hospital, no era que Blaine le guardara rencor a su padre, sino que él sabía que si su madre se enteraba que ambos se seguían hablando lo alejaría, así que no se dirigieron una palabra en años.  
Pero ahí estaba llegando, con un ramo de flores y un traje obscuro, se le acerco a Blaine con temor a ser rechazado, pero al contrario, al llegar a donde estaba Blaine, este lo abrazó y lloró en el hombro de su padre, el le correspondió abrazándolo y un _"ya estoy aquí hijo",_ lo abrazó mientras ponían la insignia en la tumba de su madre

**"Marice Schmidt 1977-2011"****  
**

* * *

Pasó 1 mes desde el entierro y Blaine estaba un poco mejor, se había quedado con su papá en Boston, la escuela le dio un permiso de 1 mes y medio para faltar, así que debía hablar con su papá, en la hora de la comida decidió hacerlo*  
Blaine: entonces padre,¿ cómo ha estado todo este tiempo?  
PapáDeBlaine: Por favor Blaine, no estoy tan viejo para que me hables de usted  
Blaine: entonces como le hablo, de "Licenciado George Anderson" *dijo con tono burlón formal*  
George: *rio un poco* No Blaine, háblame como papá y ya  
Blaine: es algo extraño tenerte de nuevo conmigo  
George: Hubiera deseado estar contigo bajo otra circunstancia, no con esto *ambos callaron unos segundos*  
Blaine: Mamá me contó la historia de porque se separaron *dijo para cambiar un poco el tema*  
George: ¿A si? ¿Y qué piensas al respecto?  
Blaine: Que el amor es complicado, si te soy sincero, hace tiempo creía que el amor era una estupidez  
George: ¿Creías? ¿Y después que pasó? Entraste a la prepa y conociste a una castaña de ojos azules *rio y bebió un poco de agua*  
Blaine: Algo así, si tiene ojos azules pero es castaño, no castaña *su padre lo observó por unos segundos* ¿Estas molesto?  
George: ¿porque tendría que estarlo?  
Blaine: Bueno es que reaccionaste algo extraño  
George: reaccioné impactado Blaine, no sabía que eras gay, tu madre nunca me lo dijo y pues no pasé contigo mucho tiempo así que no te conozco mucho  
Blaine: ¿Entonces no estás molesto?  
George: Blaine, tu eres quien eres y estoy aquí para apoyarte, no tiene y no me molesta el hecho de que seas gay hijo  
Blaine: gracias papá *le dijo sonriendo y bebió un poco de agua*  
George: Y entonces, ¿ya no eres virgen? *Blaine se atragantó con el agua y comenzó a toser, su padre le dio unos pequeños golpes en la espalda riendo* ¿Lo tomo como un sí?  
Blaine: ¡Papá! ¡No! soy virgen aun…  
George: entonces qué onda con este castaño ojiazul, ¿no te lo has ligado? ¿Por cierto como se llama?  
Blaine: Su nombre es Kurt, Kurt Hummel, y de hecho él fue quien me conquistó y pues creo que por el empecé a creer un poco más en el amor…  
George: ¿Entonces es tu novio? ¿Es de la escuela militar?  
Blaine: No, el vive en Lima, Ohio y, era mi novio…  
George: ¿Y porque terminaron?  
Blaine: Yo terminé con él, y fue porque mi mamá nos cachó besándonos afuera de la casa y me prohibió salir con el  
George: ¿Como porque haría eso?  
Blaine: Ella me dijo que era para evitarme un sufrimiento  
George: ¿Entonces te hizo sufrir alejándote de él para evitar un sufrimiento?  
Blaine: algo así…  
George: ¿Sabes? Tu mamá siempre tuvo miedo a enamorarse, cuando la conocí era muy grosera, después me dijo que ella siempre quería alejarse de ese sentimiento que solo hace daño, creo que también debido a eso no confiaba mucho en las personas  
Blaine: Se que lo hizo para protegerme  
George: Pero de la manera equivocada hijo, te quería proteger de sus miedos en vez de enfrentarlos ella misma  
Blaine: Pues si pero ella quería lo mejor para mi  
George: De eso no tengo ni la menor duda, pero no me niegues que te gustaría estar con él  
Blaine: pues sí, la verdad es que me encantaría…  
George: Pues que no se diga mas, voy a ir a tu colegio y pediré un traslado  
Blaine: ¿es enserio? *le dijo con tanta emoción que a su padre le pareció volver a ver a aquel niño de 8 años*  
George: Claro, es más, vamos ahorita *se paró de la mesa, Blaine lo siguió y ambos se dirigieron hacia la escuela, cuando llegaron el señor Anderson habló con el teniente en privado, Blaine solo esperaba afuera de su oficina, cerrando los ojos tratando de imaginarse como seria su regreso...

* * *

- En la mente de Blaine -

*Blaine entró a McKinley y fue directo al casillero de Kurt, ahí estaba tan hermoso como siempre, le tapó los ojos por la espalda*  
Kurt: ¡Ay! ¿Quién es?  
Blaine: Adivina... *le susurró en la oreja*  
Kurt: *se quitó las manos de los ojos y se volteó a abrazarlo* ¡Blaine!  
Blaine: *abrazándolo* Te extrañe tanto  
Kurt: *se soltó del abrazo y lo tomo del rostro, desapareciendo la distancia entre sus rostros y besándose como si dependiera la vida de ello, Kurt se alejó un poco* Ven *lo tomo del brazo* vamos a un lugar más privado...  
* Kurt lo guió hasta el baño y cerró la puerta, atrajo a Blaine hasta sus labios de nuevo, mientras lo besaba caminó hasta el lavabo acorralando su cuerpo contra el de Blaine, este último se deshizo de su playera y...*

* * *

George: ¡Blaine!  
Blaine: *abrió los ojos saliendo de sus pensamientos* ¿qué pasa?  
George: Ven por favor...

*Al entrar el teniente le explicó que no podía salirse de esa escuela, su madre había pagado 2 años de servicio, y su papá no podía hacer nada para romper el contrato a pesar de haberlo leído mas de 5 veces y ser un grandioso abogado.  
A Blaine no le quedaba de otra, más que pasar también segundo año en esa escuela...

* * *

~~~~~~  
Pasaron 3 meses y Blaine volvió a su escuela, cuando regresaba a casa, su padre y el iban a lugares turísticos de Boston, estaban volviendo a construir ese lazo de padre-hijo

* * *

~~~~  
Fin del curso escolar, había sido un muy difícil año para Blaine, pero ahora que la escuela había acabado debía hacer un servicio más y después tendría 15 días de vacaciones.

* * *

~~~~~  
15 días llenos de risas y felicidad, su padre lo llevó a Nueva York con él a resolver un caso y se dio cuenta que ese era el lugar en donde quería estar toda su vida, solo que con un detalle en especial, quería estar ahí al lado de Kurt, pero aun debía esperar un año más para verlo...


	13. Chapter 13

**Holaaaaa :D**

**Anduve desaparecida, espero me perdonen ToT**

**Peeeero ya vine con un capitulo nuevo :3**

**Agradesco los 23 reviews que me han dejado :3**

**Esta historia es por y para ustedes lml**

**¡Disfruten La Lectura! y por favor... ¡No me maten! xd**

* * *

Capitulo 13

-2° Año aun en la perspectiva de Blaine-

~  
2 meses del inicio de curso  
¿Era muy agradable despertarse a las 4 de la mañana y tomar una ducha con agua fría? No, no lo era.  
Pero para Blaine y sus compañeros de edificio si lo era, después de lo que pasó Blaine comenzó a acercarse más a las personas de su alrededor, todos sus amigos ya tenían conocimiento de que era gay, lo cual al principio incomodaba algo, pero después comenzaron a aceptarlo y se volvieron todos muy unidos, era el pelotón "relajero" (revoltoso, un desmadre, etc.) como los había bautizado el teniente, pero le alegraba ver que Blaine ya no estaba triste por su madre, la gente de alrededor hacia que a Blaine se le olvidara.  
Un día un amigo escuchó cantar en la ducha a Blaine, el cual le pareció estupenda su voz, el edificio completo armó una lista y se la entregó al teniente, cuando este la vio le sorprendió la idea que escribían, ¿un coro escolar? ¿Liderado por Blaine? ¿E ir a una competencia nacional? ¿Por qué NO? Todos se alegraron y cuando Blaine se enteró de que si ganaban las regionales posiblemente iban contra Kurt se llenó de ilusión, puesto que lo volvería a ver

* * *

5 meses habían pasado del curso, 3 de ensayos del coro, las locales habían llegado, iban contra unas chicas de una cárcel cercana y una escuela cristiana, pero aun así no se confiarían, presentaron dos canciones grupales lideradas por Blaine, una fue "When I Get You Alone" ( watch?v=ATOkBFETkMI&feature=youtube_gdata_player ) y "Raise Your Glass" ( watch?v=hy32oQjBc_0&feature=youtube_gdata_player )  
Ambas canciones fascinaron a la audiencia, haciendo que ganaran, y así Blaine estaba un paso más adelante de volver a ver a Kurt

* * *

7 meses pasaron y Blaine le mandó un mensaje a Tina, no lo había hecho desde que iba en camino a Boston y le dijo que no sabía cuando regresaría, le preguntó si habían ganado sus locales, y si, lo habían logrado, Blaine le dijo que ellos serian su próxima competencia, Tina se alegró de saber que volvería a ver a su amigo, y además, le dijo que armaría un plan para que su encuentro con Kurt no sea interrumpido por nadie, Blaine no entendió eso, pero Tina se refería a Finn...

* * *

8 meses y las regionales habían pasado, Blaine había planeado todo con Tina, pero había un problema, Finn no podía verlo o sino no dejaría solo a Kurt, Tina le inventó un pretexto a Blaine para que supuestamente no lo viera Kurt, Blaine aceptó y fingió una tos antes de la competencia, había culpado al cambio del clima y al hecho de que no se había cuidado, así que su coro tuvo que salir sin Blaine, el solo se escondió en el "camerino" de Tina.  
Cuando fue el turno de New Directions, todos fueron a prepararse a sus camerinos, Tina le echó "aguas" a Blaine y este fue al camerino de kurt con un pañuelo en la mano, cuando entró vio como se le cayó el celular a Kurt al suelo, cuando se agachó para recogerlo se acercó y le vendó los ojos -"Oye, déjame"- dijo inocentemente Kurt, Blaine no dijo nada, solo puso de pie a Kurt e hizo que lo tomara del cuello, por la estatura Kurt se dio cuenta que no era Finn -"¿Quién eres?-" preguntó riendo, Blaine lo tomó de la cintura y lo acerco a él, percibió su olor por un instante, y después le dio un dulce beso en los labios, Kurt quedo shockeado, pero por el beso, por la forma de los labios, sabía perfectamente quien era aunque Blaine no emitiera ni un sonido, no tenía ninguna duda de que era Blaine, Kurt lo acerco mas a él haciendo el beso más profundo, ambos estaban besándose como nunca, Blaine llevó una de sus manos al trasero de Kurt, -"te extraño..."- susurro mientras acariciaba a Kurt, de pronto estaba dentro del vestidor, y Blaine acorralaba contra la pared a Kurt, este se quito la venda de los ojos, a esa altura ya sabía Kurt perfectamente quien era, Blaine solo le sonrió, ambos se provocaban lujuria, pero el Sr. Shue comenzó a llamar a los New Directions y su calentura no llegó a mas, Blaine besó por última vez a Kurt, -"Te voy a extrañar como lo eh hecho todo este tiempo"- le dijo con la voz entre cortada y se dirigió a la puerta, -"no me olvides, voy a volver, lo prometo..."- y se fue, vio a Tina y le dio las gracias rápidamente para ir con su colegio, Kurt se dirigió a cantar, haciendo ganar a New Directions con un solo, 'Mirrors' ( watch?v=TF6b6B1zdEU&feature=youtube_gdata_player), Blaine lo observaba desde la salida del auditorio, sabiendo que no podía acercarse más, después de anunciar al coro ganador, el del colegio militar se retiro, haciendo que Kurt y Blaine estuvieran separados de nuevo...

* * *

~  
2 meses después de la competencia y Blaine aun no podía superar su encuentro con Kurt, había despertado tanta lujuria en el, en una ocasión tuvo un sueño muy "húmedo", soñaba que él y Kurt tenían su primera vez juntos, Blaine acariciando todo el cuerpo de Kurt y este ultimo solo disfrutando, pero de ese sueño despertó a almohadazos, sus compañeros le reclamaban que no lo dejaban dormir porque no dejaba de gemir "Kurt...", al otro día se burlaron de el diciéndole "caliente" y "urgido" , Blaine solo se reía ante todos esos comentarios, puesto que lo hubiera hecho con Kurt el día en que se quedó en su casa, pero aun no se sentía preparado…

* * *

***  
Fin del ciclo escolar, el señor Anderson regresó de NY para los 15 días vacacionales de Blaine, esta vez quería resolver el asunto de la universidad*  
George: ¿Dime hijo, que te gustaría estudiar?  
Blaine: Arte, definitivamente quiero seguir cantando  
George: ¿Te parece si vemos universidades en Nueva YorkY? Para que puedas irte conmigo  
Blaine: Pero que pasará con Kurt  
George: Hijo, no vas a depender de él para hacer lo que quieres, además ¿y si el también quiere irse a Nueva York?  
Blaine: Tienes razón, debo esperar hasta verlo…  
George: Por lo mientras veamos las universidades  
*Y así lo hicieron, pasaron esos 15 días en NY decidiéndose por una universidad hasta que Blaine la encontró, NYADA, para él era la escuela perfecta...

* * *

-Principio del 3° Año en perspectiva de Blaine-

~  
¡1 mes y todo era un caos total!  
A pesar de el intento de cambio de escuela, el teniente seguía diciendo que había algo que no dejaba salir a Blaine, no sabían si era la paga o le faltaba algún servicio, pero no podían pasar sus documentos de escuela a escuela, a Blaine le estresaba eso, le habían dicho que podía regresar con Kurt al iniciar el tercer año y ahora su papeles no podían ser transferidos

* * *

Segundo mes del ciclo y Blaine iba en camino a Siria, ¿la razón? No había completado la misión, esta vez debía hacer servicio social, debía trasladar varios soldados heridos a Ankara (Angora) y cuidarlos, todo ese servicio duraría 1 mes, al menos esta vez trataría de alejarse de las bombas, su papá se preocupaba en dejarlo ir, pero si no lo hacia su hijo no volvería a ver a su novio, para él su riesgo valía la pena, para Blaine valía aun mas…

* * *

1 mes y Blaine regresó de nuevo a Boston, había cumplido con todo a pesar de que cuando llegó sintió miedo, pero todo salió bien, el teniente hizo todos los movimientos necesarios para trasladar a Blaine*  
Teniente: ¿estás seguro de que quieres retirarte?  
Blaine: Si teniente, me encanta esta escuela y tengo muchos amigos pero, el amor me llama...  
Teniente: De acuerdo, esta semana te despedimos y ya el lunes de la semana que viene podrás regresar a tu prepa abierta, ¿cómo se llama?  
Blaine: McKinley, William McKinley *Blaine lo decía con una ilusión inmensa*

* * *

Domingo en la noche, Blaine estaba llegando a Lima, Ohio, el lugar donde estaba el amor de su vida. Trataron de conseguir la misma casa de antes pero ya había sido ocupada por unos tales "Gilbert", Blaine se desilusionó un poco, pero aun podía estar cerca de su Kurt, así que eso era lo más reconfortante, llegaron a una cuadra más lejos que la casa anterior pero seguían en la misma colonia, llegaron y desempacaron todo, Blaine tenía unas ganas inmensas de ver a Kurt que no podían esperar al día siguiente, pero debía, solo eran pocas horas para volver a verlo…

* * *

(Lunes)

Kurt se despertó con su nueva alarma, "Against All Odds", aun pensaba en Blaine aunque era más disimulado, se había hecho la idea de que ya no regresaría y que Elliot era una gran persona, era atento con él y bastante atractivo, habían estado saliendo y sentía un cariño inmenso por él, pero no sería igual a ese sentimiento que en el fondo "desaparecía" hacia Blaine, o eso quería pensar, desayunó y se fue a la escuela

~~~~ (Por Su Parte Blaine)  
Despertó a gritos por su padre, se le había hecho tarde así que no desayunó, esta vez no había un "Kurt" que lo pasara a recoger, así que su papá lo llevó, llegó a la escuela y fue lo mismo que hace 2 años, nuevo horario y casillero nuevo, Blaine estaba más ansioso de regresar a clases que nada

Kurt llegó a su primer clase, matemáticas, como siempre Elliot estaba esperándolo un lugar atrás de donde él se sentaba*  
Elliot: Hola hermoso *Kurt agradecía que no le dijera guapo*  
Kurt: Hola *se acercó a darle un beso a la mejilla, pero Elliot se movió ligeramente para hacer que Kurt le diera un beso en los labios*  
Elliot: Te amo... *lo observó como un tonto enamorado*  
Kurt: Elliot... Yo... *estaba shockeado* no sé qué decir, me gustas, pero no puedo decirte "Te Amo" hasta que realmente lo sienta  
Elliot: No importa kurt *le tomo la mano* Yo pasaré mi vida entera conquistándote, hasta que seas mi esposo  
Kurt: Elliot *lo miró con ternura y se acercó a darle otro beso, esta vez voluntariamente en los labios* te quiero  
Elliot: Yo mas Kurt... *le dijo sonriendo* ¿Quieres salir el viernes al cine?  
Kurt: depende de que película quieras ver...  
Elliot: Prometo que será una tan romántica que saldrás llorando  
Kurt: entonces es una cita...  
*el profesor entró y las 2 clases seguidas de mate que le tocaban pasaron, salió junto con Elliot a Historia.  
Blaine las 2 primeras clases que tuvo fueron de historia, ante todo tuvo que presentarse y reconoció a Finn y a Sam, habían dos puertas en el salón así que Blaine salió por la que daba a los baños a clase de química, en cuanto salió, Kurt y Elliot entraron por la puerta principal, sin aun enterarse de la presencia de Blaine.  
Cuando llegó el almuerzo Kurt y Elliot desayunaron juntos como siempre, faltaban 5 minutos para que acabara*

Elliot: Me tengo que ir porque Español queda hasta el otro lado de la escuela *dijo levantándose de su lugar* ¿te veo en la salida?  
Kurt: Claro *se dieron un beso* creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto  
Elliot: Pues claro, si ya eres mi novio  
Kurt: ¿Y cuando acepte? *dijo burlándose*  
Elliot: Solo hay que hacerlo oficial *por un instante Kurt se acordó de Blaine...*

_^^Recuerdo^^_  
_Kurt: ¿Por qué? ¿por qué vamos a dormir juntos y ni siquiera somos pareja?_  
_Blaine: ¿no lo somos? *Preguntó extrañado* pensé que si lo éramos por los besos_  
_Kurt: no me lo has preguntado oficialmente…_  
_Blaine: ¿Y porque debo preguntártelo yo? Tu eres el que de fijo en mi primero no yo a ti_  
_Kurt: buen punto... *rió un poco*_  
_Blaine: ¿entonces?..._  
_Kurt: ¿Entonceees? *Imitó el tono de Blaine*_  
_Blaine: Solo hazlo oficial kurt *tomo su mano*_

Elliot: ¡Kurt!  
Kurt: ¿qué? *saliendo de su pensamiento* lo ciento me quede pensando en algo  
Elliot: No importa, entonces, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?  
Kurt: Si, si quiero *compartieron un beso*  
Elliot: ya me voy, te veo en la salida  
*dijo saliendo un poco apurado, cruzando la puerta sin querer golpeó a alguien*  
Blaine: lo siento *tomándole el hombro*  
Elliot: tranquilo, ¿nuevo aquí?  
Blaine: Algo así, hace tiempo estaba aquí  
Elliot: Bueno perdón por el golpe  
Blaine: Tranquilo, soy Blaine Anderson *dijo extendiéndole la mano*  
Elliot: Elliot Gilbert *dijo estrechándole la mano* nos vemos Blaine, voy tarde a Español  
Blaine: claro, ¡adiós! * Blaine se quedo pensando en el apellido de aquel chico, ¿Gilbert? ¿Su familia no fue la que les gano su antigua casa?  
No le dio mucha importancia y entro al comedor, habían muchas personas pero si realmente conocía a Kurt sabría en donde se sienta, y así fue, ahí estaba sentado y terminando de comer solo, caminó hacia él y estaba a punto de tocarle el hombro cuando el timbre sonó, Kurt se paró de inmediato y se dirigió al bote de basura, Blaine ya no le habló así que decidió salir de ahí, además le tocaba matemáticas así que debía correr, al hacerlo se golpeó el pie con la puerta del comedor, llamando la atención de todos incluso la de Kurt, pero no logró ver quién era.  
Las siguientes 4 clases no coincidieron, ni siquiera en los pasillos, Blaine estaba nervioso y ansioso por volver a hablarle y Kurt no tenía la menor idea de que esta ahí, terminaron las clases y Blaine dejó algunas cosas en su casillero, la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían salido y perdía la esperanza de hablarle a Kurt ese día..*

_[Se escuchó a lo lejos]_  
_Elliot: Te espero afuera..._  
_Kurt: Si, ya voy..._

*Blaine al instante reconoció la voz de su Kurt, caminó al siguiente pasillo y ahí estaba, guardando sus cosas, Blaine se acercó a él lo suficiente*  
Blaine: Hola Kurt…  
Kurt: Hol... *al voltear a ver quién era el que lo saludaba quedó shockeado, una libreta que aún le quedaba en la mano terminó en el suelo, no podía creerlo, era él, era Blaine, y no lo estaba imaginando, lo veía con esperanza de que eso no fuera un sueño*  
Blaine: Te dije que regresaría por ti *le sonrió a Kurt, este sin pensarlo se le lanzó a los brazos y lo abrazó fuerte indicando que no se fuera*  
Kurt: ¡Blaine! ¡Blaine! ¡O mi dios Blaine! *No podía dejar de gritar de lo emocionado*  
Blaine: Aquí estoy Kurt *le correspondía el abrazó con unas cuantas lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos*  
Kurt: *lo dejó de abrazar* ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Dime que no te vas a volver a ir? ¡Blaine! *Estaba tan emocionado que empezó a hablar muy rápido* ¡Te quiero a mi lado por siempre! *tomó el rostro de Blaine y lo besó, Blaine solo lo tomó de la cintura acercando mas sus cuerpos, Kurt aun no podía creerlo, pero con ese beso se dio cuenta de que era su guapo, Kurt aumentó el tono del beso e hizo que caminaran acorralando a Blaine contra los casilleros, realmente lo deseaba, tanto tiempo sin estar con él, sin sentir sus besos, lo extrañaba, pero no podía consumir sus deseos de hacerle el amor en la escuela, así que se detuvo* te extrañe tanto Blaine, no me vuelvas a dejar solo, prométemelo  
Blaine: no lo haré, esta vez vine para quedarme con mi novio *Kurt con esas palabras volvió a la realidad, hace 4 clases había aceptado a Elliot como su novio, ¿y ahorita lo estaba engañando? recogió la libreta del suelo y la metió al casillero*  
Kurt: Blaine, no soy tu novio, deje de serlo hace 2 años *dijo cerrando su casillero y alejándose un poco de ellos*  
Blaine: Podemos serlo de nuevo Kurt, ambos queremos estar juntos para siempre *trato de acercarse a kurt pero se alejó*  
Kurt: no puedo Blaine, ya estoy con alguien *trató de decir eso lo más suave posible para que no doliera tanto, pero era inaudito, Blaine recibió eso como una bala, directo al corazón*  
Blaine: ¿Qué? No, no, ¡no puede ser Kurt! ¡Tú eres mi novio! ¡Te amo! Y sé que me amas también y sabes bien que el encuentro de las regionales no fue solo un "besuqueo", ¡queríamos fundir nuestro amor juntos! Como puedes decirme ahora que estas con alguien? *Estaba un poco alterado por la noticia*  
Kurt: ¡Pensé que no regresarías! ¡Pensé que a final de cuentas el destino nos iba a separar por completo! ¡No podía quedarme estancado contigo Blaine!  
Blaine: pero te prometí, ¡te prometí que regresaría! ¿Por qué aceptaste a un imbécil cuando sabias que regresaría tu novio? *Estaba realmente dolido, no soportaba la idea de ver a alguien más con sus manos en el cuerpo de Kurt*  
Kurt: ¡No es ningún imbécil! ¡Es mi novio! ¡Tú ya no lo eres! ¿Acaso olvidaste quien terminó a quien?  
Blaine: Lo hice porque no podía viajar de Boston hasta aquí cada mes! ¡Recibí un castigo muy grande el día que regresé! Sabes que a pesar de eso yo no quise hacerlo, porque tú eres mi novio, aunque lo niegues, y no puedo creer que estés con un imbécil, ¡No! ¡No puedes Kurt! ¡Tú eres mi novio!  
Kurt: ¡Tú fuiste el que terminó conmigo! ¿Ahora vienes y me reclamas que seguí con mi vida? ¡Lo siento! pero yo ya encontré a alguien que se quede conmigo, es mejor que tu también empieces a buscar a alguien más *le dio la espalda y salió de la escuela, encontrándose con "su novio", aunque no lo amaba realmente, era una especie de venganza, lo que no sabía Kurt, es que eso le saldría caro...*


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaaaaaa! :D**

**Como anduve desaparecida un rato, eh venido el dia de hoy con otro capitulo lml**

**Aunque es un poquito mas corto e.e**

**Ya que regreso Blaine empieza lo bueno ¡OMG!**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo mi sensual fic, esto es por y para ustedes :3**

**¡Disfruten La Lectura!**

* * *

Capitulo 14

(lunes en la noche)

Blaine lloraba al no poder conciliar el sueño, las palabras de Kurt retumbaban en su cabeza

_"yo ya encontré a alguien que se quede conmigo, es mejor que tu también empieces a buscar a alguien más"_

No lo creía, cada lágrima expresaba una tristeza inmensa, ¿había hecho de todo para eso? Había arriesgado su vida para regresar con él, y lo que obtenía era descubrir que el amor de su vida estaba con otro.  
Se levantó a tomar un vaso de agua y cuando regresó su padre estaba en su cuarto sentado en su cama...  
Blaine: ¿qué haces aquí papá? *dijo tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas*  
George: Tratando de averiguar porque estas así, ¿qué paso hoy? ¿Hablaste con Kurt?  
Blaine: *caminó hacia el cerrando la puerta de su cuarto* Si, por eso estoy así *se sentó al lado de él*  
George: ¿Que paso hijo?  
Blaine: *trato de decirle pero ese sentimiento regresó, ese sentimiento de haber perdido a kurt, comenzó a llorar y se recargó en el pecho de su padre, el solo lo abrazo* Esta con otro... *pudo decir mientras se controló y se enderezo*  
George: ¿Y qué piensas hacer?  
Blaine: ¿qué puedo hacer?  
George: no lo sé, ¿tal vez recuperarlo?  
Blaine: ¿y si él no quiere?  
George: Hazlo cambiar de parecer, arriesgaste tu vida por volver a verlo, ¿y piensas dejarlo ir cuando te dice que está con alguien más?  
Blaine: No, es que, no sé, me besó cuando me vio de nuevo y…  
George: Entonces no te ha olvidado Blaine, a la mejor anda con el otro porque pensó que...  
Blaine: Ya no regresaría *a completo la oración*  
George: ¡ahí esta tu respuesta! Hazle ver que esta vez no te vas a ir  
Blaine: Gracias papá *ambos se abrazaron, George se fue del cuarto de Blaine y ambos se acostaron a dormir, esta vez Blaine estaba más tranquilo, sabía lo que debia hacer...*

* * *

(Martes)

Blaine despertó y se preparó para ir a la escuela, su papá se ofreció a llevarlo, pero decidió irse en camión, a esa altura deseaba tener permiso de conducir, pero ese deseo desaparecía cuando recordaba los "aventones" que le daba Kurt, tomó el camión y cuando llegó a la escuela vio llegar a Kurt, un chico se bajaba de su auto, supuso que era su novio, lo observó y, era ¿"Gilbert"? ¿El tipo con el que había chocado ayer? Si, era él, Blaine sintió unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo, pero se controlo, alguien le había tocado el hombro, era Finn...*  
Finn: así que ya viste que tu noviecito te cambió, vio que eres poca cosa  
Blaine: ¿A ti que te pasa? ¿Desde cuando me hablas?  
Finn: Te conviene que te hable *se le acerco a Blaine hasta acorralarlo contra un auto estacionado* Yo puedo ayudarte a vengarte de él *le susurró al oído*  
Blaine: ¡Wow wow! *Dijo mientras escapada del acorralamiento de Finn* ¿desde cuándo eres gay?  
Finn: ¿Que nunca te lo dijo Kurt? ¿Nunca te dijo que él fue mi novio?  
Blaine: ¡wow! ¿Qué? *Blaine quedó sorprendido, realmente esa noticia no se la esperaba* ¡Deja de inventar estupideces!  
Finn: Créeme o no, pero si quieres pregúntale a Kurt, lo hice feliz por un año, pero a fin de cuentas no me complacía, ¿crees que tu si puedas? *Dijo tratando de acercarse a él*  
Blaine: ¡Ni lo pienses Finn! ¡Ni loco! *Se metió a la escuela, aun seguía sorprendido por el hecho de que Finn quisiera algo con él, se dirigió a su casillero, sacó un par de cuadernos y se fue a español, al entrar lo presentaron de nuevo a la clase, para su desgracia debían trabajar en pareja y el único que quedaba era Elliot, primero Finn ¿y ahora Elliot? Definitivamente no era su día, pero debía aprovechar eso, si esta cerca de Elliot, estaría cerca de Kurt, los pusieron a hacer un trabajo, entre que lo hacían comenzaron a platicar...*  
Elliot: ¿entonces ya habías estudiado aquí?  
Blaine: Si, solo que me fui a Boston un tiempo  
Elliot: ¿a qué? Claro, si se puede saber  
Blaine: Mi mamá me cambió a un colegio militar  
Elliot: ¿Por qué haría eso?  
Blaine: No estaba muy de acuerdo de que saliera con alguien  
Elliot: Y regresaste por ella me imagino  
Blaine: Por él, en realidad *Elliot se sorprendió*  
Elliot: ¡wow! No tenía idea de que eres gay…  
Blaine: Bueno, aquí no es muy bueno andar diciéndolo  
Elliot: Lo sé, el primer día me dijeron marica, pero gracias a eso encontré a mi chico *apretó su puño por debajo de la mesa en donde estaban sentados* Se llama Kurt, no sé si lo conozcas  
Blaine: Si, si lo conozco, el es mi... *se detuvo a pensar en lo que diría* ex-amigo, la verdad no sé si quiera seguir siéndolo  
Elliot: ¿Por qué no lo seria?  
Blaine: Me fui sin avisarle y pues esta algo enojado conmigo, ayer le hablé... *se le ocurrió una idea para que se pusiera celoso* y me abrazó al volver a verme, pero me dijo que tenía novio, me molesté un poco porque pensé que a la mejor su novio no me dejaría volver a ser su amigo, pero ahora que se que eres tú no creo que haya problema ¿o sí?  
Elliot: *guardó sus celos al saber que había abrazado a su novio* No, no como crees, si tenían una amistad por mi está bien  
Blaine: gracias Elliot, eres un gran amigo *Blaine sintió eso con sinceridad, a pesar de conocerlo poco veía un amigo en el, pero primero, lo seguía viendo como enemigo.  
Sonó la campana y ambos les tocaba hora de estudio en la biblioteca, cuando entraron Kurt estaba ahí, estaba sorprendido al ver entrar a su ex y a su novio platicando, pero más que nada temor a que Blaine le haya dicho algo, así que se sentó rápido ignorando la presencia de Blaine, pero Elliot arruinó su plan*  
Blaine: *se sentó enfrente de Kurt* Hola  
Kurt: ¿y mi novio? *Dijo molesto, Blaine vio a su espalda y Elliot estaba sentado lejos de ellos*  
Blaine: Nos dejo platicar al parecer  
Kurt: ¿qué le dijiste?  
Blaine: Eres un ex amigo, me molesté contigo porque tienes novio y siento que ya no me hablarás por culpa de él y me dejó hablar contigo para aclarar eso  
Kurt: ¡Que mentiroso eres! ¡Le voy a decir realmente quien eres! *Dijo aun molesto*  
Blaine: ¿Ósea que le vas a decir que eres mi ex novio que no logra olvidarme y que me besó ayer? *Le alzó una ceja*  
Kurt: De acuerdo sigamos con tu mentira *dijo al pensar que decir la verdad era mala idea*  
Blaine: Discúlpame por reaccionar mal ayer, tienes razón, tuviste el derecho de rehacer tu vida  
Kurt: ¡Así es! *le contestó algo grosero, pero a final de cuentas se estaba disculpando Blaine, así que decidió ignorar a su orgullo* pero no te preocupes, yo también te debo una disculpa, no debí besarte si ya estaba con Elliot  
Blaine: De eso también quería hablarte... *lo vio con ternura, con cara de enamorado, era una prueba*  
Kurt: Blaine deja de mirarme así *se sonrojo un poco*  
Blaine: Sigues amándome, por eso el beso, por eso te acabas de sonrojar Kurt  
Kurt: Y si tal vez lo hago ¿qué Blaine? Ya estoy con Elliot  
Blaine: ¿Cuanto llevas con él? *Dijo acomodándose en la silla* Si es mucho como para que ya lleven una relación seria te prometo que salgo de tu vida *Blaine no sabía realmente el tiempo, pero si le decía que bastante entendería que lo quería fuera de su vida*  
Kurt: Un día Blaine…  
Blaine: ¿Qué? *Se sorprendió* Definitivamente hoy no es mi día *pensó en voz alta*  
Kurt: ¿Por qué?  
Blaine: No, olvídalo… * no creía conveniente preguntarle si lo de Finn y el era cierto* ¿si hubiera llegado antes no lo hubieras aceptado? *Kurt calló suspirando* Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber  
Kurt: ¿Para qué?  
Blaine: Para darme cuenta que aun no salgo de tu vida, y no estoy dispuesto a salir de ella  
Kurt: No hagas nada que arruine mi noviazgo  
Blaine: *volteó a ver donde estaba Elliot, estaba volteado escogiendo un libro, así que se acercó a los labios de Kurt y le susurró* no haré nada que tu no quieras *Kurt se estremeció ante el rose contra los labios de Blaine, medio cerró sus ojos y por un instante estaba dispuesto a besarlo, pero Blaine volvió a sentarse*  
Kurt: Maldito *trató de empezar a leer lo que debía estudiar pero sentía la mirada de Blaine.  
Pasó la hora y debían almorzar, Elliot fue con ellos e invitó a Blaine a desayunar junto con él y Kurt, sin dudarlo aceptó, Kurt estaba muy nervioso, pero Blaine no dijo nada que lo incomodara mientras almorzaban solo él y Elliot, Kurt estudiaba Francés*  
Elliot: Por cierto Kurt mañana vamos a ver qué canciones vamos a tocar en el baile  
Blaine: ¿Baile? ¿Qué baile?  
Elliot: el baile de Halloween aquí en McKinley, la presidenta estudiantil decidió hacer uno este año  
Blaine: ¿Cuándo va a ser?  
Elliot: Este sábado, así que ya sabes, te vienes disfrazado  
Blaine: ¡Genial! ¿Y porque van a tocar ustedes?  
Kurt: Por el Glee Club Blaine, ¡deja de hacer tantas preguntas! *Dijo algo molesto* lo siento, es que examen de francés es muy importante y me estresa estudiar  
Blaine: Pero tú eres muy bueno en francés, ¿de qué te preocupas?  
Kurt: Gracias, pero no soy tan bueno  
Blaine: En primer grado le hablaste a la profesora junto conmigo en un francés fluido ¿y ahora me dices que no eres bueno?  
Kurt: No lo sé, a veces dudo de lo que puedo hacer  
Blaine: No deberías, eres muy inteligente… *le tomó la mano a Kurt, ambos se miraron de una forma muy especial, ignorando que ahí estaba Elliot*  
Elliot: Blaine tiene razón amor *abrazó a Kurt por encima del hombro* Eres muy inteligente y vas a salir bien en el examen, el cual Blaine por cierto a nosotros nos toca el jueves  
Blaine: Gracias por el aviso, pero regresemos a lo que hablábamos *soltó la mano de kurt* ¿Estas en el glee club Elliot?  
Elliot: Si, Kurt me dio el valor para hacerlo, ¿por qué?  
Blaine: Porque antes de irme yo también estaba en el Glee Club, y me gustaría regresar la verdad  
Elliot: Mañana tenemos clase, yo creo que si hablas con el Sr. Shue te deje regresar  
Blaine: Eso espero, me encanta cantar  
Kurt: Y cantas muy bien *pensó en voz alta*  
Blaine: Gracias… *le sonrió, terminó el almuerzo y los 3 se fueron a clase, Kurt a francés, Elliot a Historia y Blaine a Ingles, donde también lo tuvieron que presentar y se tuvo que sentar con Finn y lo peor, hasta atrás del salón, por suerte el profesor siempre estaba atento a sus alumnos, pero cuando tuvo que salir, Finn aprovechó el momento*  
Finn: Ya pensaste en lo que te dije  
Blaine: Finn no quiero vengarme de Kurt ni estar contigo, no insistas  
Finn: Por favor... *se atrevió a poner una mano en la entrepierna de Blaine y le susurró al odio* será divertido  
Blaine: *por un momento se sintió excitado, pero se quitó a Finn* Por favor Finn, deja de insistir… *por suerte el profesor entró el profesor, la clase terminó y todavía tenía una clase mas, pasó sin importancia y Blaine salió de la escuela, estaba dispuesto a irse caminando. Kurt salió y lo vio alejarse caminando, tenía una lucha interna, ¿debía o no darle un aventón? ¿Debía o no? Su corazón ganó y se subió a su auto para alcanzarlo*  
Kurt: ¿te llevo? *le dijo cuando lo tenía al lado del coche, Blaine se sorprendió al verlo, solo sonrió y se subió al auto*  
Blaine: ¿Y tu novio? *Dijo con tono de burla*  
Kurt: en su práctica de básquetbol, ¿para donde de aquí? Ya no sé dónde vives  
Blaine: Sube 3 cuadras y a la derecha  
Kurt: ¿es enserio?  
Blaine: ¿si porque?  
Kurt: Blaine, ¿ya lo olvidaste? yo vivo en esa calle, vivo en la casa 206  
Blaine: Lastima, no somos vecinos, yo vivo en la 202  
Kurt: Que bueno, así tu mamá no me verá y no va intentar matarme *Blaine bajó la mirada* ¿Qué pasa? Tranquilo era broma, sé que me quiere en el fondo  
Blaine: No es eso Kurt… *los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas* Mi mamá falleció hace más de medio año  
Kurt: *se sorprendió con esa noticia* Blaine ¡no tenía idea! Lo siento de verdad  
Blaine: Tranquilo, sé que no sabias  
Kurt: ¿y con quien te estás quedando? *Dijo doblando la calle ya que había subido las 3 cuadras*  
Blaine: Con mi papá  
Kurt: ¿Tu papá? ¿No me habías dicho que no sabias nada de él? *Dijo orillándose frente a la casa de Blaine*  
Blaine: Así era, pero regreso en cuando supo lo de mi mamá y se ha encargado de mi  
Kurt: me alegro que hayas recuperado la relación con tu padre *apagó el auto*  
Blaine: gracias *ambos se quedaron observándose, Blaine se acercó a Kurt casi tocando sus labios, pero se detuvo y le susurro* No haré nada que tu no quieras  
Kurt: ¡Cállate! *tomo el rostro de Blaine y lo acercó hacia él, ambos disfrutaban de los labios del otro, la lengua de Kurt recorría la boca de Blaine saboreando también su lengua, ambos se separaron por falta de aire*  
Blaine: *recargando su frente en la de Kurt* regresa conmigo...  
Kurt: No puedo, Elliot ha sido muy bueno conmigo, no le destrozaría el corazón  
Blaine: ¿Pero si lo engañas besándome? Piénsalo… *le dijo y se bajó del auto* gracias por traerme Kurt *le dio la vuelta al auto y cruzó la calle*  
Kurt: de nada guapo… *susurró mientras veía como Blaine entraba a su casa, estaba en un dilema, por una parte quería estar con Blaine, pero Elliot había sido una gran persona con él, así que era su corazón que quería con Blaine o su razón que quería con Elliot...


	15. Chapter 15

**Holaaaaaa! :D**

**Eh estado un poco enferma, por eso me desapareci xD**

**Pero ya vine lml Ya llegamos a los 25 reviews :3**

**Eso para mi es un sensual logro, de verdad :'3**

**Gracias a todos los Believers (seguidores que leen mi sensual historia) por leer lo que amo hacer! :D**

**Esto es por y para ustedes...**

**No olviden unirse en FB a este grupo "groups/305122512961285/?fref=nf"**

**(antes de eso ya saben le ponen el URL de FB y un / y ya despues este link xd)**

**La canción que se usa mas abajo se llama "No Me Dejes" , es de "Kevin Karla & La Banda" xd**

**por si gustan escucharla abajo esta el link xd**

**¡Disfruten La Lectura!**

* * *

Capitulo 15

(Miércoles)

***  
Blaine despertó algo cansado, la tarde anterior estaba buscando la canción perfecta para no solo volver al glee club, sino hacerle saber a Kurt que no se iría, y que lo necesitaba, tal vez no conocía mucho realmente a Kurt, pero sabía que era necio, y que sería difícil convencerlo.  
Le había hablado a Tina y le preguntó si podía cantar con él, ella supo de qué canción hablaba y le dijo que la ensayaría para mañana mismo, además de enviarle un video con una mini-coreografía.  
Blaine también había ensayado, no con toda la pasión del mundo, sabía que eso saldría cuando vea a Kurt, del baile no se preocupaba, fue fácil aprendérselo.  
Se dio una ducha rápida, bajó y desayunó, esta vez su padre no le dio oportunidad de irse solo y lo llevó a la escuela, era buena esa relación padre - hijo.  
Llegó a la escuela y nada relevante, química aburrida, ingles llena de miradas de Finn y seguía con los intentos de casi follarse a Blaine, pero no, no se vengaría, y realmente no quería perder su virginidad con él, en francés repasaron lo que vendría en su examen, a Elliot se le complicaba un poco la materia, pero Blaine le explicaba varias cosas, ante todo estaba siendo un buen amigo con él, la única importante fue Español, la única hasta ahorita donde podía estar y hablar con Kurt sin Elliot o Finn cerca, ambos cruzaban miradas a veces, Blaine tratando de hablar con él, pero Kurt estaba desnudando a Blaine con la mirada, esa mañana se había puesto unos pantalones que le favorecían todo, desde el trasero hasta lo que tenía en la entrepierna, Kurt empezó a maldecir su mente, ahora además de hacerle sentir un zoológico en el estomago cada vez que lo veía o le sonreía, comenzaba a excitarlo...*  
Blaine: ¿Me ayudas? No entiendo la verdad *le dijo a Kurt acercándole su cuaderno con el ejercicio del pizarrón, tratando de que Kurt le hablara*  
Kurt: ¿No te enseñaban español en Boston? *Dijo cortante y sarcástico*  
Blaine: No lo sé, usualmente pensaba en ti *lo vio con ternura*  
Kurt: ¡Deja de hacer eso Blaine! *Dijo tratando de no reírse mientras regresaba a su cuaderno*  
Blaine: ¿Qué cosa? ¿Verte tal y como lo hago todos los días? *Le alzó una ceja, Kurt vio ese gesto y se le hizo el chico mas apuesto del mundo*  
Kurt: ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! Me vez como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo  
Blaine: Estas equivocado, eres lo más hermoso del universo *dijo sin dejar de verlo, las mejillas de Kurt se tornaron rosas y esbozó una sonrisa, pero su gesto cambió y movió la cabeza*  
Kurt: ¡No sigas Blaine! Tengo una lucha interna de sentimientos, no la compliques mas *trató de regresar al trabajo, Blaine le quitó el cuaderno y contestó todo muy rápido*  
Blaine: Listo, así no vas a poder evitarme y poner de excusa el trabajo  
Kurt: ¿Y como sabes que esto está bien? *Preguntó para evitar que Blaine empezara a decirle cosas hermosas que hacían quererlo cada día mas*  
Blaine: Mi abuelo era profesor de español, cuando era niño aprendí toda la gramática, lo de hace rato fue pretexto para que me hablaras  
Kurt: ¡Lo conseguiste! *Le dijo sonriendo* pero no quiero seguir hablando… *dijo ignorándolo*  
Blaine: ¿Porque me tratas tan seco?  
Kurt: ¡Perdón! Tienes razón, debí recibirte con los brazos abiertos cuando llegaste después de casi dos años sin comunicarte conmigo y en ese tiempo vas a la competencia de coros y casi me violas en mi camerino, ¡tienes razón! ¡Debí recibirte diferente! *Le reprochó con enojo*  
Blaine: ¿No tienes idea de por lo que pase verdad?  
Kurt: No, y no me interesa Blaine, deja de intentar algo de nuevo conmigo, aléjate y déjame en paz con mi novio  
Blaine: ¿Al cual engañas cada cinco minutos conmigo?  
Kurt: ¿De que hablas?  
Blaine: El lunes y ayer me besaste, y hace tan solo cinco minutos no dejabas de violarme con la mirada  
Kurt: Ni que estuvieras tan bueno Anderson… *dijo con miedo a que Blaine le hiciera ver lo contrario, y no se equivocaba, Blaine se acercó a su oreja, sintiendo su respiración*  
Blaine: *le mordió la oreja levemente y le susurró* ¿seguro? ¿O te hago cambiar de parecer?  
Kurt: Basta... *gimió levemente, ese simple susurro, esa simple mordida, ese simple calor de su respiración hicieron que el inocente Kurt que siempre decía ser se quedara en el olvido y deseara con todas sus fuerzas a Blaine*  
Blaine: *se alejo de él y volvió a su lugar, observando a un Kurt sonrojado y excitado a la vez, sonó el timbre y todos se dispusieron a salir del salón, Kurt terminó de arreglar sus cosas y antes de ponerse de pie, Blaine estaba rozando sus labios* Me estoy obsesionando a tus besos… *le dijo en un susurro, pero se alejó sin tocar los labios de Kurt, este se quedó contemplando el olor de Blaine y regresó a la realidad, yéndose a su siguiente clase, regresando a la realidad en donde debía sentir eso por Elliot, no por Blaine.  
Pasaron el resto de las clases y por fin llegó la importante, el glee club...*  
Sr. Shue: Ok chicos, hoy escogemos a los que van a cantar en el baile el sábado, anotaré sus nombres en un papelito y... *fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta del salón, atrayendo la atención de todos, incluso de Kurt, que estaba sentado al lado de Elliot mientras se tomaban la mano*  
Tina: Sr. Shue, lamento llegar un poco tarde  
Sr. Shue: No te preocupes Tina, adelante, pasa *Tina pasó y atrás de ella le seguía Blaine* ¡Blaine! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Blaine: Me transfirieron de regreso este lunes, y vine hoy para pedirle si podía regresar al glee club  
Sr. Shue: ¡por supuesto que puedes Blaine! Aun recuerdo tu emotiva presentación de "Agains All Odds", no dudaría en tenerte de regreso y creo que Kurt tampoco * Al parecer el Sr. Shue la acababa de regar, Elliot miró extraño a Kurt mientras este tragaba con fuerza mientras veía a Blaine y al Sr. Shue*  
Blaine: Gracias, pero realmente me gustaría hacer una especie de "audición" para regresar, estuve preparando algo con Tina  
Sr. Shue: Claro, después de tu presentación haríamos el sorteo oficial de quien va a cantar en el baile  
Blaine: Gracias *Tina se levantó y pronunció un "Dale!" iniciando la canción.

( watch?v=3GSHOZqPzmc&feature=youtube_gdata_player )

Kurt veía con atención mientras Blaine movía su rodilla derecha flexionándola y estirándola al ritmo de la música  
Tina comenzó a cantar, observando a Kurt, como si tratara de decirle que la canción iba exclusivamente para el

_-' Hay una parte de mi que quiere estar aferrada a tu vida hoy '-_

Blaine había regresado, y lo había hecho por el, por Kurt.

_-'Seguiré intentando de escapar del desprecio que me da tu amor'-_

Kurt recordó como después de besarle lo rechazaba y le decía que estaba con alguien más

_-'Hay un punto en el cual trastornas mi paz, conoces cada movimiento de mi'-_

Blaine recordó los sueños mientras cantaba en donde despertaba gimiendo el nombre de Kurt mientras sus compañeros lo despertaban, y de cómo el lunes no dejaba de llorar por el

_-'Se que no es normal que me hagas mal, pero te amo aun así'-_

Blaine lo seguía amando a pesar de estar con Elliot, a pesar de que su madre lo odiaba, a pesar de que el mundo era cruel con los gays, el simplemente lo amaba.

_-"Obsesión, de lo bueno, y lo malo que hay en mi vida "-_

Ambos empezaron a cantar, Tina no sentía las palabras, Blaine y Kurt sí.  
Los besos de Kurt, el olor de Blaine, había miles de razones para que estén obsesionados del otro.

_-" Amor, no te alejes, no me dejes, y no me olvides baby "-_

Blaine cantaba con toda sinceridad, aunque sus celos los controlaba, le dolía ver a Elliot con SU Kurt

_-" Hay una salida que me llevará sin temor hacia la locura, no importa arriesgaré todo por ti, un 'Te Quiero' sin fin "-_

No se arrepentía Blaine de haber regresado a Siria solo para volver a ver a Kurt. No se arrepentía Kurt de darle un "aventón" el día en el que hicieron la tarea de francés a Blaine.  
Ambos no se arrepentían de tener su primer beso en un baño. Ninguno se arrepentía de nada.

_-" Sin Importar que esta vez no lo puedas entender, ya lo sé, ya lo sé, y aun así no quiero ver "-_

Blaine no se rendiría con Kurt, no dejaría que Elliot se quedara con lo que más ama, su novio.

_-" Que tu amor se alejó, en tu corazón no existo mas, pero voy a luchar -"_

Blaine sabía que Kurt le podía decir hasta una letanía de como dejó de amarlo, pero todo seria mentira, y si era cierto, poco a poco lo haría cambiar de opinión.  
Blaine no había practicado la nota alta que seguía, sabía que lo dejaría para cuando viera esos ojos azules, para cuando viera esa piel de porcelana, cuando pasara eso, la nota alta le saldría, porque la cantaría con sinceridad.

_-" Sin Ti No Se Que Es Amar... "-_

Al momento de cantarla Blaine cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos, se veía la fuerza con la que había cantado esa nota, cuando abrió los ojos una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, usualmente no era sensible, pero desde la muerte de su madre no controlaba muchos las lagrimas cuando quería dejar correrlas.  
Kurt lo miraba con atención, ignorando completamente a Elliot, después de esa nota alta ambos intercambiaron miradas, la de Blaine decía "Realmente siento lo que te canto" y la de Kurt decía "Aun te amo".  
Blaine apartó la mirada y mientras cantaban el coro por última vez comenzaron a bailar, hicieron un par de pasos solos y después Blaine extendió su mano, tomo la de Tina y la "enrolló" hacia el inclinándose ligeramente de lado contrario a la "enrollada", terminando con un brazo extendido cada uno, varios aplaudieron, pero Kurt solo se llevó a la barbilla una mano, pensativo, ¿Blaine lo amaba? ¿Realmente aun lo hacía? Salió de sus pensamientos por el Sr. Shue... *

Sr. Shue: Ok, ¡démosle bienvenida de nuevo a Blaine! *le tomo el hombro a Blaine, varios aplaudieron, Kurt no salía de su pensamiento* De acuerdo, todos sus nombres, incluyendo ahora el de Blaine, están aquí *extendió su mano mostrando un sombrero con varios papelitos en el fondo, revolvió los papelitos con la mano* Ahora voy a sacar 9 papelitos, cantarán 1 solo, 2 duetos y un numero grupal, además papelito que salga, papelito que se regresa para otra posibilidad *metió la mano para sacar un papelito y lo abrió * El solo es para Rachel! *La chica se emociono, regresó el papelito, los revolvió, sacó 2 y los leyó* El primer dueto va para Kurt y Blaine *los sorprendió a ambos*  
Tina: ¡Tendremos el primer dueto Klaine! ¡Yeah! *Algunos rieron ante el comentario*  
Elliot: ¿Klaine?  
Tina: Si, Kurt combinado con Blaine, creía que se entendía  
Elliot: ¿Y porque juntaste sus nombres? *Comenzó a sonar celoso*  
Kurt: *no dejó que Tina contestara* Por diversión solamente Elliot, no te molestes, tu y yo somos Kelliot *dijo tratando de controlar a su novio, sabía que le dolería a Blaine, pero Kurt se acercó a Elliot y lo besó, fue muy rápido, pero doloroso para el bajito*  
Elliot: ¿Kelliot? Me agrada... *trató de darle otro beso pero Kurt lo detuvo, excusándose que todos lo miraban*  
Sr. Shue: Ok... *regresó los papelitos, y sacó otros 2 papelitos* El siguiente dueto es de Santana y Quinn *varios aplaudieron, devolvió los papelitos, los revolvió de nuevo* Los últimos 4 para cantar una canción grupal son... *dijo sacando los papelitos* Artie, Blaine, Finn y Elliot * hubo varios aplausos, pero algunos fueron incómodos, todos sabían que Blaine no le agrada Elliot por el simple hecho de que esta con su ex-novio, y la verdad no se hablaban mucho entre ellos, en ese momento no le tomaron importancia, el timbre sonó y el Sr. Shue dijo que prepararan las canciones, todos salieron, Blaine vio como Elliot se subió al auto de Kurt, con los ojos llorosos siguió su camino, no por mucho, porque un auto se detuvo al lado de él...*  
Finn: ¿Quieres que te lleve?  
Blaine: ¿Vas a intentar algo?  
Finn: No, sube, te llevo *Blaine lo seguía pensando, pero al ver salir a "Kelliot" del estacionamiento de la escuela, le dieron celos y se subió sin importar que podría hacer Finn*  
Blaine: No intentes nada, por favor Finn  
Finn: Tranquilo, ya te dije que no guapo *Blaine se sonrojó, no entendía porque*  
Blaine: No me digas así… * "Solo me puede decir así Kurt" pensó Blaine*  
Finn: De acuerdo amargado *Blaine rio* Deja que te cortejen Blaine  
Blaine: No quiero, yo solo tengo ojos para...  
Finn: Kurt *lo interrumpió* pero tienes que entender que está con alguien más… *Blaine se quedó pensando* ¿De aquí para donde?  
Blaine: Todavía sigue una cuadra y 3 cuadras para arriba  
Finn: ¿Luego a la derecha? *Blaine asintió* Vives en la misma calle que Kurt y yo  
Blaine: ¿Vives por ahí?  
Finn: Su papá y mi mamá han estado saliendo, hace poco me cambié a esta calle, en la casa 205  
Blaine: Enfrente de la de Kurt  
Finn: Así es, y de echo viene atrás de nosotros *habían llegado a la calle y Kurt venia atrás*  
Blaine: En la 202, por favor Finn  
Finn: Claro *se orilló y vio como Kurt se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba en su auto* No te bajes, espérame *se bajó y fue a la puerta del copiloto, volteó a ver el coche de Kurt, lo había estacionado ya y estaba espejeando hacia ellos, abrió la puerta y dejó bajar a Blaine*  
Blaine: gracias Finn, te debo una  
Finn: Me vas a deber 2  
Blaine: ¿Por qué? *dijo completamente confundido, Finn cerró la puerta y acorraló a Blaine contra el auto rozando sus cuerpos*  
Finn: Voltea disimuladamente *Blaine volteó y se encontró con un Kurt con el ceño fruncido espejeando hacia ellos* Quieres recuperar a Kurt, dale algo de celos *se acercó lentamente a sus labios* Pero no haré nada si no estás seguro  
Blaine: *observó como a Kurt le cambiaba la cara, se veía enojado y celoso* Si me besas se enojará  
Finn: ¿Porque tendría si él está con Elliot? *le alzó una ceja, Blaine lo pensó unos segundos* No me puedo quedar aquí todo el día Blaine  
Blaine: Espero funcione... *Blaine tomó el cuello del alto y se besaron, para Blaine no se sentía bien, pero tampoco mal, para Finn, era el principio de su plan para llevarse a Blaine a la cama, Finn trató de subir el tono del beso, pero Blaine se alejó, volteó a ver el auto de Kurt y observó cómo se bajaba azotando la puerta*  
Finn: *también había volteado y había visto esa escena* Veo que si funcionó, si hablas con el dile que él no debe enojarse, a fin de cuentas el ya tiene novio.. *le guiño un ojo y rodeó el auto para subirse, Blaine se dirigió a la entrada de su casa*  
Blaine: Gracias, por traerme y por el beso  
Finn: De nada, fue un placer besar esos labios tan suculentos… *se mordió el labio, Blaine se sonrojo y entró a su casa, no le gustaba Finn, pero ser coqueteado lo sonrojaba, ahora solo esperaba que haya funcionado el plan de "darle celos" y no haberla regado, lo peor sería que Kurt no le dirigiera la palabra, lo mejor, realmente Blaine comenzó a meditar eso, y por más que buscaba, no encontraba algo lógico que aquel beso, solo había sido un pretexto de Finn para poder robarle un beso, que estúpido había sido…


	16. Capitulo 16

**Holaaaa :D**

**Vine con un nuevo capitulo, aprovechando que hay tiempo xd**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo esta sensual historia :3 **

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Abigail, una sepsie Believer :3**

**Recuerden que se llaman Believers los seguidores de este fic :D**

**¡Disfruten la Lectura! **

* * *

Capitulo 16

(Miércoles en la tarde)

****  
Kurt estaba en su cuarto llorando, le dolió ver esa imagen, le dolió ver a Blaine con Finn, pero lo peor es que quería ir con Blaine y estar con él, pero Elliot había sido un excelente amigo, no podía solo romperle el corazón, su padre fue a verlo a su recamara y cuando se dio cuenta de que Kurt lloraba le preguntó la causa, Kurt se sentó a la orilla de su cama y empezó a contarle la historia completa, omitiendo algunos detalles como que Finn quería tener relaciones con él y que era bisexual o que casi hace el amor con Blaine en un camerino, pero le explicó todo*  
Burt: ¿y porque te duele verlo con alguien más si tu ya estas con Elliot?  
Kurt: Porque ante todo lo sigo aman... Queriendo  
Burt: No deberías estar con Elliot si sientes cosas aun por Blaine  
Kurt: Pero si termino con Elliot no se que quiera Blaine  
Burt: ¿Porque lo dices?  
Kurt: Sinceramente no se qué pasa con él, hoy en la mañana me coquetea ¡y en la tarde besa a este chico que te digo! ¿Así va a ser conmigo?  
Burt: Tal vez si, tal vez no. Pero el piensa que no le estas dando oportunidad, y no tiene nada de malo que el este o intente algo con alguien más  
Kurt: Mas si yo se lo dije *se reprochó en voz alta*  
Burt: Tu mismo te estás dando la respuesta Kurt, así que no le puedes reclamar nada, ahora deja de llorar, no me gusta verte así  
Kurt: Gracias papá, por hablar conmigo  
Burt: para eso estoy aquí Kurt *lo abrazó y salió del cuarto, el resto de la tarde se la pasó en su cuarto pensando...*

* * *

(Jueves)

****  
Kurt despertó con los ojos un poco hinchados, el culpable: Blaine.  
Ese último se seguía preguntando si la 'táctica' del beso no fue una tontería, porque le quería dar celos a Kurt, pero no perderlo.  
Se dirigieron a la escuela ambos, Blaine caminando esta vez y Kurt en su auto, se lo encontró en el camino, por más que trataba de obligar a su mente que no se orillara y le diera un 'aventón' a Blaine, lo hizo*  
Blaine: *se subió al auto y cerró la puerta* Gracias *dijo cortante*  
Kurt: De nada, de todos modos ya es costumbre llevarte *ambos rieron, la tensión que había entre ellos desapareció, era como si regresaran a esos días en donde apenas eran 'algo'*  
Blaine: Oye, tenemos que ver lo del dueto, y conociéndome, posiblemente quiera cantar algo muy sentimental  
Kurt: Algo que diga ¿"te extraño pero me beso con otro" ? *Dijo sarcástico, la comodidad que habían logrado se esfumó*  
Blaine: O ¿"Te quiero y quiero estar contigo pero no voy a terminar con mi novio"? *dijo contestándole de la misma forma, hubo unos segundos de silencio, Blaine se relajó y habló* Mira, no quiero pelear Kurt, pero estoy tratando de asimilar todo, ya entendí que estas feliz con Elliot y no entiendo porque te molestas por Finn si no soy nada tuyo  
Kurt: Pero te am... *suspiro antes de completar la última palabra, lo pensó y no, aun no era tiempo de decirse eso* Te quiero Blaine, quiero estar contigo pero...  
Blaine: *lo interrumpió* Pero no lo estas Kurt, así que para que no estemos peleando así, cantemos algo bailable y no lento, me agrada "American Boy", ¿la conoces?  
Kurt: Me suena, pero no estoy seguro  
Blaine: ¿Sigues con el mismo número de celular de hace 2 años? *Kurt asintió* Bien, te mando la canción por Whatsapp, y ahí nos ponemos que partes nos tocan, pero no ensayemos juntos, no soporto estar cerca tuyo y no poder besarte  
Kurt: Pero si ya nos hemos besado Blaine  
Blaine: Si, pero en el fondo me duele lo que le haces…bueno hacemos a Elliot  
Kurt: ¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo? Tengo una lucha interna de sentimientos *estacionó el auto en la escuela* Pero es muy maduro de tu parte pensar en él a pesar de que quieres estar conmigo  
Blaine: Los golpes de la vida te hacen madurar Kurt *abrió la puerta y se bajó* Y para que lo sepas celoso, fue idea de Finn que lo besara para que te enojaras  
Kurt: ¡Maldito! ¡Cuando lo vea lo voy a matar!  
Blaine: Suerte celoso *le guiño un ojo y cerró la puerta del auto, siguiendo su camino hacia la escuela.  
Clases aburridas siguieron, al menos eso eran para Kurt, en ninguna se había cruzado con Blaine, solo en 1 con Elliot, pero no se sentía bien, no se sentía a gusto, quería a su "guapo", y lo quería demasiado.  
En el almuerzo por fin observó a Blaine, platicaba con Finn y Sam, el junto con Elliot se acercaron*  
Elliot: ¡Oigan chicos que hacen!  
Blaine: Poniéndonos de acuerdo para la canción del baile  
Sam: Cantemos algo sexy, algo sensual que haga desmayar a todas  
Finn: ¡Relájate Bro! Queremos cantarle al público no excitarlo *todos rieron*  
Elliot: ¿Llevan de acuerdo una opción?  
Blaine: No exactamente, Finn y yo votamos por "No Scroubs" que combina lo que pide Sam y un poco de baile, pero no se convence él, al menos ya sabemos que en casa de Finn ensayamos  
Kurt: ¿Enserio? Wow que interesante *dijo 'sarcástico', porque Blaine notó más celos que sarcasmo*  
Elliot: Kurt… ¿Que tienes? ¿Por qué contestas así?  
Kurt: *se dio cuenta del error que había cometido* No me gusta la idea de que ensayes con ellos, son solo hombres  
Blaine: Ni que lo fuéramos a violar *rieron ante el comentario, Blaine había salvado a Kurt de seguir metiéndose en un lago de mentiras, a final de cuentas convencieron a Sam para hacer esa canción, así que ese día y el viernes ensayarían.  
Terminó el descanso y regresaron a sus clases, Elliot con Kurt y curiosamente Blaine con Sam, el seguía hablándole de que debían hacer una coreografía sensual para el baile, Blaine estaba encantado con la actitud del rubio, pero provocaba celos ante Kurt.  
En la última clase que era español se volvieron a ver sin Elliot, Finn o Sam alrededor, pero Blaine no quiso acercarse a Kurt, no quería salir discutiendo esta vez.  
Salieron de la escuela y Elliot salió al estacionamiento con Sam y Finn, Kurt salió con Blaine a pesar de que no habían cruzado ni una palabra.  
Kurt se ofreció a llevarlos a casa de Finn para que ensayaran y Elliot se fue adelante, Sam, Blaine y Finn atrás en ese orden. Para suerte de Kurt a su "guapo" le había tocado en medio y lo podía ver cada vez que espejeaba.  
Llegaron y Finn ayudó a bajar a Blaine, lo cual provocó que Kurt tuviera ganas de matarlo en ese instante, así que decidió quedarse al ensayo.  
Ya adentro de la casa Hudson, empezaron a ver la coreografía y las partes de la canción que les tocaría, Sam insistía con movimientos sexys, a lo cual Finn se aprovechó y le hizo un movimiento sexy a Blaine, este ultimo miró a Kurt y se dio cuenta de cómo asesinaba con la mirada a Finn, no entendía como Elliot no se daba cuenta de esos gestos de Kurt.  
Terminando de ensayar a las 5 de la tarde, Sam se fue en un taxi y Kurt con trabajo se ofreció a llevar a su novio a su casa, ¿por qué? Blaine se quedaría solo con Finn, y eso era lo que menos quería, dejarlo solo con Blaine era darle un oportunidad a que pasara algo, y por más que estuviera negándolo, Kurt no quería eso porque Blaine es el único chico al que ama, y quería estar con él, pero en ese momento debía rendirse, así que se fue con Elliot a su casa, cuando lo dejó compartieron un beso, no subido de tono, pero era la primera vez en que compartían uno más largo.  
Cuando regresaba a su casa vio como Blaine salía de la casa Hudson, se veía con el pelo ligeramente mojado, como si hubiera sudado, e iba riéndose por algo que le había dicho un Finn en camiseta (la que usan los hombres abajo de camisas formales).  
Kurt se imaginó lo peor, y se soltó a llorar, entró a su casa y se fue directo a su cuarto, ahí le llegó un mensaje de Blaine con lo de la canción, pero no le tomó importancia, lo único que se repetía era  
"No debiste acostarte con Finn, yo debía ser el primero..."

* * *

(Viernes)

****  
Kurt se levantó con dificultad, 2 días seguidos llorando era algo preocupante, además de que sus ojos no dejaban de doler, pero de imaginarse que Blaine se acostó con Finn dolía, y el dolor era inmenso. Burt se dio cuenta del estado de su hijo y le permitió faltar a la escuela, ni siquiera le avisó a Elliot, solo se acostó a borrar esa imagen de su cabeza, esa imagen de Blaine suplicando por mas ante las embestidas de Finn.  
Blaine por su parte se levantó normal, fue a la escuela y en la entrada había muchas personas frente a una columna, en ella había un papel que decía

_"El baile de mañana es con ropa normal, no vayan con disfraces"_

Habían algunos que estaban molestos, pero Blaine siguió su camino y entró al entrenamiento con Sue, como había llegado casi 3 meses después, ya no tuvo elección para deporte, eran las animadoras o no haría ningún entrenamiento físico, y prefería estar en condición...*  
Sue: Anderson, ¿por qué no traes el uniforme?  
Blaine: Porque me voy a cambiar aquí en los vestidores *se dirigió a ellos*  
Sue: ¡A mi oficina después de que te cambies! *le grito por su megáfono, se metió a los vestidores y estaban algunos chicos, entre ellos Sam, mientras se cambiaba Sam también lo hacía, y aunque tratara de negarlo, no pudo evitar verlo y no sentirse atraído, pero no, no era igual a Kurt y jamás creía sentir algo parecido por alguien más, Sam se dio cuenta de que lo observaba y lo saludó, le hizo la plática mientras ambos terminaban de cambiarse.  
Se dirigió a la oficina de Sue, no sin antes escuchar un "buena suerte" por parte de Sam...*  
Sue: Anderson, toma asiento *Blaine temeroso por los rumores que había escuchado de ella se sentó*  
Blaine: Dígame entrenadora  
Sue: Voy a ser sincera, necesito a un chico gay que cargue a las chicas más hermosas del país y que vea sus partes intimas sin tentaciones, tu eres mi gay perfecto  
Blaine: ¿Gracias? Pero no quiero usar el uniforme todo el tiempo, no es cómodo para mi  
Sue: ¡Hecho! Así que ahora *abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una prenda roja* Tienes que usar tanga, es mas cómodo  
Blaine: De acuerdo entrenadora *dijo riendo un poco y tomando la prenda, salió de la oficina de Sue y en los pasillos se encontró a Sam*  
Sam: ¿Amigo como te fue?  
Blaine: No tan mal, Sue quiere que use esto *señaló la prenda* pero en definitiva no lo haré *dijo mientras reían ambos*  
Sam: Si, no lo hagas *terminó de reírse y antes de alejarse de Blaine le dijo* No olvides el ensayo hoy  
Blaine: No lo haré *le dijo mientras se alejaba, quería quitarse el uniforme pero era hora de su siguiente clase, así que se resignó a traerlo todo el día, las clases pasaron y llegaron al almuerzo, pero Elliot llegó a acompañarlo sin Kurt, lo cual preocupó al moreno*  
Blaine: ¿Y Kurt?  
Elliot: No vino a la escuela  
Blaine: ¿Por qué?  
Elliot: No lo sé, no me ha mensajeado, a la mejor y se sentía mal  
Blaine: ¿Y es usual de él faltar?  
Elliot: No, no lo sé, en estos dos meses no había faltado *hizo una mueca pero no se dispuso a seguir hablando de ello, por su parte a Blaine le preocupaba, decidió mandarle un Whatsapp

"¡Hola Kurt! Soy Blaine, porque no viniste a la escuela" -B

Tardó unos minutos en contestar

"Me sentí mal, pero pásame la letra de la canción para ensayar" -K

"Ahí está, tenía pensado que nos podíamos turnar estrofas, ¿te parece?" -B

"Ok, deja de mensajearme, voy a dormir" -K

Blaine sintió lo cortante que era Kurt con él, así que no insistió en saber que tenia.  
El almuerzo terminó y regresó a clases, entró a clase de español, pero sin su Kurt no tenía sentido.  
Resignado se fue con Finn, Sam y Elliot a ensayar a la casa Hudson, finalmente hicieron que Finn pudiera bailar, entre risas sonó el timbre, dejando ver a un Kurt medio deprimido, Elliot salió a ver a su novio y se quedaron unos minutos platicando, cuando regresó Blaine no dudó en preguntar...*  
Blaine: ¿Que te dijo Kurt?  
Elliot: Me dijo que se sintió mal en la mañana, pero yo lo escuché como triste, tal vez aun no se siente bien * continuaron sin importancia, excepto Blaine, estaba preocupado.  
Kurt decidió llamar a Rachel y a Mercedes para ver una película, pero también para pedirles consejos, aunque a Mercedes le seguía hablando, a Rachel lo había dejado de hacer desde que anduvo con Finn, pero realmente necesitaba a sus amigas, realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que había pasado y de lo que pensaba que había pasado entre Blaine y Finn.  
Mercedes aceptó, Rachel se sorprendió de su llamada, Kurt le explico brevemente su situación, al darse cuenta de cómo estaba su amigo Rachel accedió a ir, Kurt pidió permiso para hacer una pijamada y también su petición fue aceptada.  
En la tarde-noche veían "Moulin Rouge" con palomitas, al terminar la película Kurt les contó que había pasado últimamente...*  
Mercedes: ¿Sabes que esos besos hicieron que engañaras a Elliot verdad?  
Kurt: Lo sé pero, no lo puedo evitar, amo a Blaine  
Rachel: ¿Amar? ¡Wow! eso si es fuerte Kurt  
Kurt: Eso es lo que siento, por eso me duele tanto pensar que se acostó con Finn  
Rachel: No creo que lo haya hecho Kurt, creo que no es así Blaine  
Mercedes: ¿Crees que Finn sea capaz de obligarlo?  
Rachel: No, a la mejor y está tratando de acercarse a él para lograr algo pero no obligaría a nadie  
Kurt: No se qué pensar *sollozó, realmente le dolía esa idea* No quiero que deje de ser virgen si no es conmigo, y no quiero dejar de serlo yo si no es con el *una lagrima resbaló en su mejilla*  
Mercedes: No llores Kurt, mira ¿por qué no tratas de hablar con el mañana?  
Kurt: ¿En el baile de disfraces?  
Rachel: Nueva notificación Kurt, el baile ya no es de disfraces, es de ropa formal  
Mercedes: Lo cambiaron a última hora, dicen que el director los obligó pero creo que fue porque no les alcanzó el presupuesto  
Kurt: Entonces mañana temprano voy a rentar un smoking, eso no me preocupa  
Rachel: ¿Quieres que le cante algo a Blaine? ¿Algo como indirectamente?  
Kurt: ¿Que tenias pensado cantar?  
Rachel: "Jar Of Hearts", me gusta esa canción  
Kurt: ¿Puede ser "Without You"? Realmente me siento así  
Rachel: Claro, pero dime que en mi canción vas a aprovechar para bailar y hablar con el  
Kurt: De acuerdo, te lo prometo  
*La noche siguió tranquila, se fueron a dormir después de ver otra película, Kurt no dejaba de pensar en Blaine, lo único que sabía era que quería solucionar las cosas con él, odiaba estar así, odiaba pensar y pensar en la posibilidad de ver a Blaine con otro, no importa si no fuera Finn, Kurt solo deseaba estar con Blaine, solo eso…


	17. Capitulo 17

**Y Hola de nuevo!**

**Hoy estoy de buenas y, pues les traje capitulo doble lml**

**Y este es el más largo que eh subido xD**

**Este va dedicado a Yazmin, otra gran Believer :3**

**Ya saben que amo a todos los Believers! :3**

**sin mas rodeos ¡Disfruten La Lectura! :D**

**No Olviden dejar un review *w***

* * *

Capitulo 17

(Sábado)

****  
Despertaron algo tarde Kurt, Rachel y Mercedes, las chicas se despidieron porque debían arreglarse para el baile, Kurt quería ir a rentar un traje, pero no tenia ánimos ni para salir de compras, decidió que usaría un pantalón de vestir de los que tenia, una camisa blanca y un chaleco, para no perder la moda, lo combinaría con un sombrero elegante.  
La mañana pasó rápido entre un rápido ensayo de "American Boy ", de tanto drama esos días no pudo ensayar, la letra no era "significativa" como dijo Blaine, decía muchas cosas sobre querer al otro, pero de eso a cantar una canción donde ambos terminen llorando no era una gran idea, al fin que solo era para cumplir.  
Por su parte Blaine estaba preparando su traje, era la primera vez que volvía a ver ese traje desde la muerte de su madre, sí, eso era un poco triste, volver a usar ese traje en un baile escolar no era común, pero ese día su padre se había ido temprano a NY y no le dejó el suficiente dinero para rentar uno, así que era ese traje o nada.  
Estuvo repasando sus canciones en la tarde, aunque de vez en cuando ponía "Mirrors" para ponerse un poco sentimental.  
Algo complicó la tarde, al parecer Elliot tuvo un problema y salió con su familia, los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo y le pidieron a Artie que cantara con ellos, el sin problema aceptó, así que eso ya estaba  
Pasó la tarde entre los últimos arreglos para el baile, era algo estresante para todos, pero al fin dieron las 8, Kurt se terminó de arreglar y bajó a la sala de su casa*  
Kurt: Ya estoy listo papá  
Burt: Bien, ¿Elliot no va a venir por ti?  
Kurt: No sé, no eh hablado con él, así que me imagino que no  
Burt: ¿Se pelearon o algo?  
Kurt: No, simplemente no le eh hablado  
Burt: ¿Sigues confundido?  
Kurt: Nunca lo eh estado mas, pero quiero dejar de pensar en que Blaine siguió su vida y divertirme hoy  
Burt: De acuerdo, entonces vete con cuidado ¿ok? No regreses tan tarde  
Kurt: Si papá *dijo saliendo de su casa, se arreglo un poco su chaleco pero antes de subir a su auto recibió un mensaje

"Ven a mi casa, necesito ayuda" -B

"Tienes suerte, estaba a punto de irme, para allá voy" -K

Contestó sin pensar, todos esos pensamientos negativos se esfumaron, llegó a la casa de Blaine y tocó la puerta, él le abrió*  
Blaine: Gracias por venir, pasa *le abrió la puerta, Kurt entró a su casa, no era muy grande pero observaba cada detalle de ella*  
Kurt: Tu casa es muy bonita Blaine  
Blaine: Gracias  
Kurt: ¿Y para que necesitabas mi ayuda?  
Blaine: Quería saber algo, ven *tomó su mano y subieron las escaleras, Kurt se dejaba llevar, de pensar tanto sobre que "hizo algo malo" le entró un sentimiento, lo extrañaba.  
Llegaron al piso de arriba y entraron al 2 cuarto, pensó Kurt por un instante que era la habitación de Blaine, pero no, por lo bien arreglada que estaba supuso que era la habitación de huéspedes, habían 4 pares de flores de diferentes colores en la cama, pero cada par tenían flores casi idénticas*  
Kurt: ¿Que es esto?  
Blaine: No se si sepas, pero tu novio *hizo una mueca al decir eso, lo cual le causó risa en Kurt* no va a ir al baile  
Kurt: Si sabía, me avisó en la tarde *dijo mentirosamente, no tenía que saber Blaine de las "complicaciones" de su "noviazgo"*  
Blaine: Ok, aun así a nosotros también nos avisó, así que primero quiero saber, ¿qué par de flores te gustan más? *Kurt lo miró confundido, pero Blaine con una sonrisa inmensa señaló la cama*  
Kurt: Las blancas están hermosas *le dijo viéndolo con cariño, Blaine se acercó a la cama y tomó una de las flores del par y se acercó a Kurt*  
Blaine: Kurt Hummel *le dijo frente a frente* ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? *le dijo con una sonrisa inmensa en la cara y dándole la flor*  
Kurt: Si Blaine, si quiero *tomó la flor y con la otra mano acercó el rostro de Blaine al suyo, había extrañado sus labios a pesar de que sabía que era incorrecto, Blaine lo acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, el beso subió de tono y las lenguas de ambos tenían una lucha en sus bocas, el beso estaba lleno de lujuria pero a la vez lleno de amor, cuando les faltó el aire a ambos se separaron*  
Blaine: Te amo Kurt, no puedo vivir sin ti, no sabes cuánto duele verte con él, duele cuando me eres indiferente, duele demasiado  
Kurt: A mi también me duelen tus escenitas para darme celos con Finn *rieron ambos un poco* , pero creo que ha ayudado, porque también me di cuenta de algo  
Blaine: ¿De qué?  
Kurt: De que yo también te amo Blaine *Blaine sabia que para kurt decir "Te Amo" era algo muy fuerte, y si algún día lo decía era porque de verdad lo sentía* Y me duele la simple idea de que te hayas acostado con Finn…  
Blaine: ¿Qué? ¿Acostarme con él? ¿Quién te dijo eso? *Blaine se sorprendió de que Kurt se imaginara eso*  
Kurt: La mente es poderosa Blaine, y el día de su ensayo que fui a dejar a Elliot a su casa, cuando regrese te vi salir de su casa sudado y Finn estaba en camiseta, entonces me imaginé lo peor  
Blaine: Kurt, jamás pienses cosas así de mi. Te amo y jamás te sería infiel  
Kurt: ¿Pero si te besas con Finn? *Hizo una mueca*  
Blaine: Eso fue para darte celos *rieron ambos* Pero no pasó ni pasa nada entre él y yo, ¿quieres saber lo que pasó?  
Kurt: ¿Seria desconfiar de ti?  
Blaine: No mucho, pero no quiero que te quede ninguna duda de que no me acosté con Finn ¿ok? *Kurt asintió* Ven siéntate aquí en la cama *Kurt se sentó en la orilla de la cama recargándose en el respaldo, Blaine se dio la vuelta y se acostó cerca de Kurt, empezó a hablar...

* * *

^^^Flashback^^^

Finn: Nos quedamos solos Anderson  
Blaine: Ni intentes nada Finn  
Finn: ¿Por qué no entiendes que Kurt ya está con alguien? comienza a salir con alguien más Blainey *dijo acercándose a el "seductoramente", pero Blaine se espantó más que nada*  
Blaine: ¡No Finn! además tú no quieres salir conmigo, lo que quieres es acostarte conmigo  
Finn: Estas en lo correcto, pero si no soy yo va a ser Sam, no creo que tu Kurt llegue a acostarse contigo  
Blaine: No necesito acostarme con él para demostrarle mi amor  
Finn: Pero tienes necesidades Blaine, tienes deseos de hacerlo como todo adolescente a nuestra edad  
Blaine: Aun así no me voy a acostar contigo, ni con Sam aunque no sé porque lo mencionas  
Finn: Porque el también tiene deseos hacia ti, eres guapo y tienes atributos muy buenos, nosotros 2 no somos los únicos que nos fijamos en eso, aunque lo dudes Elliot también lo ha hecho  
Blaine: ¿Perdón?  
Finn: En la escuela luego te observa de reojo y hace 10 minutos no dejada de verte el trasero, por eso no se daba cuenta de que Kurt me asesinaba con la mirada  
Blaine: Pero el ya tiene novio…  
Finn: ¿Y? Eso no lo hace ciego para evitar que te vea y te devore con la mirada  
Blaine: No es correcto…  
Finn: No, pero lo hace y Kurt ni se da cuenta porque también esta embobado en ti  
Blaine: Eso quiero pensar...  
Finn: Lo hace *dio un suspiro* Ven vamos a la cocina te invito un refresco *ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, Finn abrió el refrigerador y sacó 2 latas de refresco, le dio una a Blaine y ambos le dieron un sorbo*  
Blaine: ¿A qué te refieres con que lo hace?  
Finn: Mira, se nota a leguas que Kurt te adora, y vamos a ser sinceros, tu también lo adoras, no entiendo porque no se da otra oportunidad contigo  
Blaine: Porque esta con Elliot…  
Finn: Pero puede terminar con el  
Blaine: ¡No lo hace porque uno piensa en los sentimientos de los demás! *Dijo recalcando lo ultimo*  
Finn: Ok, ignoraré tu indirecta y te diré la verdadera razón  
Blaine: ¿Y cuál sería esa?  
Finn: Se siente identificado con el  
Blaine: ¿Identificado? ¿Cómo?  
Finn: Cuando él llegó le hacían bullying por ser gay, a Kurt le empezaron a hacer cuando perdió el partido y cuando supimos que el también lo era  
Blaine: No entiendo…  
Finn: Cuando te fuiste el necesitaba a alguien que lo cuidara y apoyara, pero no había nadie, cuando llegó Elliot se vio a sí mismo en el, así que él fue la persona quien el necesitaba, ¿si me explico?  
Blaine: No... *Dijo confundido ante la explicita explicación*  
Finn: Kurt quiso ser el "Ángel guardián" de Elliot porque él no tenía al suyo, que eras tú…  
Blaine: ¿Entonces no lo va a dejar porque sería hacerle lo mismo que yo le hice?  
Finn: Algo parecido a lo que hiciste pero si, será muy difícil que lo deje, no imposible pero si muy difícil  
Blaine: No lo había pensado así…  
Finn: No porque eres un tonto  
Blaine: Muchas gracias por el cumplido… *le dijo sarcástico*  
Finn: Te soy sincero Blaine *Blaine le enseño la lengua y le aventó la "cosita con la que se abre el refresco" (no sé cómo se llama xd) , Finn para desquitarse abrió la llave y le aventó un poco de agua, ambos empezaron a pelear con el agua que salía de la llave, para pararla Finn se quitó la playera y golpeó a Blaine, ambos estaban riéndose como niños*  
Blaine: Gracias por la plática, no eres tan malo después de todo  
Finn: Si te soy sincero, no soy malo, simplemente no se qué hago con mis sentimientos  
Blaine: Eres un gran amigo…  
Finn: Gracias, y te prometo que trataré de ya no tratar de coquetearte, ya entendí que quieres demasiado a Kurt  
Blaine: Lo amo más que a mi vida  
Finn: Mi amigo… *le tomó el hombro* estás enfermo de amor *terminó empujándolo y saliendo de la cocina hacia la sala, de la pelea de agua Blaine tenia mojado el pelo, Finn lo acompaño a la puerta*  
Blaine: Gracias Finn  
Finn: ¡No me lo agradezcas hobbit!  
Blaine: ¡Gracias por el apodo! *se soltó a reír y salió de la casa de Finn para ir a la suya y cambiarse*

^^^Fin Del Flashback^^^

* * *

Kurt: ¿Hobbit? *dijo riendo*  
Blaine: No te burles de mi estatura…  
Kurt: Yo no lo hice, lo hizo Finn *seguía riéndose*  
Blaine: No te burles Kurt, el punto es de que no me acosté con el…  
Kurt: Te creo, y lo que te dijo no lo había pensado, algo si es seguro, a ti te amo y quiero estar contigo  
Blaine: Peeero... *dijo Blaine con una mueca*  
Kurt: No quiero lastimar a Elliot, no llevamos ni 1 semana de novios…  
Blaine: ¿No crees que es mejor ahora que cuando ya tengan más tiempo?  
Kurt: No quiero romperle el corazón, y no quiero que salgan peleados…  
Blaine: Bueno, no quiero discutir ahorita de eso, ¿vamos al baile?  
Kurt: De acuerdo  
Blaine: Solo termino de arreglarme el cabello…  
Kurt: Así está bien Blaine  
Blaine: Pero porque está mojado mi cabello, cuando se seca mi cabello parece brócoli *Kurt rio un poco ante el comentario*  
Kurt: Me encantas como sea Blaine, ya vámonos porque debemos cantar  
Blaine: No has visto mi pelo así Kurt, realmente se esponja  
Kurt: Quiero conocer a ese Blaine esponjado, así que vamos a bailar  
Blaine: Permíteme la flor *Kurt se la dio y el se la colocó en el chaleco e hizo lo mismo con la otra flor pero en su saco*  
Kurt: Ahora si vámonos mi hobbit  
Blaine: ¡Kuuurt! *bufó mientras se alejaba Kurt riendo, ambos bajaron a la cocina, Blaine tomó sus llaves y ambos salieron a la camioneta de Kurt y se dirigieron al baile.  
Cuando llegaron no estaba realmente adornado, habían luces y plantas, pero no parecía fiesta de Halloween, parecía un baile muy desorganizado.  
El Sr. Shue los juntó a todos y les indicó la orden en la que debían presentarse, primero empezarían "Klaine" como ya les había puesto Tina, después los chicos, después Rachel y al final Quinn y Santana.  
Blaine se fue a preparar y Kurt se quedó platicando con Rachel y Mercedes*  
Mercedes: ¡Viniste con Blaine!  
Rachel: ¿Hablaron? ¿Qué te dijo?  
Kurt: Hablamos de nosotros y de Finn, luego les digo bien, debo ir a cantar  
*Las chicas reclamaron, pero tenía que cantar con Blaine, así que se fue hacia el escenario con Blaine*  
Blaine: Rómpete una pierna  
Kurt: Yo también te amo *ambos soltaron una risa y subieron a cantar "American Boy"  
( watch?v=pJuWj09sds4 )

Para no haber ensayado les salió muy bien, tanto algunos pasos improvisados como toda la canción.  
Había escogido bien Blaine, quería divertirse mientras cantaba y no mandarse indirectas entre ellos, era un buen inicio del baile.  
Terminaron de cantar y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, ambos estaban contentos y lo más importante, sin estorbos.  
Kurt se bajó y fue directo con las chicas*  
Santana: ¡Wow! ¡Lady Hummel! Qué gran química tienes con Blaine  
Rachel: Nos tienes que platicar los detalles de cómo van  
Mercedes: ¿Ya regresaron?  
Kurt: Estamos bien, pero no quisimos discutir por nuestra relación, yo sigo con Elliot  
Santana: Pero aunque no sea tu amiga Hummel se nota a leguas que mueres por el  
Kurt: Si lo eres Santana, y la verdad es que si me encanta  
*Kurt se sonrojó ante el hecho de que Blaine lo volvía loco en todos los aspectos, voltearon para verlo y estaba preparándose para cantar con los demás chicos*  
Rachel: Que guapo esta Finn…  
Kurt: Te sigue gustando ¿verdad?  
Rachel: Lo amo, pero le dije cosas muy feas y me tiene resentimiento por ello, desde ahí empezó con lo de "renuncio a las mujeres" y anduvo contigo…  
Kurt: Un momento *dijo sorprendido* ¿Entonces Finn no es bisexual?  
Rachel: No, o al menos eso es lo que creo, solo lo hace en venganza, al menos por lo que se solo se ha acostado con un chico y es Sam, pero el ahorita quiere algo con Mercedes  
Santana: "Boca de Trucha" también estaba experimentando, después de eso se dio cuenta de que no es bisexual y se enamoro de Mercedes  
Mercedes: El amor es hermoso, y Sam es un gran chico al que quiero con todo mi corazón  
Kurt: Me alegro por ti Mercedes, de verdad  
*Fueron interrumpidos por la presentación que les estaba dando Artie a los chicos, para después empezar a cantar "No Scroubs"

( watch?v=nG1X540neFY&feature=youtube_gdata_player )

Con Artie no habían ensayado pero a pesar de todo les salió muy bien, pero sobre todo muy sexy, las chicas no dejaban de ver a sus respectivos 'hombres', habían ensayado un baile sensual como había pedido Sam, pero a Kurt le valían los otros chicos, solo observaba con atención a Blaine, sus movimientos eran provocativos para todos y todas.  
Terminaron la canción haciendo suspirar a más de una, y Blaine haciendo suspirar a Kurt.  
Bajaron del escenario entre aplausos y se acercaron a las chicas*  
Kurt: estuviste increíble Blaine  
Blaine: gracias, pero debo ir a ponerme gel Kurt, mi pelo ya se está secando  
Kurt: Ni se te ocurra *lo tomo del brazo antes de que se alejara* Quiero verte sin gel, vamos a ver qué tal esta ese cabello  
Rachel: Estuvieron muy bien chicos, lo hiciste bien Finn…  
Finn: Gracias *le dijo cortante y se alejó, dejando a Rachel triste y a todos con un silencio incomodo*  
Kurt: Ve con él y habla… *le dijo a Rachel quien tenía los ojos llorosos, ella le hizo caso y se fue hacia el*  
Mercedes: Ayy el amor, nos hace o la persona más feliz del mundo o la persona más triste  
Sam: ¿Yo te hago feliz?  
Mercedes: Si, si lo haces Sam… *compartieron un beso, el que fue acompañado por un 'uhhhhh!' de los demás*  
Santana: Yo los dejo con su miel empalagosa y voy con Puckerman *se alejó de ellos*  
Kurt: Vamos a bailar un rato, ¿vienes Artie?  
Artie: No gracias, voy a beber algo  
Blaine: Entonces vamos nosotros… *Klaine y Samcedes se pusieron a bailar, cada quien primero con su pareja y después en grupo, pasaban buena música y habia un ambiente prendido, Sam con sus movimientos sexys sin querer empujo a Kurt contra Blaine, dejándolos a una corta distancia*  
Blaine: Te tengo... *se acercó un poco más a Kurt*  
Kurt: No lo hagas Blaine... *le dijo antes de que lo besara, el obedeció y se alejó, pero no solo del beso, sino de todos dirigiéndose a los baños* No, ¡espera! Blaine!  
*Pero era tarde, ya se había alejado de todos para ir a los baños, pero se detuvo a medio pasillo, miraba hacia el fondo como si estuviera ido, veía una silueta entre las lagrimas que se le juntaban en los ojos, era la de una mujer, una mujer que el conocía, se acercó más a ella y pudo reconocerla, era Marice, era su madre*  
Blaine: Mamá... *dijo tratando de tocarla, pero se desvaneció al escuchar un grito de atrás de Blaine, era Kurt*  
Kurt: ¡Blaine! *Grito e hizo que girara Blaine, regreso la mirada rápido pero su madre ya no estaba, pero no quiso girar hacia Kurt*  
Blaine: Se supone que iba a ser nuestro baile…  
Kurt: Pero si te ven besándome le dirán a Elliot que lo engañe  
Blaine: ¿Y no es lo que has hecho?  
Kurt: Dijimos que nada de discusiones hoy Blaine…  
Blaine: ¡Pero me duele! ¡Me duele que no estés completamente conmigo!  
Kurt: Primero debo hablar con el Blaine, por favor entiéndeme…  
Blaine: Tu también entiéndeme, tengo miedo de que vuelvas a recordar cuando te dejé y por rencor te quedes con él, te conozco, y no eres capaz de romperle el corazón porque te identificas con el  
Kurt: Tal vez sí, pero escúchame *tomó su rostro y lo acerco a él* Te Amo, quiero estar contigo y lo voy a estar, pero debo hablar con el primero para que no te vaya a hacer nada, no-nos vaya a hacer nada *Blaine se quedó pensando viendo los ojos de Kurt, asintió finalmente y Kurt lo beso*  
Blaine: Te amo con todo mi ser…  
Kurt: Yo también te amo Blaine *volvieron a besarse, esta vez más desesperados, pero Kurt se separó al escuchar la melodía de un piano, melodía que reconocía de la canción de Rachel ( watch?v=R8-t-aYz-40&feature=youtube_gdata_player ) volteó hacia donde quedaba el auditorio*  
Blaine: ¿Qué pasa?  
Kurt: Le pedí a Rachel que cantara esa canción para ti… *dijo regresando la mirada a Blaine*  
Blaine: ¿Without You?  
Kurt: No se que haría sin ti...  
*La voz de Rachel comenzó a oírse desde el pasillo, todos se habían ido a bailar la pieza lenta*  
Blaine: ¿Bailas conmigo? *le dijo extendiendo su mano*  
Kurt: Claro, será un placer… *tomó la mano de Blaine, la otra se fue al cuello del moreno y la mano de Blaine desocupada fue a la cintura del castaño, disminuyeron la distancia entre ellos y comenzaron a balancearse con delicadeza al ritmo de la canción, la voz de Rachel era poderosa en esa canción, se escuchaba el gran sentimiento que emitía al cantarla*  
Blaine: No se que haría sin ti Kurt… *le susurró mientras seguían bailando*  
Kurt: Yo tampoco... Te amo… * le dijo haciendo que ambos se vieran directamente a los ojos y compartieron un beso, cuando se separaron se sonrieron, Kurt soltó la mano de Blaine para llevarla a su cuello junto con la otra, Blaine terminó de tomarlo por la cintura y juntarlo hacia él.  
Kurt hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine y este ultimo recargó su barbilla en la cabeza del castaño, ambos se sentían protegidos así, como si todo el sufrimiento que ambos habían pasado se hubiera desvanecido y solo existieran ellos en el mundo  
Rachel cantó la ultima parte con la voz quebradiza, algo que preocupó a Kurt, pero luego le preguntaría la razón, termino la canción y se separaron*  
Blaine: ¿Quieres regresar al baile?  
Kurt: Una última pieza porque debo regresar temprano a mi casa, y supongo que quieres que te lleve a la tuya… *le alzó una ceja*  
Blaine: Supones bien, vamos a bailar algo *lo tomo del brazo y regresaron al baile, cuando entraron el director estaba diciendo algo*  
Figgins: Ahora McKinley, nuestra última pieza del baile  
Kurt: Me voy yo y se acaba la diversión… *le dijo a Blaine, haciendo que este riera un poco*  
Figgins: gracias a "New Directions" por cantar esta noche, ahora Quinn Fabray y Santana Lopez...  
*ambas chicas subieron al escenario y tomaron un microfono cada una*  
Quinn: Disfruten esta última pieza parejitas  
*Comenzó a sonar la canción

( watch?v=DiXfY6E8koc&feature=youtube_gdata_player)

El ambiente se puso romántico, todos estaban con sus respectivas parejas*  
Kurt: ¿Bailas?  
Blaine: Solo contigo… *le sonrió y Kurt lo tomo de los hombros mientras que Blaine lo abrazaba por la cadera*  
Kurt: ¿Sabes una cosa?  
Blaine: ¿Qué?  
Kurt: Esta noche es la mejor que eh tenido…  
Blaine: Yo también, a pesar de que todo mundo ve raro mi cabello  
Kurt: Desde hace rato está muy esponjado *ambos rieron*  
Blaine: Lo sé, pero tú me pediste que me quedara así. Todo lo que me pidas lo haré  
Kurt: Bésame... *Blaine lo volteó a ver fijamente, era realmente su Kurt, no era un sueño. Lo besó con ternura y cuando se separó le sonrió viéndolo a los ojos*  
Blaine: Te amo Kurt…  
Kurt: Yo también Blaine…  
Blaine: ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? *Kurt lo observó un segundo antes de contestar*  
Kurt: Si, vamos… *ambos salieron del baile sin despedirse de sus amigos y subieron al auto de Kurt, condujo hasta su casa, bajaron y Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt, cruzaron la calle y caminaron hasta la casa de Blaine*  
Kurt: Mi papá me va a regañar  
Blaine: Hagamos que el castigo sea válido... *abrió la puerta de su casa y con la fuerza que había adquirido en el ejercito cargó a Kurt, haciendo que el castaño rodeara la cadera de Blaine con sus piernas, ambos sabían a donde llegarían*  
Kurt: Blaine, soy virgen… *le dijo susurrando al oído*  
Blaine: Yo tambien, y quiero que seas el primero y último… *Kurt era muy pesado para subirlo cargando hacia el piso de arriba, así que Blaine lo bajó y comenzaron a besarse, trataba de deshacerse del saco de Kurt, pero una voz los interrumpió*  
George: *prendió la lámpara de la sala* ¿Los interrumpo? *Al escuchar la voz de su padre Blaine se separó de Kurt*  
Blaine: ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
George: Es mi casa, hola Kurt, soy el padre de Blaine… *le dijo extendiéndole la mano*  
Kurt: mu-mucho gusto señor Anderson… *dijo mas nervioso y colorado que nunca* Me tengo que ir, lo siento… *se acomodó el saco y salió corriendo a la puerta*  
Blaine: Espera… *le dijo antes de que saliera y se acercó a él* Te amo… *lo besó con sinceridad*  
Kurt: Enfrente de tu padre no *le dijo mientras se separó* Yo también te amo, te veo luego  
Blaine: Adiós... *observó cómo se alejaba a su casa, cuando cruzó su puerta decidió el cruzar la suya y ver a su padre mas avergonzado que nunca*  
George: El muchacho es virgen, no lo presiones a nada  
Blaine: Jamás lo haría…  
George: Bien, ahora sube a calmar tu entrepierna y duérmete que ya es tarde… *se fue a la cocina, Blaine no se había percatado de que su entrepierna había reaccionado ante Kurt, subió a su cuarto y trató de dejar de pensar en el, pero no podía, se dio una ducha rápida de agua fría y se fue a dormir, aun con los deseos de haberle hecho el amor a Kurt, primero debía hablar con el de su relación, lo más importante era que Elliot dejara de estar con Kurt...*


	18. Capitulo 18

**Holaaaaa! :D**

**Capitulo nuevo lml Les aviso que ya eh decidido el dia de actualización e.e**

**Subiré un capitulo Ya sea los martes o los sábados de cada semana, a excepción de esta porque hoy es viernes xD**

**Puede que suba un capitulo cada dia, no lo se xD**

**En este capitulo leerán a un alivianado Señor Anderson, relajado y bromista con su hijo xD**

**Y a un Elliot completamente diferente, aqui es donde aplica "Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos"**

**Le agradesco a Candy Criss por siempre tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review :3 Gracias! :'D**

**Sin mas rodeos ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Capitulo 18

(Domingo)

***  
Blaine despertó un poco tarde, bajó a desayunar y se encontró con su padre, se sentó junto con él a comer un pan tostado con café...*  
Blaine: Buenos días papá…  
George: ¡Buenos días caliente! *Dijo conteniendo una risa*  
Blaine: ¡Papá! No soy un caliente…  
George: ¿Entonces anoche no te querías tirar a Kurt?  
Blaine: Si, si quería… *tomó la taza de café y se la llevó a la boca*  
George: El también, vi que también se fue excitado de la entrepierna *ante el comentario de su padre Blaine se atragantó con el café, haciendo que tosiera y que George se riera ante la escena*  
Blaine: ¡Papá por favor! ¡Deja de hablar de eso!  
George: De acuerdo, solo quería romper el hielo para tener una conversación madura  
Blaine: ¿Sobre qué?  
George: Sobre lo de anoche, hijo me importas, y quiero que estés seguro de querer empezar tu vida sexual  
Blaine: No quiero hablar de esto…  
George: ¿Te di opción? *Blaine negó con la cabeza resignado* Entonces hablaremos de esto quieras o no…  
*Una larga hora hablaron padre e hijo sobre el inicio de la vida sexual de Blaine, parecía raro hablar de ello con su padre, pero Blaine sabia que esa platica tarde o temprano la escucharía.  
Kurt ya había despertado, desayunó y le pidió permiso a Burt para ir con Rachel quien le había mandado un mensaje temprano

_"Ven a mi casa, te necesito." -R_

Llegando a casa de Rachel, Kurt fue recibido por Leroy, padre de Rachel*  
Leroy: Hola Kurt  
Kurt: Buenos días Sr. Berry, ¿esta Rachel?  
Leroy: mi Rachel te está esperando en el sótano, Pasa…  
Kurt: Gracias *Kurt entró a la casa Berry y bajó al sótano para encontrarse con una Rachel entre lágrimas, cuando su amiga lo vio, se soltó a llorar mas*  
Rachel: ¡Kuuuurt! *Llegó a su lado y Rachel lo abrazó, llorando en su hombro*  
Kurt: *le devolvió el abrazo* Tranquila, todo va a estar bien…  
Rachel: No lo creo Kurt… *dijo separándose de el*  
Kurt: ¿A que te refieres? ¿Que-que paso? *preguntó confundido, su amiga estaba muy mal*  
Rachel: Finn fue lo que pasó Kurt, hable con él en el baile y no logré hacer las paces con él, le pedí que me perdonara por las cosas horribles que le dije, pero no accedió, me dijo que ya no me quería y que ya no le insistiera, que ahora le gusta Blaine y va a salir con él y no sé que mas, pero estaba más enojado que nunca …  
Kurt: ¿Es por eso que casi lloras en "Without You"?  
Rachel: Te prometí que la cantaría Kurt… *se tranquilizó un poco* y quise que tu noche fuera mágica con Blaine, y vi que se fueron temprano, alguien tiene que platicarme los detalles… *kurt rio ante el pedido de Rache y se sonrojó al recordar a ese Blaine caliente*  
Kurt: No hicimos nada, su papá estaba en su casa y… nos interrumpió, yo salí corriendo de ahí todo apenado  
Rachel: ¡Te dejaron caliente! *sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas*  
Kurt: ¡Rache! ¡No! ... *pensó y dijo en voz más baja* pero si…  
Rachel: ¿Te dejo caliente Blaine?  
Kurt: No podía ni dormir, tuve que... *se sonrojo*…ya sabes... deshacerme de la calentura yo solo...  
Rachel: ¡Kurt! Jamás te creí así… *rio un poco*  
Kurt: Al menos ya te hice reír…  
Rachel: Vamos a mi cuarto a ver una película, no te hice venir por nada  
Kurt: ¿No quieres seguir platicando?  
Rachel: No… *dijo recargándose en el piano del sótano*  
Kurt: Entonces vamos a ver Funny Girl para animarte… *Kurt tomó la mano de Rachel y subieron al cuarto de la chica, vieron varias películas y en la tarde-noche Kurt regresó a su casa, arregló sus cosas para el otro día y se fue a dormir*

* * *

(Lunes)

***  
Kurt se levantó para irse a la escuela, no sabía si sería correcto pasar por Elliot después de lo que pasó con Blaine, pero seguía siendo su "novio", así que le mandó un mensaje

_"¿Hoy paso por ti?" -K_

_"Vaya, si te acuerdas de mí, no gracias me voy en taxi"-E_

_"¿Estas enojado porque no te mande mensaje?" -K_

_"No, al fin que se que estuviste muy ocupado el sábado"-E_

_"¿A qué te refieres Elliot?" -K_

_"¡Tu sabes a lo que me refiero Kurt! ¡No te hagas tonto!" -E_

Ahora sí, Kurt estaba en problemas, Elliot sabia lo del sábado, pero Kurt se seguía preguntando cómo se había enterado, salió de su casa para irse a la escuela y en su puerta había un ramo de orquídeas, Kurt las levantó y leyó la tarjeta que traía

_'Me acuerdo que estas flores alguna vez me dijiste que te recuerdan a tu madre, no sabes cuánto te amo Kurt_

_-Blaine de Hummel'_

El enojo que le había causado Elliot se fue con ese romántico detalle, entró a dejarlas en un jarrón y salió corriendo a su auto para ir a la escuela pues ya era tarde, llegó a matemáticas corriendo, por suerte aun no llegaba el profesor, ahí estaba Elliot y sabia que debía hablar con el*  
Kurt: ¿Podemos hablar?  
Elliot: ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre que te la pasaste el sábado bailando con Blaine?  
Kurt: ¿Estas molesto porque baile con él?  
Elliot: Debías bailar conmigo Kurt, soy tu novio…  
Kurt: ¿Dónde estabas tú? te fuiste el fin de semana sin avisar ni nada  
Elliot: Tuve que salir por problemas personales…  
Kurt: ¿Los cuales no platicas con tu novio? ¿Seguro que tú debes ser el que está enojado?  
Elliot: Yo no me puse a bailar con Blaine todo romántico…  
Kurt: Quédate con tus celos Elliot, yo no te voy a soportar así… *se sentó y tomo las 2 clases de mate que le tocaban, saliendo fue a historia, todo el día fue absolutamente aburrido, pero preocupante, Kurt no había visto a Blaine por ningún lado y además estaba enfadado con Elliot, terminaron todas las clases y resignado se fue a su auto, pero Elliot lo alcanzó*  
Elliot: Kurt espera *lo tomo del brazo*  
Kurt: ¿Que quieres?  
Elliot: Perdón por mis celos Kurt, es que te amo demasiado como para imaginarte con alguien más *kurt no sabía que contestar, pues él no lo amaba*  
Kurt: Trata de confiar más en mi Elliot…  
Elliot: Lo sé, y lo hago Kurt, se que nunca serias capaz de engañarme… *eso fue un golpe bajo, Kurt se sintió culpable* Y que tal si para pasar más tiempo salimos hoy, a scandals, ese bar gay a las afuera de aquí, ¿te parece bien?  
Kurt: S-si, pasemos más tiempo tu y yo juntos… *kurt seguía sintiéndose culpable, Elliot le había dicho algo que le dolía, _'nunca serias capaz de engañarme'_*  
Elliot: Ok, es lunes de rock así que vamos con algunas chamarras de cuero ¿Okay?  
Kurt: Si, siempre salgo bien vestido, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?  
Elliot: ¿Lo harías? *lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó, un beso subido de tono pero dulce, se separaron y Kurt le sonrió levemente, subieron al auto y Kurt dejó a Elliot en su casa y después fue a la suya, al pasar por la casa de Blaine notó que no había nadie, Blaine no daba señales de vida.  
En la tarde-noche Kurt, ya con permiso, salió de su casa vestido con un chaleco de cuero y un poco de delineador, en ese momento estaba bajando Blaine cojeando, con un brazo vendado y con el otro se sostenía de su padre, estaba herido y no sabía nada. Subió al auto y antes de arrancar le mandó un mensaje a Blaine

_"Te vi entrar a tu casa lastimado, ¿qué te pasó?" -K_

_"Nada, me caí en la escuela" -B_

Decidió preguntarle bien que había pasado al día siguiente, fue a casa de Elliot y por primera vez desde que eran novios, a Kurt se le hizo "sexy" verlo vestido en chamarra de cuero, se veía malo*  
Elliot: ¿Listo mi malote? te ves súper sexy así Kurt-  
Kurt: Tu también te ves increíble… *consumido por las hormonas, se mordió el labio al recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo de Elliot, al percatarse de esto se le acercó a Kurt y lo acorraló contra el auto besándolo desesperadamente.  
Kurt, sin pensarlo, acercó el cuerpo de Elliot al de él, haciendo que ese beso subiera mas de tono*  
Elliot: ¿Y si omitimos el bar y nos metemos a mi casa? *le dijo entre besos, en ese momento Kurt regresó a la realidad*  
Kurt: No, yo quiero ir a bailar Elliot…  
Elliot: Esta bien, otra noche será la que tu y yo lo hagamos *Kurt se sentía apresurado, no llevaban ni 2 semanas como novios y ni 4 mese de conocerse y Elliot ya quería acostarse con él, a diferencia de su guapo, después de 3 años querían consumir su amor, pero claro, las historias eran diferentes.  
Llegaron a Scandals y había muchos rockeros haciendo un gran ambiente, ellos encontraban la forma de hacer bailable el rock.  
Fueron a la barra y pidieron un vodka rebajado, no querían mucho alcohol en su organismo, comenzó a sonar "Sweet Child O' Mine" y Kurt jaló a Elliot para bailar.  
Hasta las 10 de la noche se la pasaron en un ambiente prendido, al finalizar una canción de AC/DC Elliot pidió que le tomaran una foto con Kurt, un chico tomó el celular de Kurt y se las tomó, se veían muy bien juntos según lo que les había dicho el chico al regresar el celular.  
Kurt tenía que regresar a casa así que salió del bar junto con Elliot, a quien fue a dejar a su casa, se despidieron con un beso bastante largo, tal vez por lo divertido que había sido Kurt no se negó al manoseo que le dio Elliot, pero no dejó que pasara a mas*  
Elliot: Pásame la foto en el bar… *kurt tomó su celular y se la mandó *  
Kurt: Listo, ya tengo que irme, te veo mañana…  
Elliot: Ve con cuidado, te amo *Kurt se quedó pensando en la respuesta, Elliot también sabia que para kurt un "Te Amo" era muy fuerte*  
Kurt: Yo también Elliot *le dio un beso rápido y se subió al auto, condujo hasta su casa y sin preocupaciones se fue a dormir, por su parte Elliot tiró a la basura la ropa que había usado ese día en la escuela, ya que tenía manchas de sangre, ya antes de dormir envió un mensaje

_"Aquí está la foto, hazle ver a Blaine que Kurt ¡es MIO! después te lo podrás tirar" -E_

_"La foto está perfecta, ten por seguro que Blaine se acostará conmigo, ¡dime que no le hiciste mucho daño!" -F_

_"No, no quería matarlo, solo era una advertencia para que se alejara de MI chico" -E_

_"De acuerdo, recuerda el trato, no le hagas nada a Blaine o yo mismo te mato" –F_

* * *

(Martes)

***  
Blaine despertó en la madrugada de una pesadilla sudando, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior, no podía dejar que su Kurt saliera con un animal así…

^^^^Flashback^^^^

Después de dejarle el ramo de flores en la puerta a Kurt, Blaine comenzó su caminata a la escuela, pero a las 3 cuadras de avanzar se percató de que un auto blindado lo seguía, se desvió de la ruta hacia la escuela y comenzó a correr calles arriba, pero era inútil, era un auto contra su velocidad.  
Blaine trató de huir por un callejón pero era tarde, el auto lo había tirado empujándolo de una pierna, adolorido en el piso escuchó como alguien se bajaba del auto y se acercaba a él*  
Elliot: Escúchame bien Anderson *tomo la cara de Blaine eh hizo que lo mirara* Aléjate de Kurt, el es mío y no voy a dejar que niñitos calientes me lo quiten  
Blaine: ¡Eres un idiota! ¿No crees que te odiara después de que sepa esto?  
Elliot: No se va a enterar…  
Blaine: ¿Y como estas tan seguro? *Dijo mientras forcejeaba contra Elliot pero era en vano, lo estaba acorralando contra el suelo*  
Elliot: Porque si tu le dices, voy a lastimar a tu mejor amigo…  
Blaine: ¿Finn?  
Elliot: No no no no no… *dijo riendo maliciosamente* Blainey, me refiero a tu amiguito de Dalton, no quieres que salga herido ¿o sí?  
Blaine: ¿Como conoces a Sebastian?  
Elliot: Porque como Kurt no llena mis necesidades necesitaba a alguien a quien follarme Blaine  
Blaine: Eres un hijo de pu... *pero no pudo acabar de decirle la frase, Elliot se había levantado y lo había pateado en el estomago, para cubrirse del otro golpe Blaine puso su mano, haciendo que fuera pateada*  
Elliot: No seas idiota Blaine, no te metas con las personas equivocadas, y una de ellas soy yo… *se agacho hasta quedar frente a frente con el* … anda con cuidado hermoso, y ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien sobre esta pequeña charla o si no ya sabes lo que pasa… *en modo de burla lo besó en los labios, al levantarse Blaine le tomo una pierna, haciendo que Elliot se cayera, empezaron una lucha en ese callejón, entre golpes Blaine encontró una botella y la rompió en la espalda de Elliot, haciendo sangrar y quejarse, Blaine aprovechó y se levantó para salir con trabajos de ese callejón, pero la pierna por la que había sido arrollado le dolía y no pudo avanzó mucho, Elliot lo empujó contra la barda y se golpeó la cabeza, haciendo que se desmayara y comenzó a sangrar, Elliot al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho salió de ahí, en el auto se cambio de ropa y entró a la escuela como si nada.  
Un señor que pasaba por el callejón en camino hacia su trabajo pudo ver a Blaine tirado entre un charco de sangre, así que llamó a una ambulancia.  
Ya en el hospital le hablaron al papá de Blaine quien fue lo más rápido que pudo, cuando llegó hizo todo lo posible para averiguar quién le había hecho eso a su hijo para refundirlo en la cárcel, pero el único que podía saber era Blaine, y por miedo el no confesó nada, quería proteger a su amigo del alma, y si su padre se enteraba utilizaría sus contactos como abogado y haría algo horrible con Elliot, no se arriesgaría a saber si la amenaza de Elliot iba enserio o no.  
Después de pasar unas horas en el hospital salió rumbo a su casa, cuando vio a Kurt salir de la suya trató de no verlo ni que lo viera, pero no podía caminar bien así que su padre lo ayudó, ya adentro se fue directamente a su habitación a descansar, pero su celular vibró

_"Te vi entrar a tu casa lastimado, ¿qué te pasó?" -K_

_Hasta en el peor momento el estaba ahí, pero debía alejarse de él, aunque le doliera tenía que hacerlo…_

_"Nada, me caí en la escuela" –B_

Trató de ser lo más seco posible, pero en el instante en que lo envió se lamentó de ello

^^^^Fin Flashback^^^^^

Debía empezar a olvidar ese incidente y no hablarle a Kurt, volvió a dormirse tratando de tranquilizarse.  
Al sonar la alarma de Kurt este se levantó y se preparó para irse a la escuela, primero pasando por Elliot.  
Al llegar a clases todo parecía normal, como hace 4 meses, bien con Elliot y sin rastro de Blaine.  
Las clases pasaron y al salir de la escuela Elliot se fue con Kurt a la casa del último.  
Era tarde cuando tocaron la puerta de los Anderson y abrió Blaine*  
Blaine: ¿Finn? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Finn: No fuiste a la escuela ayer ni hoy, me preocupabas…  
Blaine: Gracias por preocuparte, pasa… *en el instante en que Finn entraba la camioneta de Kurt pasó, Blaine lo observó con ternura, pero al ver que iba con Elliot cambió su mirada y se metió a su casa*  
Finn: ¿Que te paso?  
Blaine: Ayer me siguieron en el camino a la escuela y me golpearon…  
Finn: ¿Y sabes quien fue?  
Blaine: No, no recuerdo quien fue… *dijo con la cabeza agachada*  
Finn: ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? lo que sea Blaine…  
Blaine: ¿Me podrías decir que han visto estos días y me pasas la tarea?  
Finn: Claro, eso ni se pregunta amigo, yo te ayudo en la escuela  
Blaine: Gracias Finn, eres un gran amigo  
Finn: Aunque quiera ser algo mas, tu también eres mi amigo…  
Blaine: ¿No ya habíamos hablado de esto? ¿No que no eras gay?  
Finn: No se... eres muy lindo y eres la única persona que me comprende, ya ni puck que es mi "mejor amigo"  
Blaine: Finn... *dijo tratando de no decir algo tan hiriente*  
Finn: No importa Blaine, sigamos con esto de la escuela… *El resto de la tarde se la pasaron viendo todo lo que habían explicado en la escuela, al terminar el trabajo Finn se despidió de Blaine y salió de su casa, Blaine al cerrar la puerta se quedó pensando en Finn, realmente no sabía que pasaba con él, pero sus emociones parecían inestables.  
Por su parte Elliot y Kurt hicieron tarea la mayoría de la tarde, como Kurt ya le había dado el "pase a segunda base" a Elliot, este aprovecho para tener una "sesión de besos" en cama de Kurt, este ultimo logró que no pasara a mas, pues no quería que Elliot fuera el primero, pues ese lugar debía ser de Blaine.  
Terminaron y dejó a Elliot de su casa, cuando regresó a la suya decidió visitar a Blaine, cuando tocó la puerta él le abrió*  
Blaine: Ku-urt...  
Kurt: Hola, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela? ¿Y porque estas todo lastimado?  
Blaine: Me golpearon camino a la escuela… *al oír esto Kurt se llevó a la boca una mano, tomo el rostro de Blaine y lo besó delicadamente*  
Kurt: ¿Entonces porque me dijiste que te caíste?  
Blaine: Porque no debías enterarte de esto…  
Kurt: ¿Por qué?  
Blaine: Porque quiero que dejemos de ser, por así decirlo, amantes…  
Kurt: Mañana mismo termino con Elliot y tú y yo seremos felices  
Blaine: Muy tarde Kurt... *dijo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas* Te amo pero no puedo seguir siendo tu jueguito cuando no estás con tu novio  
Kurt: N-no no eres un juego, Yo te amo Blaine…  
Blaine: ¡No me lo demostraste Kurt! Lo siento pero ya me di cuenta que no soy nada para ti…  
Kurt: ¿De qué hablas? Si tú eres mi mundo  
Blaine: Entonces ve al mundo de tu noviecito, conmigo ya no juegues… *cerró la puerta de su casa, soltando lágrimas al saber lo que había hecho, Kurt corrió a su casa y ambos lloraron en sus respectivas camas, dolía dejar ir al otro, pero Blaine lo hacía para proteger a mi amigo, debía hacerlo también para proteger a su Kurt...


End file.
